Dejame Quererte
by caro-love anime
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha conoce a una hermosa enmascarada en un baile de disfraces y lo único que pensó fue en besarla, cuando  probó sus dulces labios, supo que sería la mujer de su vida, pero ella huyó dejando como recuerdo de esa encantadora velada un medallón
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Aquí esta una nueva adaptación, es de la misma autora de un amor pirata espero que les guste, es una historia increíble espero que de verdad les guste **_

_**Capitulo 1: **_

_**Marzo, 1750 **_

—_Vas a morir maldito desgraciado – amenazó desenvainando su espada – Lo juro_

—_No te tengo miedo muchacho. Ante mi, sólo eres un mocoso insolente _

—_Te enseñare lo que este mocoso es capaz de hacerte _

_Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una batalla, olvidándose de los espectadores, sólo se escuchaba el chocar de las espadas. El segundo hombre quiso atacarlo por la retaguardia, pero el primero no se lo permitió, hasta que de un movimiento logro arrebatarle la espada de sus manos con la de él._

_El segundo hombre cayó al suelo herido, alzó la vista hacia arriba y se encontró con un par de ojos Negros como la misma noche, ambos ardían de rabia, era como si mirara el propio infierno a través de ellos. _

—_Tus últimas palabras antes de morir anciano – con la punta de la espada apunto al pecho del hombre _

—_Vete al infierno Sasuke Uchiha. Ahí es donde debes estar maldito_

—_Lo mismo digo. Sólo que yo te veré después infeliz _

_Y sin la menor compasión, le clavo la espada justo en el corazón._

_El hombre cayó muerto ante sus ojos. Sasuke sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y retiro los restos de sangre que había en su espada, después envaino la espada y arrojó el pañuelo a lado del cuerpo de ese hombre._

_Miró una vez más el cadáver del hombre, giró sobre sus talones y entro de nuevo a la taberna, donde en la mesa de siempre lo esperaban ya sus amigos, con alguna dulce compañía. _

—_Sasuke, debiste perdonar a ese hombre – comentó un hombre de ojos violeta y cabello azul _

— _¿Y dejar que me llamara mentiroso? – dijo, mientras extendía los brazos para que una joven tomara asiento en sus piernas – Si no sabe perder ¿Entonces para que juga al póker? – Contempló los ojos verdes de la joven morena que tenía en sus piernas — ¿No es así cariño? _

—_Por supuesto que si mi señor – la joven le dio un beso en el cuello – Tiene toda la razón _

_El joven le regaló una sonrisa traviesa._

— _¿Quieres pasar un momento agradable conmigo hermosa? – le susurró al oído para que ninguno de sus acompañantes lo escucharan _

_La joven, quien tenía sus brazos entrelazados al cuello de ese hombre, sintió la perturbación de deseo de su acompañante, se mordió los labios y luego asintió._

—_Creí que nunca lo dirías – ella también le susurró al oído _

—_No se hable más_

_Él se levantó de la silla con la joven en brazos, no les dirigió la palabra a sus amigos, y con su acompañante femenina se dirigió escaleras arribas hacia las habitaciones de la cantina _

—_Míralo, allá va – se quejó el mismo hombre de ojos violeta – Lo que esté hombre debería hacer es casarse ¡Ya!_

—_Lo dudo Suigetsu. Sasuke es de los que no creen en el matrimonio, amor, mi vida te amo…etc. – le respondió el segundo de ellos _

—_En eso tienes razón Juugo_

_**XXX**_

— _¿Dónde está? – preguntó su padre a sus dos hijos por su hija menor _

—_No lo sé padre – el mayor respondió haciendo una negación con la cabeza – Cuando Gaara y yo regresamos ella ya no estaba _

—_Ay que hijos tan incompetentes tengo. No, más bien un dueto de imbéciles – golpeó su escritorio con el puño cerrado haciendo sobresaltar de un susto a sus dos hijos mayores – Tu Naruto, vendrás conmigo a buscarla y tu Gaara…— hizo una pausa al ver a su hijo, confiaba en él, pero a veces le daba motivos para no hacerlo – Mejor quédate aquí por si ella regresa_

—_Pero padre – se quejo el pelirrojo, ya que él también estaba preocupado por su hermana y en cierto modo se sentía culpable – Quiero ir en su búsqueda_

—_No – negó su padre – Aquí ayudaras mejor _

— _¿Y si ella regresa? – Inquirió Gaara — ¿Cómo les avisare que ella volvió? _

—_Fácil, manda a Danzuo a informarnos _

_Frustrado Gaara sólo se dedicó a observar como su padre y su hermano montaban en sus caballos y salían a todo galope en busca de su hermana menor._

_¡Ay, esa niña! Pensó para sí mismo, a estas alturas con sus escapes haría que su padre le diera un infarto por la preocupación. Él sabía perfectamente donde estaba, así que cuando esperó a que su padre y hermano desaparecieran se su vista para ir en busca de ella._

_Y así fue, cuando no los pudo ver a simple vista, monto su caballo y se adentró en los bosques rumbó al cercano arroyo que había allí. _

_**XXX**_

_Una joven de cabello rosado, se encontraba recargada bajo el tronco de un viejo sauce, leía uno de sus libros favoritos, soñando con que algún día el amor tocaría las puertas de su corazón. Soñaba con el hombre perfecto, amoroso, atento, caballeroso, aquel que le robara el corazón con cada beso y cada sonrisa. _

—_Sabía que aquí te encontraría _

_La joven se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su hermano, dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó del suelo, se sacudió las ramitas y hojas que se habían adherido a su vestido y por último alzó la vista a su hermano, quien aún permanecía montado en su caballo._

—_Gaara me asustaste – respondió la joven, tocándose el pecho con las manos para tranquilizar su respiración _

— _¿Imagínate si no hubiera sido yo? – Gaara bajó del caballo y se acercó a su hermana con una mirada acusadora — ¿Por qué te has escapado una vez más? _

—_No me escapé, simplemente quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, eso es todo _

—_Si tanto querías tomar aire, lo hubieras hecho en el jardín de la casa _

—_Tú bien sabes que…_

—_Que no te gusta porque te sientes vigilada – terminó la frase por ella – Sakura eres una niña irresponsable, en los tiempos en los que estamos es muy peligroso que una mujer ande sola por allí _

—_Se cuidarme de mi misma – su hermana se cruzó de brazos _

—_Y no tengo duda de eso, pero nuestro padre está muy preocupado y molesto _

— _¿Qué esta qué? – inquirió la joven, sabía lo que su escape le iba a ocasionar, esta vez tendría a una dama que la siguiera a todos lados y un guardia de tras de ella_

—_Esta molestó— repitió su hermano — Casi creo que le da un infarto _

—_Debo ir a verlo y a disculparme con él_

_Su joven hermano la ayudó a montar en su caballo y en pocos segundo ambos se encontraban cabalgando de regreso a casa._

_En el trayecto hubo silencio, Sakura contemplaba el hermoso paisaje verde, mientras se despedía de los arboles, flores, pajarillos ya que no sabía si algún día tendría la oportunidad de volverse a escapar para ir a su lugar privado._

_Naruto y Gaara eran hermanos pero no se parecían, Naruto era idéntico a Su padre, ojos azules y cabello rubio, Gaara se parecía a su madre con el cabello rojo, tenía ojos azules también pero eran más bien aguamarina, y Sakura tenía el cabello rosado y los ojos color jade de su abuela materna. __**(N.A: en esta historia será normal que Allan mujeres con el cabello rosado, debido a la trama)**_

_Al llegar a casa, los hermanos vieron los caballos de Naruto y su padre que eran llevados a los establos._

—_Mi padre me va a matar – susurró para sus adentros gaara _

— _¿Por qué fuiste en busca de mi? – Sakura arqueó una ceja confundida _

—_N—no – tartamudeo su hermano nervioso – Porque me ordenó que me quedara en casa para recibir noticias y pues le desobedecí _

—_Tranquilo – la peli rosa le regaló una tierna sonrisa y ambos bajaron de los caballos – No tendrá por qué enfadarse contigo si me has traído de regreso – su hermana extendió una mano hacia él y su hermano estrecho la suya con la de ella – Ambos le hemos desobedecimos y estamos juntos en esto _

_El pelirrojo no dijo nada y sólo hizo una mueca a causa de su nerviosismo. Todo en él temblaba, sentía cómo comenzaba a sudar, ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera nervioso, si la que debía estarlo era su hermana pequeña?_

_Juntos entraron a la casa, en la sala de estar ya los esperaban su padre y Naruto._

_Sakura quiso correr a abrazar a su padre y ofrecerle una disculpa, pero con su sola mirada la hizo sentir miedo._

—_Sakura – su padre pronunció su nombre con acides – Te espero en mi despacho. Debemos hablar – dicho esto, salió de la sala y dejo a sus hijos_

_Naruto esperó a que su padre se fuera para poder hablar._

— _¿Otra vez? – Dijo Naruto – En este tiempo te has escapado más de 30 veces Sakura, ¿Qué no tienes idea de los peligros que puedes correr? Hasta ahora tienes suerte _

—_Basta Naruto – intervino Gaara – Suficiente va a tener del regaño de nuestro padre, como para que tu vengas y le reclames también _

—_No te metas Gaara. Ustedes dos son mi responsabilidad y más Sakura _

_La peli rosa sólo observaba a sus hermanos pelear. _

—_Bueno ya – dijo desesperada su hermana — ¿Qué no se puede arreglar todo con un "lo siento, no lo vuelvo hacer"?_

—_Ese es el problema – el rubio señalo a su hermana con un dedo – Que siempre dices lo mismo y es lo primero que haces _

—_Sakura, será mejor que vayas a ver que quiere nuestro padre – comentó Gaara – Naruto está muy alterado _

_Ella asintió, pero antes de ir a hablar con su padre, se acercó a su hermano mayor, lo miró a los ojos._

— _¿Me perdonas? – Le dijo con una sinceridad que se reflejaba en los ojos – Esta vez no lo haré lo juro _

_Para Naruto su punto débil era su hermana, y que ella lo mirará a los ojos con esa carita de ángel que ella sólo poseía hacia que su muro se derribara ante sus pies. _

_El rubio esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza al darse por vencido. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó._

—_Como no hacerlo si eres mi princesa – le dio un beso en la frente – Nunca lo hagas de nuevo, si quieres salir, dinos a Gaara o a mi ¿De acuerdo?_

_Ella asintió – De acuerdo, será como tú digas _

—_Muy bien, ahora ve a hablar con él – señalo con la cabeza la puerta que estaba en la sala y conducía al despacho _

_Sakura asintió, giró sobre sí misma y avanzó hacia la puerta de color caoba que se encontraba en la sala de estar. Antes de girar la perilla de la puerta volteo a ver a sus dos hermanos y estos la alentaron a que entrara, ella asintió, giró la perrilla, abrió la puerta y entró. _

_Su corazón era una bomba de tiempo, ella sabía perfectamente cómo se ponía su padre cuando ella se escapaba o simplemente lo desobedecía, ya sabía sus regaños, una semana sin salir de su habitación y se le llevaría las comidas. _

_Su padre, Minato le daba la espalda, miraba por la ventana y ella también lo hizo, el clima había cambiado tan repentina mente, ahora estaba nublado y se avecinaba una tormenta. _

_Sintió un escalofrió que recorrió por todo su cuerpo, esto podría llegar a ser una mala señal. _

—_Padre…—pronunció su nombre con suavidad y dulzura _

— _¡No hables! – Ordenó su el rubio al escucharla – Siempre me he caracterizado por mi buen juicio, mi honor, mi sinceridad y por criar a mis hijos de la mejor forma, pero tus constantes travesuras me han llevado a tomar medidas _

_Esas medidas ya se las imaginaba, una doncella y un guardia vigilándola todo el tiempo, o simplemente encerrada por una semana en su habitación, o ponerle barrotes en las ventanas de su habitación para evitar otro escape._

— _¿Q—q—q…. – rayos, no podía hacer su pregunta debido a su nerviosismo y la incertidumbre al no saber de que hablaba su padre_

— _¿Qué medidas, preguntas? – Su padre formulo la pregunta por ella – Esta será tu última noche aquí Sakura_

— _¿Cómo? – Dijo sorprendida – No entiendo _

—_Así es – su padre giró sobre si para serle frente a su hija – He dedicado mandarte mañana mismo a un convento _

_**Continuara…. **_

_**Espero que les allá gustado, déjenme sus comentarios si así fue, un beso se les quiere! **_

_**Caro…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Sakura no se había esperado esa noticia, esperaba que le reclamara y después darle un severo castigo pero nunca algo cómo eso. ¿Por qué había tomado una decisión cómo esa? Estaba consciente de que su escapada era de lo más irresponsable, pero se sentía atrapada entre esas cuatro paredes._

_Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos Jades, quiso avanzar hacia su padre y arrodillarse ante él para suplicarle que no hiciera algo así y que le prometía cambiar, haría todo lo que fuera para que no la mandara a un convento, pero no pudo, al igual que él, ella era sumamente orgullosa. Aunque la idea no le asustaba, le aterraba, Porque si de por si su vida era aburrida ¿Qué sería de ella en un convento, en donde sólo se la pasaban rezando día y noche? _

—_O al menos que…— dijo su padre _

_Un destello de esperanza se reflejó en los ojos de Sakura ¿Estaría cambiando de opinión? _

— _¿O al menos que, padre? – La joven repitió la palabra que había dicho su padre_

—_Hay una condición para que no te mande a ese convento – comentó girando sobre sus talones para estar frente a frente con su hija _

_Eso no le gustaba ¿Qué condición era? No quiso pensar en ello así que asintió y su padre continúo. _

—_Mi condición es simple hija…— Hizo una pausa, había una botella de Whisky en el escritorio, la tomó y se sirvió en un vaso, preparándose para darle su condición _

_Sakura no pudo soportar tanto el silencio de su padre, lo vio terminar su Whisky y cada minuto silencioso que pasaba eran una eternidad. _

— _¿Cuál es esa condición, padre? – inquirió intrigada _

—_Que te cases_

_No, negó para ella misma, esa condición no le gustaba, prefería todo menos ir a un convento y sobre todo el matrimonio, le desagradaba esa idea, el sólo hecho de casarse con un hombre la hacía sentir prisionera._

— _¿Casarme? – Sakura arqueó una ceja – ¡Antes preferiría huir, a que casarme o irme a un convento! – espetó la peli rosa _

—_No me importa lo que tu prefieras Sakura – dijo Minato con voz severa – O te casas o internado _

_**XXX**_

_Los dos compañeros de Sasuke habían permanecido en el mismo lugar esperando a su amigo, no tuvieron éxito en sus conquistas ya que algunos hombres les habían ganado terreno con algunas bellezas. _

—_Definitivamente hoy no es mi día – comentó Suigetsu _

—_Al menos para uno de nosotros tres si – dijo Juugo haciendo referencia a su amigo, quien de seguro en estos momentos la estaba pasando de lo más lindo _

— _¡Maldito! – Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza – Es un perro con suerte _

— _¿Dónde está? – inquirió una tercera voz _

_Ambos hombres al escuchar _ _esa voz tan familiar, alzaron al mismo tiempo la cabeza y se encontraron con un par de ojos tan negros como la noche, iguales a los de Sasuke._

— _¿Dónde está quien, Itachi? – inquirió nervioso Suigetsu _

—_No te hagas el estúpido Suigetsu – respondió Itachi — ¿En donde esta mi hermano? Y será mejor que ustedes dos me lo digan _

_Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio. _

_Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, los dos tenían los mismos rasgos cabellos y ojos negros, estaban de la misma altura, pero Sasuke tenía el pecho más ancho y brazos musculosos,_ _pero lo que los distinguían a los dos era que Itachi tenía el pelo largo y Sasuke no. _

_Además Itachi tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad mientras que su hermanito menor no, se la pasaba de taberna en taberna mientras se acostaba con quien sabe cuántas mujeres, y claro, su hermano trataba de manejar los negocios de Sasuke por que no confiaba en él ya que no tenía cabeza para eso. _

—_Este…em…— Suigetsu se aclaró la garganta – No lo sé – dijo al fin_

_Itachi esbozó una sonrisa irónica, le arrebató a Suigetsu su copa de vino y la arrojó a un rincón de la taberna. _

—_No juegues conmigo Suigetsu – los ojos de Itachi ardieron de ira – Yo no soy Sasuke, así que en este maldito momento me van a decir los dos donde esta mi hermano y si no lo hacen soy capaz de buscarlo por cada rincón de este desagradable lugar_

_**XXX**_

—_Ahh!— gimió la mujer ante las fuertes embestidas que el pelinegro le daba, Las caderas de la joven se movían al compas de las embestidas de Sasuke, besó con frenesí uno de sus seno, después de unos minutos Sasuke salió de ella y se derramo fuera, se recostó a su lado y ella le acaricio el pecho _

—_Eres increíble, me encantaría repetirlo —le dijo la mujer besando el cuello _

—_Como tú quieras — le dijo Sasuke posicionándose arriba de ella, la besaba apasionadamente… en ese momento tocaron la puerta _

— _¡Rayos! – Dijo Sasuke — ¿A qué maldito se le ocurre tocar la puerta en el mejor momento?_

—_No abras – protestó la joven al tiempo que sintió a Sasuke apartarse de ella _

—_Puede ser que sea algo importante _

_Sasuke se levantó de la cama, recogió del suelo su pantalón y se lo puso, avanzó a la puerta para abrirla y se llevo el mayor susto de su vida._

—_I— I—Itachi – dijo sorprendido _

_Itachi torció una sonrisa – veo que te gusta el ejercicio, hermanito – dijo cuando miro de reojo hacia la cama y se encontró con la joven cubierta por una sabana – Quiero hablar contigo, pero lo haré cuando estés completamente vestido. Te espero abajo y no tardes _

_Sasuke asintió, miro a su hermano bajar las escaleras, volvió a entrar a la habitación sólo para terminar de vestirse. _

— _¿Ya te vas? – preguntó la joven _

_El pelinegro no respondió a su pregunta y siguió vistiéndose. _

—_Tengo cosas que hacer – le dijo al fin cuando se abrochaba los botones de su camisa – Luego terminamos este encuentro cariño _

—_Podría ser en este instante – la joven dejo caer la sabana, esta se deslizo lentamente por su cuerpo hasta las caderas, dejando al descubierto sus generosos pechos_

_Sasuke pasó su lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos, el cuerpo de esa joven era muy tentador y el deseo se apodero de él, esbozó una media sonrisa pero por más deseo que tuviera su hermano lo esperaba abajo y si no quería verlo enfadado tenía que ir a su encuentro._

—_Será mejor que lo pospongamos en otra ocasión – avanzó a la puerta y la cerro tras de si _

_En una mesa ya lo esperaba su hermano, lo había visto rechazar a varias mujeres que se acercaban a él para ofrecerle sus servicios, Itachi era igual de atractivo como lo era Sasuke. Cuando el pelinegro menor se acercó tomó asiento en una silla en frente de su hermano._

—_Y bien ¿Qué es eso de que me quieres hablar? – preguntó Sasuke _

_Itachi permanecía serio antes de hablar._

—_Vamos, di algo – dijo Sasuke desesperado _

— _¿Tanto deseo tienes de regresar con esa mujerzuela? – inquirió su hermano mayor arqueando una ceja, pero cuando Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa supo que así era – Por lo que veo tu nunca vas a cambiar _

—_Es mi naturaleza, no veo por qué he de cambiar _

—_Sasuke…— el pelilargo hizo una pausa – Ya estoy arto de tu vida, tienes que cambiar. Tu libertinaje ya ha sobrepasado todo limite y el mío incluso _

—_Lo siento hermanito, pero continuare con mi vida hasta donde llegue _

—_Pues como hermano mayor te exijo que lo hagas. Esta vez no te hablo como un amigo, si no como tu hermano, es tiempo de que le des atención a tus negocios y por qué no casarte _

— _¿Casarme? – repitió la última palabra de Itachi _

—_Así es y si no lo haces te juro que lo lamentaras— amenazó su hermano_

— _¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? – lo reto Sasuke _

—_Me veré en la penosa situación de bajarte tus mensualidades a un nivel muy bajo en el cual no podrás ni pagarle a una prostituta _

— _¡¿Qué? Tú no puedes hacer esto – Sasuke golpeo la mesa con su puño cerrado –Ese dinero es mío _

—_Pues en ese caso hazte cargo de tus negocios porque yo ya no puedo. Muy apenas puedo con los míos como para mantener los tuyos. Esa es mi condición o te casas o te quedas en banca rota. Tú decide _

_**XXX**_

_Esa noche Sakura muy a penas probó bocado, tuvo que retiraste antes del postre ya que no se sentía bien._

_Cuando entró a su habitación se quito el vestido y se puso un camisón. Miró desde la ventana las oscuras calles, la lluvia había comenzado hace como media hora y aun no cesaba, sin duda la lluvia había sido un mal presagio._

_Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared o se casaba o iba a un internado. _

_¿Cuál de las dos opciones era la indicada?_

—_Huir sería lo mejor_

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capi, muchas gracias a los que comentaron el primer capi, por los favoritos y las alertas de verdad muchas gracias! **

**Perlita amiga no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste las adaptaciones, gracias por permitir que las haga te quiero un mundo ^^ **

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo se les quiere!**

**Caro…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_Sasuke miró a su hermano y una gran coraje lo invadió, seguramente su hermano estaba bromeando con algo tan serio como eso y si era así era la — peor broma que en su vida le había dado._

—_No se te da bien bromear Itachi – comentó Sasuke – Seguramente estas molesto por mi forma de vida_

—_Sabes perfectamente que yo no bromeo y más si se trata de algo tan serio —su hermano mayor se levantó de la silla dispuesto a marcharse – Por ahora piénsalo bien, te doy hasta mañana para que me des tu respuesta _

—_Te la puedo dar en este preciso momento – él también se levanto para estar a la altura de Itachi – No me casare de eso puedes estar seguro _

—_De acuerdo – Itachi asintió – Pero no me vengas con reclamos cuando te mande poco dinero de lo habitual, recuerda que soy tu administrador y el poder que me has dado sobre tus bienes me permite hacer eso _

— _¡Maldita sea! _

—_Sí, maldita sea. Pero si tengo que corregirte desde ahora así lo haré. Nuestros padres se han de estar avergonzando de ti al ver en lo que se ha convertido su hijo –Itachi inclinó la cabeza –Regresa a la habitación con esa mujer y termina con lo que dejaste pendiente, si eso puede aclarar tu mente, hazlo — avanzó hacia la salida de esa taberna y lo dejo solo_

_En el instante en que su hermano se fue, sus amigos se acercaron a él._

— _¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Suigetsu_

—_No es nada – Sasuke negó – Vámonos de aquí, de repente me aburrí _

_Sasuke, Suigetsu y juugo salieron de la taberna, los pensamientos del ojinegro recordando una y otra vez las condiciones de su hermano mayor, si quería seguir con su estilo de vida tendría que quitarle el poder de todos sus bienes a Itachi y contratarse otro administrador que se hiciera cargo ya que él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y mucho menos se casaría. _

_**XXX**_

_Casarse, esa palabra provocaba una oleada de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, ¿Cuándo pensó su padre eso? Apenas iba a cumplir sus 18 años y había vivido poco, el hecho de pensar en el compromiso la aterraba, odiaba esos compromisos por conveniencia, el resto de sus amigas ya estaban casadas e incluso algunas tenían hijos ¿Estaba ella preparada para un compromiso como ese? _

_Aunque se sintiera madura, aun no estaba lista y por desgracia su madre no estaba a su lado para aconsejarla sobre matrimonio, pero sabía quien si lo haría._

_Abrió la puerta de su habitación, miró el corredor y estaba en penumbras, seguramente tanto su padre cómo sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos. Así que bajó con cuidado las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarse con la ama de llaves y mas que ama era cómo su madre._

_Karoru estaba sentada en un banco mirando por la ventana de la cocina, giro su cabeza hacía la puerta de la entrada y se encontró con la más joven de los Namikaze. _

—_¿Necesitas algo, mi niña? – preguntó dulcemente la mujer _

_Karoru era una mujer ya grande, sus canas reflejaban el tiempo y los años vividos pero sobre todo la experiencia de la vida. _

—_No nana – ella negó y tomó asiento a lado de la anciana_

— _¿Qué te preocupa? – inquirió nuevamente la anciana _

—_Karoru…— hizo una pausa antes de hablar, pues estaba formulando la pregunta en su mente — ¿Cómo se prepara una para el matrimonio? Es decir…_

—_Se justo a lo que te refieres – la interrumpió la anciana, hizo a un lado el vaso en donde había bebido un poco de agua – El matrimonio por conveniencia es algo por lo que debemos pasar, nadie nos explica que cosas debemos afrontar o como será la noche de bodas_

_Al escuchar eso último, el pánico la invadió, no estaba preparada para eso, había escuchado a algunas mujeres hablar de ese tema, algunas hablaban con felicidad y otras no tanto. _

—_Pero… no sé nada _

—_Lo sé cariño, tu madre pasó por lo mismo, me preguntaba si alguna vez iba a ser feliz con el hombre que eligieron sus padres y mira, fue más que feliz_

—_Pero yo no me quiero casar. Ni mucho menos quiero ir a un convento, antes prefiero huir _

—_Huir no te serviría de nada. En tal caso que lo hicieras ¿Te has puesto pensar lo que te puede deparar la vida? _

_Karoru tomó una delicada mano de Sakura– Hija, el matrimonio no es tan malo, veras que con el paso del tiempo aprenderás amar a tu futuro marido. Ahora ve a dormir, es tarde y debes de estar bien para mañana en la noche, recuerda que mañana es la fiesta de los Wells _

_Sakura no muy convencida asintió. Decepcionada porque Karoru no le había explicado nada subió de nuevo a su habitación, se recargó en la cama y el sueño vino a ella. _

_**XXX**_

_El carruaje de Sasuke se detuvo en la entrada de su casa, suspiró y bajó del coche, estaba frustrado, su muy querido hermano había interrumpido en el mejor momento, ¿Ahora que tendría que hacer para calmar las ansias que sentía por tener a una mujer? _

_Toco la puerta y un hombre anciano, le abrió la puerta. _

—_Buenas noches, señor – saludó el hombre_

—_Buenas noches Sarutobi – respondió el saludo amargamente cuando entro a la mansión, se detuvo en el vestíbulo y miró a su mayordomo — ¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia?_

—_Lady Karin vino personalmente a entregarle esto – extendió un sobre color crema y Sasuke lo tomó_

—_Gracias Sarutobi. Me iré a dormir, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo _

_Sasuke subió las escaleras y fue directo a su habitación. Dejó el pequeño sobre en medio de la cama y tomó su bata para dormir, se la puso y después se sirvió un poco de Brandy._

_Dio un pequeño trago a su copa y miró el sobre que estaba en la cama ¿Qué le había mandado esta vez Karin? No cabía duda que él y esa pelirroja de ojos del mismo color, pasaban momentos agradables incluso aquí en su propia casa. _

_Se acercó lentamente a la cama aun con la copa en su mano, la dejo sobre la mesa y tomó la carta para abrirla. Era una invitación a un baile de disfraces que se llevaría a cabo mañana en su casa con honor al cumpleaños de su madre, maldita fuera Karin ¿por qué no se lo había dicho con anticipación?, ahora tendría que rebuscar entre su armario para usar, pero para él no era problema, tendía trajes de sobra y un sinfín de mascaras, pero mañana elegiría que ponerse, ahora lo que quería era descansar._

_Asistiría mañana a ese baile y persuadiría a Karin de pasar un momento agradable en el jardín, sólo habían pasado dos días desde su último encuentro y estaba ansioso por verla._

—_Hay Karin – susurró y se durmió _

_**XXX**_

—_No voy a ir – se aferró a su decisión _

—_Pues no me importa lo que digas, así que sube en este momento a tu habitación y cámbiate. Esta noche debe ser importante, ya que comenzaremos a buscarte un pretendiente _

—_Pero…_

—_Sakura – la interrumpió su hermano mayor – Obedece a nuestro padre y sube a tu habitación, mandare a Hinata y a Matsuri para que te ayuden _

_La joven subió a su habitación sin decir nada. Los bailes y más de disfraces le desagradaban, odiaba estar alrededor de gente hipócrita que se dedicaba a criticar los vestidos de las mujeres y la vida de las personas._

_Pero lo que más detestaba no era el baile si no a Karin, aunque sus padres fueran amigos ellas dos nunca congeniaban, por eso a la edad de diez años se impuso al no seguir frecuentándola, por desgracia se la topaba cada vez que acompañaba a Karoru al mercado, se había puesto hermosa, su cabello rojo le llegaba hasta la cintura y esos ojos del mismo color de su cabello, siempre hacía que cada hombre de derritiera a sus pies._

_Lo sabía porque escuchaba a su hermano Naruto hablar de ella, hace tiempo el estuvo enamorado de ella, la frecuentaba de vez en cuando pero jamás mostro interés a su hermano, pero cuando Hinata vino a trabajar a la casa de los Namikaze se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, tal vez su padre nunca aceptara a esa relación pero sabía de sobra lo que su hermano tramaría si se oponía, lo último que sabía de Karin era que tenía un amante nunca supo la identidad del hombre y ni si quiera deseaba saberlo._

_Hinata y Matsuri entraron a su habitación y la ayudaron a arreglarse._

—_Te vez hermosa, Sakura – dijo la peli azul una vez que terminaron _

—_Es verdad, será la envidia de todas— dijo Matsuri_

—_Gracias chicas – Sakura asintió — ¿Pueden dejarme sola un momento? Lo necesito _

_Ambas chicas asintieron, le hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación. _

_Sakura se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo, llevaba puesto un vestido color turquesa ajustado de la cintura que se moldeaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, además tenía las mangas caídas y eso dejaba al descubierto los hombros permitiendo un poco la visión del nacimiento de sus senos. Cómo peinado llevaba una diadema y su pelo ondulado caía por los hombros y por su espalda, había querido algo sencillo y ese era perfecto. _

_Se apartó del espejo y fue a su tocador para terminarse de arreglar ella sola, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró su padre con un pequeño alhajero entre las manos. Su expresión era de asombro, ya que Sakura era tan hermosa, y a pesar de que no se parecían en nada, le recordó mucho a Kushina su esposa y madre de sus hijos, la mujer que siempre amo, y siempre amara._

_Sakura se puso de pie y avanzó hacia su padre._

—_Luces hermosa esta noche – pasó una mano por las mejillas de su hija – Sabes hoy me recordaste a ella_

— _¿En cerio? – preguntó emocionada y su padre asintió _

—_Así es, así que esta noche he decidió darte esto _

_Su padre abrió el pequeño alhajero y Sakura dejó escapar un susurro al ver el hermoso collar. _

—_Le perteneció a tu abuela – comentó la cabecilla de la familia Namikaze – Después a tu madre, este diamante a estado en generación tras generación, al morir tu madre me hizo jurar que te lo diera cuando fuera el momento – su padre esbozó una sonrisa y suspiro – Y creo que es el momento_

—_Es hermoso _

_Minato sacó el collar del alhajero y se lo puso a su hija, era de plata, llevaba pequeños diamantes incrustados y por último uno diamante grande en el centro del mismo color del vestido. _

—_Pero esto aun no me ha hecho cambiar de opinión – dijo su padre – Recuerda que aun me debes una respuesta _

_Antes de salir Sakura tomó su antifaz, se colgó del brazo de su padre y ambos bajaron hasta el vestíbulo donde sus otros dos hijos los esperaba._

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola! Espero que les alla gustado! Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Estoy muy feliz de todos los favoritos y alertas que ha tenido! **

**Se les quiere hasta la próxima! **

**Caro…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Sasuke se decidió por un simple traje compuesto por un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un sacó negro, para hacer contraste un antifaz del mismo color, había guardado la invitación en el bolsillo de su gabardina, tomó un bastón y en cuando bajó las escaleras el carruaje ya lo esperaba justo en la entrada de su casa._

—_No me esperes temprano Sarutobi– le informó a su mayordomo – Puede que esta noche no regrese _

_Y salió de la casa, subió al carruaje que lo llevaría la casa de Lady Karin, había sido generosa en mandarle una invitación, después de todo un Uchiha era bienvenido en cualquier lugar. _

_El carruaje de Sasuke se detuvo justo en la entrada de la casa de Lady Karin, las luces estaban encendidas y aun seguían llegando gente, el camino que conducía hacia la entrada de la casa estaba adornado por rosas rojas y Blancas._

_Entró a la casa y dejó sus cosas con un mozo, después entro por el vestíbulo y había un sinfín de gente conocida, algunas bailaban, otras platicaban mientras bebían. Visualizó a los padres de Karin en una esquina y se acercó a ellos para saludarlos. _

—_Buenas noches señores Wells – hizo una reverencia, tomó la mano de la señora Wells y deposito un gentil beso – Le deseo un feliz cumpleaños señora Wells, el día de hoy luce hermosa _

—_Gracias hijo – la señora Wells le regaló una sonrisa – Justamente estábamos hablando de ti, le decía a mi hija Karin que no vendrías _

—_Nunca dude señora Wells, en cuanto recibí la invitación no dude en venir – Miró hacia ambos lados ya que la peliroja no se encontraba en con ellos — ¿No saben dónde está Karin?_

—_Se encuentra en el salón de baile hijo – explicó la Señora Wells_

—_Señores Wells con permio _

—_Estás en tu casa. Diviértete_

_Sasuke en lugar de ir al centro del salón de baile y buscar a Karin fue a una barra donde estaban sirviendo licor. Se recargó en la mesa y observó a los invitados bailar, todos llevaban antifaces y se veían alegres al bailar, ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que estaba bailando con un joven de su misma edad._

_Y en ese momento fue cuando la vio por primera vez, justo en la entrada ella aprecia con tres hombres, llevaba puesto un vestido color turquesa y un antifaz del mismo color. La siguió con la mirada y contempló como saludaba a los señores Wells._

_Algunas mujeres habían reconocido a Sasuke, pero él sólo tenía ojos para una, no se dio cuenta que comenzó a caminar involuntariamente hacia esa mujer de vestido color turquesa._

_Sakura se sentía incomoda con tanta gente, sus hermanos la habían dejado completamente sola y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo estar al lado de su padre quien charlaba animadamente con los señores Wells._

_Poco a poco Sakura se fue apartando de ellos, iba tan distraída cuando sintió que había chocado contra el pecho de un hombre. Sakura alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos Negros que la miraban intensamente, algo en ella hizo sentirle sensaciones que nunca había experimentado._

—_Discúlpeme – dijo un poco nerviosa – No lo vi _

—_No se preocupe – él esbozó una sonrisa – Yo iba distraído y tampoco la vi venir _

_El corazón de Sakura dio un pequeño brinco, jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre tan atractivo como él. El hombre era alto, de pecho ancho, de un brillante cabello y ojos Negros. _

_Sasuke se perdió en ese par de ojos color Jade que muy apenas podía ver por ese antifaz que ocultaba la belleza de esa mujer, era más bella incluso que la pelirroja con la que estaba dispuesto a pasar una velada intensa, pero esas intenciones desaparecieron cuando la vio entrar, estaba seguro que si alguna vez la había visto la reconocería pero no nunca había visto sus ojos. El aroma de su piel lo inundaron y un deseo por poseerla se apodero de él ¿En que estaba pensando? Nunca experimento eso, es verdad que se dejaba llevar por el deseo cuando estaba con mujeres, pero con ella era diferente, era como si deseara ser diferente en ese momento. _

_Iba a decirle algo pero una pelirroja se aceró a ellos y Sasuke tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo por soltarla aunque no quisiera y en ese momento odio a Karin por haber interrumpido el momento. _

—_Oh aquí estás – la pelirroja lo tomó de un brazo – En cuanto mis padres me dijeron que habías llegado comencé a buscarte y aquí estas – Karin no le había prestado atención a la joven, sólo la miró por el rabillo de sus ojos — ¿Le importa si me llevo a este hombre?_

_Sakura solamente negó y observó como la joven se llevaba a ese hombre._

_Karin se había llevado a Sasuke al salón de baile, la joven llevaba un vestido en color rojo con un escote muy prolongado y un antifaz en color negro. _

—_Esta noche no pienso compartirte con nadie – la joven le susurró al oído –Eres solamente mío_

—_¿Desde cuanto me has compartido? – Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa _

—_Con todas las que están aquí – dijo la chaca — ¿Te gusta mi vestido? _

_El ojinegro deslizó su vista desde los ojos de Karin y un poco más al escote, se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego se mordió el labio inferior. _

—_Está… está algo escotado – comentó nervioso _

—_Lo elegí especialmente para ti – esbozó una sonrisa seductora – Y estoy esperando a que me lo quites – le susurró fogosa al oído _

—_Karin no puedes decir eso aquí – respondió Sasuke algo nervioso – Están tus padres y hay mucha gente ¿Qué van a decir?_

— _¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha se preocupa por lo que digan los demás? ¿No te gustaría verme desnuda ante ti, como en otras ocasiones? _

"_Si" dijo para sí mismo, pero a la única que quería ver desnuda era precisamente a esa joven del vestido turquesa. _

_Por un momento Sakura había tenido la sensación de poder conocer a ese desconocido, pero la pelirroja se lo había llevado y con ella esa esperanza de saber su nombre._

—_¿Me complace Este baile My Lady? _

_Sakura esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con él._

—_No se – ella negó – No lo conozco mi señor – bromeó _

—_Eso puede arreglarse – Naruto se inclinó – Naruto Namikaze. Ven – su hermano la tomó de la mano – Quiero bailar esta contra danza y no me la pienso perder_

—_Pero Naruto…_

_El rubio no escuchó a su hermana y la arrastró hacia la pista de baile, aun el desconocido se encontraba bailando, cuando la danza la separó de su hermano en ese instante la unía a ese desconocido. _

—_Creo que el destino se aferra en unirnos señorita – le dijo con voz dulce _

—_Eso parece – respondió Sakura algo sonrojada _

—_Puedo…_

_Pero antes de que hubiera dicho algo se volvieron a separar y Sakura volvió a encontrarse con su hermano. _

_Sasuke esperaba el momento a que el baile terminara para ir con esa dama y preguntarle de una vez su nombre._

—_Sasuke te veo distraído ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Karin cuando la contra danza los unió _

—_No es nada – negó – Si me disculpas. De un momento a otro me sentí sediento _

_Y se apartó de ella lo más rápido posible. _

_La velada pasaba lenta para él, tuvo que esconderse varias veces de Karin ya que ella lo buscaba impaciente por todos los rincones del salón. En cuanto a la joven del vestido turquesa, ella permanecía a lado de un hombre y después con otro, seguramente eran familia ya que charlaba con ellos y se reía a cada minuto, era esa la sonrisa más hermosa y encantadora que en su vida había visto. _

_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa al verla salir por ese balcón, esa era la oportunidad que había esperado en toda la noche y no la iba a desperdiciar, salió del balcón, bajó unas escaleras y se escondió tras unos arbustos. _

_Gaara y Naruto la habían dejado sola ya que se habían ido a bailar con dos jóvenes que estaban sin pareja, sofocada por el ruido de la música y la gente, Sakura salió a tomar aire fresco al balcón. _

_Avanzó más allá del balcón casi hasta llegar al jardín, de pronto sintió como alguien la jalaba hacia unos arbustos y la llevaba más allá del balcón apartándola del ruido y de las luces._

_Intentó detenerse pero ese hombre era más fuerte que ella._

_De pronto un pánico la invadió, el hombre se había detenido y la recargó contra un árbol. _

—_Lo siento por lo que voy hacer my Lady. Pero me he pasado la velada completa pensando en besarla _

_Y sin previo aviso le dio un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, pero los labios de la joven no eran expertos. "Una virgen" pensó por sus adentros, así que bajo de intensidad sus besos, lentamente abrió sus labios y paso su lengua por la cavidad de la joven, era tan tibia, fresca y cada beso robado era inocente. _

_El deseo se apodero de él, si ella era virgen como pensaba tenía que conformarse con un simple y casto beso._

_El corazón de Sakura latió con tan fuerza, nunca lo había sentido latir de esa manera, era su primer beso y no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero ese hombre le fue indicando como hacerlo con sus delicados movimientos. ¿Quién era él?_

_Sasuke se vio obligado en detener el beso, ya que a ambos les faltaba el aire. _

—_Necesito saber quién eres – Sasuke estaba dispuesto a quitarle el antifaz pero la joven se apartó de él_

—_No lo haga – le rogó – Esto no debió pasar, ni siquiera lo conozco y usted a mi no – y con esto ella se retiraba lo más rápido de ese lugar_

— _¡Espera, no te vayas! _

_Pero ella no le hizo caso y se marchó de aquel lugar._

_Sasuke observó la huida de esa joven ¿Ahora como iba a saber quién era? Lo había echado todo a perder, si tan sólo en el salón se hubiera acercado a ella y le hubiera preguntado su nombre las cosas habrían sido distintas._

_Lanzó una maldición por sus adentros, estaba dispuesto a seguirla y ofrecerle una disculpa, pero algo le dijo que mirara hacía abajo y se encontró con un medallón de plata y un diamante redondo color turquesa, era de ella y estaba dispuesto a regresárselo._

_Cuando entro al salón la buscó por todos lados y no la vio por ninguna parte, ella se había marchado, sin ningún nombre, sin ningún indicio en donde buscarla, sólo había dejado como recuerdo ese collar. _

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno espero que les allá Gustado el capitulo actualizare el lunes! Actualizare pronto Entre el amor y el odio! Solo pido un poquito de paciencia los estudios me quitan la inspiración y estoy escasa de esa en este momento! Gracias a todos los que comentan se les quiere mucho! **_

_**Y perla Gracias por tu apoyo siempre te quiero un mundo ^^**_

_**Caro… **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_Sakura entró al salón y buscó a su padre, para decirle que la llevara a casa ya que se sentía mal, él accedió de buena manera, Naruto y Gaara quisieron quedarse pero no se los permitió el jefe de la familia._

_Al llegar a casa la joven sólo se despidió con un "buenas noches" y subió rápidamente a su, habitación, se quitó el antifaz y lo arrojó a un rincón de su habitación, y después se dejo caer al borde de la cama y comenzó a llorar._

_Jamás había estado en esa situación, y no comprendía por qué lloraba, pero ese hombre la hizo sentir humillada pero al mismo tiempo había gozado cada uno de sus besos, aun sentía los labios de ese desconocido en sus labios era como una llamarada de fuego._

_Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, se llevó las manos al cuello y…_

— _¡Mi collar! – Dijo desesperada— Lo he perdido _

_En ese momento Hinata toco la puerta y entro._

—_Buenas noches Sakura, vengo a ayudarla a desvestirse _

—_No te preocupes Hinata – Kagome negó –Puedes irte a dormir, yo lo haré sola_

_La joven asintió y estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación pero la peli rosa la detuvo._

—_Hinata… ¿De casualidad no has visto un collar con un diamante turquesa aquí en mi habitación?_

—_No Sakura– la joven negó – Después que usted se fue, vine para acomodar sus cosas pero en ningún momento vi ese collar que usted dice_

—_Gracias Hinata, puedes retirarte _

—_Buenas noches_

—_Descansa _

_Hinata salió de la habitación y dejo sola a Sakura, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a desatar los listones de su vestido y este se deslizó por su cuerpo, por último se quitó el corsé y tomó la bata de dormir que estaba en la cama y se la puso._

_Había perdido el collar de su madre en la casa de los Wells estaba completamente segura, pero cuando salió del balcón aun lo llevaba puesto y era probable que cuando estuvo con ese desconocido se le había caído. _

_Sintió nostalgia ya que ese era un tesoro familia, era de su madre y lo había perdido, vaya problema en el que se había metido, si su padre se daba cuenta que perdió el collar de su madre ahora si se enojaría y mucho._

_Y todo por haberse dejado llevar por esos momentos con ese desconocido. _

_**XXX**_

_Esa noche aunque tuvo la invitación de Karin de entrar a su habitación y pasar un dulce encuentro, no estaba de humor para eso, ninguna mujer se le había escapado de las manos como esa desconocida lo había hecho._

_Tocó la puerta de su casa y Sarutobi le abrió, le dio las buenas noches y subió a su habitación. Se quitó el antifaz y lo dejo en un pequeño escritorio, tomó una botella de brandy y se sirvió un poco, después se recargó en la cama y su mente le pasaba una y otra vez la dulce imagen de esa desconocida._

_Su cabello ondulado y Rosado, era una belleza aunque varias mujeres lo tenían de ese color, ninguna lo lucia tan bien como ella, sus ojos color Jade, su esbelta figura, en nacimiento de sus pechos que se asomaban discretamente por el escote, sintió un dolor en la entre pierna, si hubiera aceptado la oferta de Karin no estaría pasando por estos momentos._

_De pronto se acordó que había encontrado tirado el collar de esa joven, lo sacó de su pantalón y lo contemplaba una y mil veces, era evidente la joven buscaría esa valiosa joya hasta el rincón de cada ciudad y cuando diera con ella, esta vez no había antifaces que ocultaran su hermoso rostro._

_¿Era tan hermosa sin el antifaz? _

—_Te encontraré – juró en medio de la noche – Aunque así sea lo último que haga, daré contigo, mi enmascarada _

_**XXXX**_

_Al día siguiente Itachi fue a visitar por asuntos de negocios a Minato Namikaze, en cuanto entró Sakura fue la primera en recibirlo._

—_Señor Uchiha que gusto tenerlo por aquí – le hizo una pequeña reverencia _

—_Buenos días señorita – tomó la delicada mano de Sakura y la besó — ¿Está su padre en casa?_

_Justo en ese momento salía Minato desde la sala de estar, la joven los dejo solos y este se llevo a Itachi al despacho. Ambos hablaban de negocios, pero Itachi podía ver un poco de Distracción en Minato era extraño, que él no prestara mucha atención a los negocios._

— _¿Ocurre algo, Señor Namikaze? – le preguntó _

—_Me ocurren muchas cosas hijo – comentó Minato – Me temo que estoy más concentrado en buscarle a mi hija un esposo, que no puedo concentrarme en mis negocios_

_De pronto Itachi armó el rompecabezas en su memoria, ya estaba, si él también quería ver a su hermano casado que mejor con la hija de uno de sus socios, sin duda sería un matrimonio que a ambas familias les convendría y así serviría que su hermano cambiara el estilo de vida._

—_Que coincidencia – dijo el pelinegro – Yo en cambio ando buscando una prometida para mi hermano _

_Y como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Itachi, Minato pensó justamente lo mismo._

—_Itachi – aclaro su garganta — ¿Te gustaría ver unidas a amabas familias? ¿Es decir, que hubiera una boda de por medio?_

—_¿Estaba pensando lo mismo que yo? – inquirió arqueado una ceja _

—_Mi hija está soltera, tu hermano también lo está, tú andas buscándole una prometida a tu hermano y yo un prometido a mi hija… _

— _¿Casar a su hija con mi hermano? – mas que hacerle esa pregunta a Minato se la hacía a el mismo, Sakura era hermosa y no habría problemas en unirlos a ambos – Es buena idea_

— _¿Entonces, unimos a las familias? – Minato extendió una mano hacia Itachi_

—_Unimos a las familias – dijo el pelinegro estrechándosela _

_Ambos terminaron de hablar de negocios, Itachi que dentro de unos días vendría con su hermano para pedir la mano de su hija._

_**XXXX**_

_Sakura se la pasó en el jardín, esta vez no pudo ir a su lugar secreto, bueno no tan secreto ya que Gaara sabía a la perfección donde encontrarla. Aun estaba preocupada por su collar ¿Y si iba a la casa de los Wells y preguntaba si no habían encontrado un collar perdido? Estaba segura que aunque fuera ellos le dirían que no, era un collar demasiado fino y muy antiguo, seguramente sus antepasados y mas las mujeres estaban enfadadas con ella. _

_Pero no sólo era el collar quien la tenía distraída, era su encuentro con ese desconocido de ojos y pelo negro, seguramente era mucho más guapo sin esa mascara y por algún momento deseo volverlo tener frente a ella y que la estuviera besando como lo hizo la noche anterior, con ese beso apasionado que robaba hasta el alma. _

—_Sakura_

_Una joven la sacó de sus pensamientos y giró para verla, era su amiga Matsuri._

— _¿Qué pasa Matsu?_

—_Tu padre quiere hablar contigo – informó la joven – Dice que es urgente _

_Esto le dio pánico, seguramente había notado la ausencia del collar y no había inventado alguna escusa que decirle. La joven asintió, se levantó de la banquita en donde estaba sentada y fue directo al despacho de su padre._

_Tocó la puerta varias veces hasta que a la tercera recibió respuesta. Sakura entró y vio a su padre sentado en una silla mirándola fijamente._

— _¿Y bien? – Inquirió su padre — ¿Qué elegiste?_

_Cielos con todo lo que había pasado, se había olvidado por completo de aceptar las condiciones de su padre._

—_No he tenido tiempo para pensarlo – dijo sinceramente, la verdad era que estaba perdida a culpa de unos ojos Negros_

—_Pues yo ya lo hice por ti – informó su padre_

_El silencio se apodero de Sakura, si su padre había decidido mandarla a un convento estaba perdida, ahora más que nada no quería ir a ese lugar, quería buscar su collar y encontrar a ese hombre._

— _¿Cuándo me voy al convento? – preguntó resignada_

—_No hija – su padre negó – No iras a un convento, porque te he conseguido al mejor pretendiente _

— _¡¿Qué? – Sakura sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba _

—_Lo que has escuchado Sakura. Esta mañana cuando vino Itachi, me dijo que estaba buscando una prometida para su hermano, ¿Qué casualidad, no? Así que ambos hemos decidió unir a las familias. Prepárate hija, porque te casaras con Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha. _

_**Continuara…**_

**Espero que les alla gustado hasta la próxima! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Se les quiere un beso! **

**Caro…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_En cuanto Sakura escuchó eso, comenzó a ver borroso y sólo escucho el murmullo de su padre antes de perder la razón._

_Sakura sentía que estaba flotando sobre una nueve cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró recostada en el sofá del despacho, a su alrededor estaba su padre y sus dos hermanos. _

— _¿Me vas a comprometer con él? – inquirió Sakura al tiempo que se levantaba, se mareo y antes de caer de nuevo Naruto la retuvo en sus brazos — ¿Con ese libertino? _

—_Hija – habló serio Minato – Ya está acordado, en unos días Itachi vendrá con su hermano a pedir tu mano_

—_Lo dudo – Sakura negó – Ese tipo de hombres son de los que nunca se casan, reconocería a uno libertino en cuanto lo viera _

_Lo cierto era que Sakura conocía la fama del libertino de Sasuke Uchiha pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con él, y si lo haría lo reconocería en cualquier instante._

_Pero ignoraba por completo quien la había besado y quien tenía su collar era precisamente él. _

—_Pues aunque te opongas, está tomada mi decisión así que no intentes nada estúpido ¿Quieres? _

—_¿Cómo qué? – Sakura se apartó furiosa de Naruto _

—_Cómo huir, te conozco y sé por lo que está pasando por tu cabecita, así que si no quieres tener a un guardia que te vigile día y noche no pienses en eso. Ahora ve a descansar, la notica te ha caído de golpe _

_Sakura no dijo nada y salió furiosa del despacho._

— _¿En cerio la comprometiste con él, padre? – le preguntó Naruto_

—_Así es hijo – asintió Minato_

—_Pero Sasuke tiene pésima fama, dudo que llegue a ser buen esposo – intervino Gaara_

—_Gaara tiene razón, el no es el mismo que cuando era un niño –Dijo Naruto_

—_Hijos, ustedes son hombres, pero para las mujeres es distinto. Si los padres eligen un prometido para su hija ese será y Sakura tendrá que aceptarlo quiera o no quiera_

— _¿Y si me opongo? – inquirió Naruto entrando a la defensa de su Hermana _

—_Tú no harás eso— amenazó su padre — Este matrimonio resolverla por completo la vida de Sakura_

_Tanto Naruto y Gaara sabían que ya no tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar, así que salieron molestos rumbo a la cocina y se encontraron con Hinata y Matsuri._

—_Te vez molesto Naruto – dijo la joven Peli azul en tono dulce — ¿Pasó algo? _

—_No es nada Hinata – el rubio negó sentándose en una silla_

— _¿Quieren algo de tomar? – preguntó Matsuri_

—_Gracias Matsuri, por el momento no – respondió Gaara — ¿Qué vamos hacer? – le preguntó a su hermano en cuanto las chicas los dejaron solos_

—_Aceptar lo que ha decidido nuestro padre, no nos queda más remedio _

—_Pero conocemos a Sasuke, ya no es el mismo que venía para acá, ahora tiene la fama de libertino y yo mismo lo he visto juga siempre en la misma casa de apuestas, cuando esta aburrido va a una taberna, en los eventos sociales siempre lleva a una mujer distinta cada semana. Sakura es una mujer dulce y dudo que pueda aguantar a un tipo como él – dijo Gaara _

—_Si lo sé, es lo mismo que pienso yo – observó el camino por donde se había ido Hinata y suspiro_

— _¿No le has dicho nada? – Gaara prefirió cambiar de tema _

_Naruto observó a su hermano y esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que negaba._

—_No dudo que me haga caso. Para ella sólo soy el hijo de su patrón y no el hombre con quien ella aspire una vida ¿Y tú, has hablado con Matsuri? – Y recibió una negativa por parte de su hermano _

– _Que complicado, amamos a esas mujeres y no podemos decirles nada_

—_¿Crees que nuestro padre las acepte en la familia?_

—_No lo creo – Naruto negó con amargura – Es capaz de conseguirnos prometidas sin consultarlo_

—_Si lo hace soy capaz de huir con Matsuri_

— _Yo tampoco dudaría en escaparme con Hinata _

_**XXXX**_

_Sasuke había pasado toda la noche pensando en esa dama enmascarada, cuando entró Sarutobi a despertarlo._

—_Señor — lo llamó en voz alta para que lo escuchara _

_Aun adormilado de vio obligado a despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con su mayordomo._

— _¿Qué...pasa? – preguntó con voz perezosa _

—_La señorita Wells acaba de llegar y solicita hablar con usted – informó el anciano _

—_Dile que no puedo atenerla en este momento, que la veré más tarde – dicho esto se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza y volvió a dormir _

—_Le he dicho eso señor, pero ella insiste en hablar con usted _

—_Muy bien – Sasuke se incorporó en la cama – Hazla pasar al despacho _

_El anciano asintió y salió de la habitación. _

_Frustrado por haberse visto obligado a despertarse temprano se puso lo primero que encontró y bajó hasta el despacho._

_Entró y se encontró con la pelirroja, lo estaba esperando sentada al borde del escritorio, llevaba un vestido de color violeta con diseños de flores bordadas en azul y un tremendo escote._

— _¿Te he interrumpido el sueño? – inquirió con voz dulce y una mirada seductora_

_El joven esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura._

—_Tú nunca interrumpes nada – le susurró al oído, la rodeó por la cintura y se acercó más a ella — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

—_Bueno…— ella jugueteo con los botones de la camisa de Sasuke – Ayer te fuiste tan rápido sin despedirte de mi e incluso te espere toda la noche pero no llegaste _

—_Disculpa si me fui sin despedirme, se presento un problema, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensar tu desvelo? _

_Karin esbozó una media sonrisa, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y empezó a besar y a morder su oreja._

—_Ya sabes lo que quiero – ronroneo en su oreja para seguir bajando con sus besos por el cuello _

—_Karin aquí no – intentó apartarla pero la pelirroja lo impidió _

— _¿Por qué no? Estamos en tu casa y no hay nadie quien se dé cuenta, sólo tus empleados, pero dudo que ellos digan algo _

_Y sin dejar que hablara lo arrastró hacia ella y lo besó. El beso fue demandante, en ellos le decía que la tomara ahí mismo sobre el escritorio._

_Sasuke respondió al beso y sintió endurecer su entrepierna, las manos del joven se deslizaron más abajo del vestido y comenzó a levantar lentamente la falda hasta dejarla a la altura de sus muslos, después con sus dedos expertos deshizo cada nudo del vestido, este se deslizo hacia por el cuerpo de la joven hasta detenerse en la cintura y ahora seguía el corsé._

_Una vez que se libero de él, besó uno de los rosados pezones de la pelirroja y con la otra estimulaba el otro. Karin soltó un gemido al sentir un ardor en medio de sus muslos. _

—_Tómame Sasuke – suplicó – Tómame aquí mismo _

_Sasuke no respondió y soltó un gruñido, se desabrocho los pantalones y libero su miembro._

— _¿Deseas que te haga mía en este momento? – Le susurró al oído al mismo tiempo que acercaba su miembro a la entrepierna de la pelirroja — ¿Realmente lo deseas?_

—_Oh… si – jadeó la joven – no sabes cuánto te deseo, Hazme el amor Sasuke – volvió a suplicar _

_No necesitó preguntarle nada más y la penetró en lo más profundo de su ser. Karin gimió al sentirlo moverse dentro de ella._

_**XXXX**_

_Itachi había ido a buscar a su hermano a darle la noticia de su compromiso, tocó la puerta y le abrió Sarutobi._

—_Buenos días señor – el anciano le hizo una reverencia _

—_Buenos días Sarutobi– respondió cordialmente el saludo Itachi — ¿Está mi hermano en casa? _

— _¿El Joven Sasuke? – inquirió un poco nervioso_

— _¿A caso tengo otro hermano, Sarutobi? – Itachi arqueó una ceja, por la expresión en el rostro del anciano algo no andaba bien — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? _

—_Señor, lo que pasa es que el Joven Sasuke…._

_Pero unos ruidos no dejaron terminar su frase. El anciano iba a hablar pero Itachi levanto una mano para acallarlo, comenzó a caminar y se dejo guiar por esos ruidos, por lo que escuchaba eran gemidos de places y sobre todo de una mujer que provenían del despacho._

— _¿Quién está con él? – le preguntó al anciano una vez que él se había acercado a Itachi, pero Sarutobi no respondió – Sarutobi si no me dices en este momento juro que entrare en ese despacho y le armare el peor escándalo que ha tenido en su vida, no me importa en qué situación este horita. _

—_Lady Karin Wells_

— _¡¿Qué? – tuvo que contener el grito de ira — ¿Esa buscona? _

_El anciano sólo asintió, Itachi soltó un suspiro._

—_Muy bien, lo esperare en la sala de estar. Por lo que veo está muy ocupado como para atender a su propio hermano_

_**XXXX**_

_Cuando Sasuke sintió que iba a llegar al clímax se retiró de la joven y dejo caer su semilla al suelo no era estúpido, nunca se derramaba en ninguna mujer, así no tendría la incertidumbre de que le salieran con una sorpresa y mucho menos Karin. La miró, pero una parte de él se había sentido insatisfecho, no era a ella a quien le hacía el amor, se había imaginado a su enmascarada, imagino que esos jadeos eran de ella y le rogaban que la hiciera suya. ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer? ¿Por qué aun la seguía teniendo en sus pensamientos?_

— _¿Por qué te quedas callado? — la voz de Karin lo interrumpió _

—_Creo que es mejor que regreses a casa Karin– dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que le entregaba su corsé – Hoy espero a mi hermano y no me gustaría que nos encontrara así _

—_Pero creí que podríamos pasar más tiempo_

—_En otra ocasión – respondió Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de la joven – Lo prometo _

_Ayudó a la joven a ponerse nuevamente el vestido y la acompaño hasta la salida, Karin quería despedirse dándole un beso apasionado pero Sasuke se apartó, esto le molestó a la pelirroja y se fue._

—_Señor – lo interrumpió Sarutobi al verlo que subía de nuevo las escaleras_

—_Dime – dijo Sasuke cansado, aun tenía sueño y ese encuentro tan temprano con la pelirroja lo dejo más exhausto _

—_Su hermano lo espera en la sala de estar – informó _

_Sasuke al escuchar que su hermano estaba en casa, se puso tenso y deseo que no hubiera escuchado nada en el despacho. Avanzó hacia la sala, y efectivamente ahí estaba su hermano bebiendo un café, en cuanto él se dio cuenta de su presencia le lanzó una mirada fría y sería._

—_El ejercicio matutino es bueno para la salud – comentó sarcásticamente – Al menos tuviste la decencia de hacerlo en tu casa y no en otro lugar _

— _¿Qué te trae por aquí? – cambió de tema cuando tomó asiento en un sofá que daba frente a su hermano mayor _

—_Muchas cosas – comentó – Por lo que veo lo que te dije te entro por un oído y te salió por el otro. Sasuke ¿Cuándo vas a tomar bien el significado de la responsabilidad? – Inquirió y prosiguió con su discurso – Si no te haces cargo de tus responsabilidades nadie más lo hará por ti, ya es hora que comiences a madurar, tienes casi veinticinco años y no te has casado _

—_Me gusta la vida que llevo _

—_Sí, pero tarde o temprano comenzaras a envejecer y a las jóvenes ya no les agradaras ¿Y qué es lo que te dejará la vida? Nada, sólo el vacio y la soledad _

— _perdóname pero ¿A qué viene tu discursito?_

—_Mi intención era venir a hablar de buena manera contigo, pero esto cambia las cosas – Itachi suspiro antes de darle la noticia a su hermano – Como veo que no me has dado una respuesta y veo que no va a ser así, tome una decisión por ti_

— _¿Una decisión por mi? – preguntó curioso _

—_Así es – Itachi asintió, esto lo comenzaba a gozar, ver la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro de su hermano – Te he conseguido una prometida, una mujer respetable. Hermanito te casaras con Sakura Namikaze, la hija de Minato Namikaze nuestro socio _

—_Oh, no – el negó – No me casare con esa niña Marimacha y Frentona_

— _¿Marimacha? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Sasuke? – pregunto Itachi _

—_hay por favor, desde que nuestro padre nos llevaba a la casa de los Namikaze, odie esa niña ¿Recuerdas que se la pasaba jugando con sus hermanos? Siempre quería estar detrás de nosotros, Seguramente ahora usa pantalones, no me extrañaría nada verla vestida de hombre_

_Itachi quiso reír ante ese último comentario, si, era cierto, su padre Fugaku era socio de Minato, pero al morir el, Itachi tuvo que tomar su lugar. Era evidente que su hermano llevaba tiempo sin ver a Sakura, se había perdido el crecimiento y el desarrollo de esa mujer, en gran parte lo envidiaba, porque ella tenía una belleza oculta que atraía a un hombre con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. _

_Pero no podía ser él quien se casara con Sakura, le había dado su palabra a Minato que su hermano menor se casaría con su hija. _

—_Pues aunque te opongas, mañana mismo iremos a pedir la mano de ella_

—_Pero…— Intentó protestar _

—_Nada de peros, esta decisión ya está tomada- _

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero que les alla gustado, gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Se les quiere mucho! un beso, será hasta la próxima ^^**_

_**Caro…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_Itachi se había retirado y de tras de él dejaba a un Sasuke muy pensativo._

_A lo que él se suponía un matrimonio era lo peor que en su vida había pasado ¿Qué se supone que le ofrecería a su futura esposa? ¿Amor? No – él negó para así mismo – Lo único que podía ofrecer era placer, pero si ella buscaba algo más Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dar más, Sakura Namikaze solo se tenía que conformar con un esposo que cumpliera los placeres más íntimos ya que jamás cambiaria su estilo de vida, aun si estuviera casado o no. _

_Pero sus pensamientos no estaban con su futura prometida, si no con la hermosa y bella enmascarada, ¡Rayos! ¡Maldita sea! Eran las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez, si tan solo la hubiera alcanzado aquella noche en la que ella se escapó de sus brazos en estos momentos ya sabría su nombre e incluso la tendría en su lecho, pero por alguna razón no supo por que se quedó como piedra al verla irse._

_¿Quién era ella? ¿Alguna vez se encontrarían en otra ocasión libres de mascaras? _

_Tanto pensar en su enmascarada le provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aun tenía algo de sueño así que subió a su habitación para descansar un poco._

_Pero no lo pudo hacer, así que sacó el collar de un cofre y lo observó._

—_Primero debo encontrarte a ti y después lo que decida el destino_

_Si quería investigar quien era esa enmascarada debía ir primero a la casa de los Wells para pregunta si a ninguna dama se la había perdido un collar._

_Y así fue, en lugar de dormir, tomó un baño, se arregló y por ultimo salió con dirección a la mansión Wells._

_**XXXX**_

_Un hombre entró a una taberna en busca de su hermano, pero nadie le daba razones era como si ocultaban algo. _

— _¿Dónde está Orochimaru? – tomó a un hombre del cuello _

—_N—n—n…. — no podía decir nada debido al miedo que ese hombre le causaba _

—_Ah largo de aquí – soltó al hombre y lo dejo caer al suelo – ¿Es que nadie sabe donde esta mi hermano? – gritó con fuerza para que todos los presentes lo escucharan_

—_Yo sé donde está, Madara _

_La misma mujer con quien había estado con Sasuke se acercó a él._

— _¿Dónde está, Jazmín? – preguntó aun más furioso _

—_Muerto – respondió de una manera tan fría, era como si no le importara la gravedad del asunto_

— _¿Cómo dices? – Dijo y se dejó caer en una silla – Pero si hace unos días lo vi bien. ¿Quién lo mató?_

_La joven dudo un poco antes de revelar quien había matado a su hermano, sabía quien fue y ese era Sasuke Uchiha._

—_Sasuke Uchiha – revelo la identidad del asesino – Hace dos días tu hermano y él estaban jugando cartas, Orochimaru lo llamó tramposo y este lo reto a duelo, donde ganó él_

— _¿Cómo sabes su nombre?_

—_Pregúntale a quien sea, todos saben que fue él_

— _¿Sabes donde vive? – Preguntó nuevamente, pero sólo tuvo como respuesta una negación por parte de la joven — ¿Cómo era?_

—_Pues… alto, digamos que de tu estatura, pelo y ojos Negros_

_Con las características que le había dado esa mujer salió furioso de la taberna, jamás había escuchado ese nombre pero estaba dispuesto a dar con ese él y vengar la muerte de su hermano, si tenía que correr sangre inocente para eso, así sería._

_**XXXX**_

_Sakura en lugar de haberse ido a su habitación a descansar, salió de la casa a escondidas y fue hacía aquel viejo sauce, tomó asiento y se recargo en el viejo tronco del árbol, el sonido del pequeño arrollo la tranquilizaban un poco, aunque no lo suficiente._

_¿Así que todo ya estaba decidido? Así era como su vida iba a terminar, casada con ese hombre que con el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre le provocaba asco. Pero sus esperanzas se habían perdido cuando su propio padre le prohibió huir, si lo hacía ¿A dónde irá? No podía huir pero tampoco quería casarse con Sasuke Uchiha._

_No lo amaba, de hecho no sentía nada por él. Sus pensamientos se encontraban con una sola persona, un hombre que la había besado la noche anterior y con un simple beso le había robado el corazón. _

_Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a la casa de los Wells para preguntar por su collar y así lo hizo, acompañada de Hinata fue a la mansión de los Wells._

—_Hinata– dijo la joven mientras caminaban por la calle — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

—_La que usted quiera Sakura – respondió la chica_

— _¿Qué sientes por mi hermano Naruto? _

—_Señorita yo…— Hinata agachó la cabeza y se sonrojo al momento – No puedo contestarle eso_

—_Vamos, no seas tímida – la animó la peli rosa, para ella tanto Hinata como Matsuri eran sus amigas, por eso cuando no estaba su padre cerca de ellas se hablaban de tu unas a las otras – He visto como lo miras y como él te mira _

—_Sakura, tú bien sabes que no puedo permitirme sentir nada por Naruto, recuerda que yo soy solo una empleada y el señor Minato no aceptaría tal relación, soy inferior a ustedes_

—_Por favor, eso es una tontería – dijo Sakura molesta – Si ambos sienten lo mismo ¿Por qué ocultarlo? _

—_Sakura… creo que ya llegamos a la casa de los Wells – se interrumpió a si misma al verse en frente de la casa de los Wells_

—_Bueno, pero recuerda que tú y yo no hemos terminado nuestra platica_

—_Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí _

_La voz masculina de un hombre las interrumpió, Sakura alzó su vista y se encontró con su peor pesadilla hecha realidad._

—_Si es nada más ni nada menos que mi futura prometida _

—_Sasuke Uchiha– Sakura pronunció el nombre de ese tipo entre dientes — ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_De visita – respondió el joven esbozando una sonrisa – ¿Y tú, que haces aquí? _

—_Eso no te incumbe_

—_No me conteste así jovencita – Sasuke se acercó un poco más a ella – Si en un futuro quieres que nuestro matrimonio funcione será mejor que me hables en un tono más… dulce _

—_Falta ver si yo quiero casarme contigo _

—_Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero lamentablemente ya está decidido, tu padre y mi hermano acordaron nuestro matrimonio así que mañana o en un par de día iré a pedir tu mano _

_Un coraje invadió el ser de Sakura, quería darle una cachetada pero lo que hizo fue tomar de la mano a Hinata y retirarse del lugar, ya en otra ocasión vendría a preguntarle a la señora Wells por su medallón. _

—_Así me gusta – gritó Sasuke para que Sakura lo escuchara – Directo a casa amor _

_Quiso darse la vuelta pero Hinata se lo impidió._

—_Es un idiota – gruño Sakura — ¿Y con ese imbécil me van a casar?_

—_Sakura, será mejor que cuides tu vocabulario – sugirió Hinata – No vaya ser que alguien te escuche y se lleve una mala impresión _

—_Pues no me importa, ese hombre me saca de mis casillas. Ni tiempo me dio de hablar con la señora Wells_

_**XXXX**_

_Sasuke se encontraba en la sala de estar de la mansión de los Wells, para su fortuna Karin no se encontraba en casa. Tomaba un café cuando apareció la señora Wells en la entrada, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mano a la señora._

— _¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sasuke? – preguntó la señora Wells al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en un sofá _

—_No sé cómo empezar señora Wells – Sasuke se aclaró la garganta _

_La señora Wells esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, por fin Sasuke venía a pedir la mano de su hija._

—_Pues tú dirás – fingió interés _

—_La noche anterior en el baile, ¿No recuerda a una joven de un vestido color turquesa?_

—_Sasuke, senito decírtelo pero no recuerdo a nadie – mintió ya que sabía perfectamente quien era esa joven… Sakura Namikaze, quiso decirle, pero no se lo diría, tenía pensado casar a su hija con Sasuke Uchiha y nadie se lo impediría – A lo mejor fue una alucinación tuya _

—_Puede ser – Sasuke asintió — ¿Pero ninguna dama ha venido a preguntar por algo que se le haya extraviado? _

—_La verdad no— la señora Wells negó — ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Pasó algo? _

—_No, no es nada, simplemente curiosidad – el joven Uchiha se levanto del sofá – Bueno señora Wells, creo que me voy _

— _¿No te quedas a comer? – Preguntó ilusionada – Karin llegara en cualquier momento y se alegrara de verte_

_Eso era precisamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer Sasuke, evitar a toda costa a Karin desde que había ido a verlo en la mañana._

—_Será en otra ocasión –Sasuke inclinó la cabeza – Tengo que arreglar unos pendientes _

—_Bueno, que tengas buen día_

_Ambos se despidieron y Sasuke salió rápidamente de la mansión de los Wells, no había tenido suerte en saber tan siquiera el nombre de esa joven, su única esperanza era la madre de Karin pero ella no le había ayudado en nada. ¿En donde más buscaría a esa joven? ¿Estaría tan cerca de él que era posible que no se diera cuenta?_

_**XXXX**_

_Al día siguiente Sasuke e Itachi iban rumbo a la casa de los Namizake. El hermano mayor le entregó una pequeña caja su hermano._

_Sasuke la abrió y en el encontró un anillo de compromiso, ese anillo significaba su condena._

—_Gracias – asintió su hermano – Pero no eres mi tipo – bromeó esbozando una media sonrisa _

—_Tú tampoco eres mi tipo – Itachi le siguió el juego – Por si no lo ha notado, es la misma sortija de compromiso de nuestra madre. Se supone que yo se la daría a mi prometida, pero como serás el primero en casarte, le corresponde a tu esposa usarla_

— _¿Y por qué no te casas tú con ella? – preguntó frustrado, cerró la pequeña caja y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón _

—_Por qué no puedo Sasuke. Además le di mi palabra a Minato que tú te casarías con su hija_

_Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le complacía verse casado con Sakura, aunque el día que la vio de sorprendió, esa joven había crecido demasiado y se puso realmente hermosa, pero eso no lo haría cambiar nunca de parecer ya que su principal objetivo era buscar a su enmascarada._

_Ambos llegaron a la casa de los Namikaze, había luces prendidas y tal parecía que los estaban esperando, Sasuke sintió ese impulso de darse media vuelta y salir huyendo, pero no era un hombre cobarde, si su hermano le dio su palabra a Minato Namikaze de que él se casaría con su hija tendría que aceptarlo para no dejar en ridículo a su hermano._

_Itachi llamó a la puerta y una joven de pelo castaño los atendió y al ver quiénes eran de inmediato los dejo entrar y los llevo a la sala de estar donde ya los esperaba Minato y sus dos hijos._

_Sasuke contemplaba cada habitación de la casa, en ella se sentía una especie de tranquilidad era como si la palabra "hogar" se viera reflejada en esas paredes y más con los integrantes de la familia._

—_Itachi – dijo Minato al verlo– Los estábamos esperando – le dio un abrazo a Itachi y cuando el posó los ojos en Sasuke, extendió una mano hacia él – Me alegra de verte hijo, has crecido mucho_

—_Señor Namikaze – Sasuke estrechó su mano con la del hombre que tenía en frente y que se convertiría en su suegro_

—_Hola Sasuke, ha pasado mucho tiempo—Saludo Naruto _

—_Naruto, Gaara —Saludo el pelinegro—Si es cierto hace mucho que no los veía_

_Su hermano mayor le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sasuke y este compendió lo que le quería decir._

— _¿Y su hija? – Sasuke preguntó por Sakura y después miró a su hermano Itachi quien mostraba una mirada complaciente ¿Acaso quería que se mostrara interesado en Sakura?_

—_Está arriba, bajará en un momento – comentó Minato_

_Pero Minato no tuvo necesidad de mandar a buscar a su hija, ya justamente en ese momento entraba._

_Sasuke al verla se le abrieron mas los ojos al verla con ese vestido color rojo, se moldeaba perfectamente a las delicadas curvas de la joven y qué decir del pequeño escote, aunque era discreto dejaba mucho a la imaginación cuando sobresalía el nacimiento de sus sensuales pechos._

_**Continuara… **_

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi! Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios para saber si les esta gustando, muchas gracias por todos los favoritos y las alertas de verdad que bueno que les guste, será hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho! **

**Caro…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Sasuke avanzó lentamente con dirección hacía la mujer que tenía en frente, sin importarle que la sala estuviera repleta de personas, lo único que quería era llegar a su destino y su destino era Sakura._

_Pero a medida que se acercaba a ella, más clara era su imagen, ahora que lo pensaba, no la había podido ver bien aquel día en que se encontraron frente a la casa de los Wells y más que el encuentro no fue muy agradable que digamos. _

_Sakura era una mujer sumamente hermosa , sus ojos color Jade brillaban intensamente, era como si con una simple mirada lo quisiera hechizar y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo, sus labios, tiernos y sensuales lo invitaban a besarlos y él siendo hombre no podría dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa, su cuerpo, dios su cuerpo, esa silueta iba acompañada de dos hermosos pechos que perfectamente se podrían moldear en sus manos, sus tentadoras curvas moldeaban maravillosamente su cuerpo y era como ver a una musa desnuda recibiendo los rayos plateados de la luna y él a su lado haciéndole el amor. _

_Cerró sus ojos ante esos pensamientos, pero ella iba a ser su esposa así que no tenía nada de malo pensar en ello y cuando ambos estuvieran casados no sólo él lo disfrutaría, si no ella también_

_Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tomó su mano derecha y la besó._

_A pesar de tener guantes Sakura pudo sentir el potente beso atravesar su tersa piel._

—_Señorita – dijo con voz condenadamente seductora – Esta noche esta especialmente hermosa_

_Sakura no podía negar sentir una fuerte atracción hacia Sasuke, pero no debía y no podía permitirse el sentir eso, ya que él era un libertino que no podría ofrecer nada… solo pasión._

—_Gracias – dijo ruborizada _

— _¿Por qué no vamos al comedor? – Los interrumpió Minato– La cena ya esta lista_

—_Ustedes vayan – comentó Sasuke sin dejar de ver a los ojos a su futura esposa – ¿Me permiten unos momentos con la dama?_

—_Por supuesto Sasuke – respondió Minato_

_Itachi y Minato salieron juntos. Naruto no quiso moverse de su lugar, no le gustaba dejar a su hermana con ese tipo, pero Gaara lo empujo hasta salir de la sala de estar._

— _¡Ya déjame! – Dijo enfurecido y se trato de soltar – No me gusta dejarla con ese tipo _

—_Tranquilo Naruto, él es su prometido_

—_No – negó el rubio – Aun no le ha dado el anillo de compromiso, así que no tiene derecho de estar a salas con ella_

—_Este comportamiento se debe a ¿qué no te agrada Sasuke o que tienes celos? – preguntó Gaara cruzándose de brazos _

—_Ni me agrada ni tengo celos – explicó su hermano – No me gustaría ver a mi pequeña hermana sufrir por un imbécil _

— _¿Prefieres que se vaya a un convento?_

_Naruto no dijo nada, estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a la sala, pero su hermano menor lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo caminar en dirección al comedor._

—_Recuérdame golpearte el trasero cuando está velada termine – murmuró _

—_Por supuesto que te lo recordare, pero falta ver si yo me dejo _

_Naruto y Gaara entraron al comedor. El padre de ambos ocupaba el asiento del señor de la casa, a su izquierda estaba Itachi, los dos jóvenes tomatón asiento a un lado de Itachi, ya que los dos asientos de la derecha fueron reservados para Sasuke y Sakura._

— _¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos solos? – preguntó Minato a Itachi_

—_Por supuesto. Sasuke se siente presionado cuando hay demasiada gente a su alrededor, es mejor dejarlo solo para que le pida a Sakura matrimonio – explicó Itachi _

—_Si es que no se arrepiente y sale corriendo – comentó Naruto, pero sintió que alguien lo golpeo en un tobillo y ese era su hermano Gaara, al verlo le lanzo una mirada llena de furia y si no hubieran estado su padre e Itachi lo habría matado _

—_Disculpen a mi hermano – dijo Gaara– Anda de mal humor está noche _

_**XXX**_

_Ninguno de los dos había dado iniciativa, Sakura iba a tomar asiento pero Sasuke se lo impidió, si tenía que hacer esto, tenía que verla a los ojos para darse un poco de valor, en lo personal le desagradaba la idea de estar casado ya que como lo había dicho en un principio, no sería el esposo que toda mujer deseara fiel y amoroso pero podía cumplir con las obligaciones que le correspondían._

—_Escucha – antes de sacar la cajita donde estaba guardo el anillo tenía que dejar algunas cosas bien claras con ella – Antes de dar el siguiente paso, quiero que sepas que esto yo no pedí – tomó una gran cantidad de aire y después fue exhalando un poco – Tal vez no pueda ser el marido fiel y amoroso que desea, pero de una cosa puedes estar segura – se acercó a ella lentamente y le susurró al oído – Mientras estés en mi lecho no tendrás queja alguna_

_Sakura al escuchar lo atrevido de sus palabras retrocedió unos pasos un poco sonrojada y se llevó una mano al pecho._

— _¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? – dijo ofendida _

—_Simplemente soy sincero – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – No puedo ofrecer algo más allá de lo que puedo dar _

_A estas alturas o aceptaba ir a un convento o aceptaba ese matrimonio aun y con las condiciones de Sasuke._

— _¿Y dejar que hablen de mi? – Preguntó Sakura – Se la clase de hombre que eres Uchiha ¿Qué pasará si alguien te ve con una de tus conquistas mientras estemos casados? _

—_Seré muy cuidadoso, te lo prometo _

—_Vaya consuelo_

—_Sakura, aquí hay dos opciones. Puedes aceptar casarte conmigo o irte a un convento – comentó y asintió cuando Sakura lo miró – Lo sé todo, sé porque tu padre quiere casarte. ¿Aceptas o no?_

— _¿Acaso tengo una tercera opción? _

—_No – está vez Sasuke sacó la cajita de su saco, la abrió y reveló el hermoso anillo de compromiso – Esté anillo le perteneció a mi madre — tomó una mano de la peli rosa – Y ahora te pertenecerá a ti, cuídalo ya que es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella – le colocó en anillo en el dedo anular – Y con esto te pregunto ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Pero antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta, comenzó a sentirse presionada por todo lo que había pasado, su compromiso, el hombre que la besó en aquel baile de mascaras en donde perdió en collar de su madre, no pudo más y se desmayó, pero antes de cayera al suelo Sasuke la sostuvo entre sus brazos._

_En ese momento entró Hinata a la sala de estar y al ver a su amiga desmayada se alarmó, pero Sasuke le pidió que no dijera nada y que la llevara a la habitación de la dama._

_Mientras subían las escaleras, recargó a Sakura en su pecho y sintió su calda y suave piel, la miró pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados, esbozó una sonrisa ya que era aun más hermosa durmiendo._

_Entraron a la habitación y Sasuke llevó a Sakura hasta la cama, sin prestarle atención al vestido color turquesa que estaba recargado en el sofá._

—_Será mejor que la deje descansar – dijo el pelinegro – El día de hoy ha sido mucho para ella – Sasuke antes de salir vio a Hinata acercarse a Sakura y salió_

_**XXXX**_

_Fue directo al comedor y los hombres que estaban ahí, al verlo guardaron silencio. _

— _¿Dónde está mi hija? – preguntó Minato _

—_La proposición la ha dejo impactada que terminó por desmayarse – informó el pelinegro_

— _¡¿Cómo? – Minato al escuchar eso, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a ir en busca de su hija_

—_Tranquilo, ella está bien. Yo mismo la lleve a su habitación para que descansara _

_Pero si alguien no presto atención en sus palabras fue Naruto, ya que se levantó y salió del comedor directo a ver a su hermana, al entrar se encontró con Hinata._

— _¿Cómo está? – le preguntó a la joven _

—_Acaba de reaccionar hace unos segundos, pero le dije que durmiera – respondió Hinata con una sonrisa _

_Naruto buscó un banquito y lo dejo a un lado de la cama y de Hinata. Tomó asiento y miro a su hermana._

— _¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó dulcemente Hinata_

_Naruto al escuchar su dulce voz negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Hinata tenía los ojos más Extraños y más hermosos que cualquier mujer pudiera tener, era de un blanco perlado, ella era hermosa muchísimo más que Karin, recordaba lo estúpido que había sido en dejarse encaprichar con una mujer que nunca le haría caso y cuando conoció a la mujer que tenía enfrente le dio gracias al cielo por tenerla cerca de él, y con el paso del tiempo se iba enamorando más y más de ella._

_Si su padre no aceptaba dicha relación le pediría que huyeran juntos, ya que no le gustaría verla con otro hombre que no fuera él. Naruto tomó las delicadas manos de Hinata._

—_No me pasa nada pequeña – y las besó_

_Pero no se conformaba con eso, ya que se levantó y con la inercia atrajo a la joven hacía sí._

—_Na...ruto – el corazón de la joven latía con mucha fuerza — ¿Qué te propones? – preguntó nerviosa _

—_Besarte _

_Dicho esto, acercó sus labios a los de ella y los hizo presos de un beso abrazador y lleno de amor, donde los sentimientos salían a flor de piel._

_Se besaron sin saber que alguien los había visto. _

—_Lo siento – Hinata se apartó de él – Esto no es correcto _

—_Hinata – Naruto intentó tomarla nuevamente del brazo para atraerla hacia él_

—_No – la peli azul negó con la cabeza y saló de la habitación _

_Naruto observó como la joven se marchaba sin decirle nada más y esto lo hico sentirse frustrado, ya que la amaba y si no podía decírselo se lo demostraría con hechos. Probablemente Hinata pensaba que él estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y que por ser el hijo de su patrón podría darse ciertas facilidades con ella, pero no era así, él la amaba sinceramente, más que a nada en este mundo. _

_No quiso hacer ruido y despertar a su hermana, tomó asiento en el banquito y velo su sueño._

—_Si querías hacerle saber que la amabas, bastaría con se lo hubieras dicho_

_Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz de su hermana y se sonrojó._

—_Se supone que estabas dormida – su hermano mayor inclinó un poco la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos _

—_No pude dormir – dijo sinceramente – Además, no quise interrumpir tu momento con Hinata. ¿La amas, verdad?_

—_Ay, Sakura– Naruto suspiró con solo recordarla – Mucho, sólo que no se da cuenta de cuánto la amo_

—_Pues díselo – lo aconsejó _

—_No puedo, nuestro padre jamás lo permitiría ¿Cómo te sientes? –Naruto prefirió cambiar de tema, ya que si en algo era celoso era precisamente el tema del gran amor que le profesaba a la chica que acababa de salir _

_Sakura roló los ojos antes de contestar —Bien – y después observó el anillo de compromiso – Supongo que la boda ya es un hecho_

—_Así es – Naruto asintió – Una vez llevando ese anillo, ya no hay marcha atrás _

_**XXX**_

_Esa noche Sasuke había llegado a su casa, en gran parte se sentía preocupado por su joven prometida, esperaba que ella estuviera bien._

_Cuando Sarutobi abrió la puerta le informó que Karin lo estaba esperando en la sala de estar por más de media hora y que no se había querido ir sin antes de hablar con él, suspiró antes de entrar y encontrarse con ella._

_La joven se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás tomando un poco de té, en cuanto lo vio se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él. Sasuke por lo que veía en sus resplandecientes ojos rojos la joven no se encontraba de buen humor. _

—_Te estaba esperando – se detuvo ante él y se cruzó de brazos – Tu sirviente no me quiso decir donde habías ido, además me trató mal – se quejó _

—_No veo que te haya tratado mal, por lo que veo cuando entre estabas muy cómoda, incluso bebiendo té – a Sasuke le molestaba que se metieran con sus empleados y más el tono en que Karin se había referido a Sarutobi, más que su empleado era como un amigo incluso un padre_

_La joven no supo que responder, así que la mejor opción fue cambiar repentinamente de tema y así lo hizo._

— _¿Dónde estabas? _

— _¿Te importa? – Sasuke arqueó una ceja, lo menos que había deseado era verla, quería llegar a casa y descansar _

—_No me hables en ese tono Sasuke – la joven alzó la voz ante la manera en que Sasuke se dirigía – Te hice una pregunta y no me gusta que me respondan con otra_

— _¿Quieres saberlo? _

— _¡Dónde estabas! – insistió en saberlo _

_Sasuke frunció el entre cejo, ninguna mujer por más hermosa que fuera le hablaba de esa manera, aun no nacía la mujer que gobernaba en su corazón, de hecho no existía tal mujer. Y si Karin creía que por el sólo hecho de tener encuentros íntimos ya era su dueña estaba en un tremendo error, ahora se daba cuenta que era tiempo de cortar con esa relación por lo sano, y la mejor manera para hacerlo era informarle que se iba a casar, aunque esto significara que para el día siguiente toda Konoha se enteraría de que el famoso libertino se casaba con la única hija de Minato Namikaze. _

—_Estaba en casa de mi prometida – dijo sin bacilar y esa palabra lo había sorprendido incluso más que a la pelirroja _

— _¿T—tu prometida? – Balbuceó y se llevó una mano a sus hermosos labios rojos – Es una broma verdad— pero se dio cuenta que no fue broma cuando Sasuke negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro — ¿Pero cómo? Tú… el famoso libertino, comprometido, no puedo creerlo _

—_Pues creerlo. Esta misma noche me acabo de comprometer – explicó Sasuke _

—_Creí que tú y yo…_

—_Pues creíste mal Karin, los dos disfrutamos en su momento esta pequeña relación, pero las cosas han cambiando _

— _¿Y quién es la afortunada? –peguntó con profundo pesar, ya que en el fondo pensaba que Sasuke terminaría por elegirla a ella _

—_Confórmate con saber que me caso dentro de unos días, prefiero reservarme el nombre de mi prometida_

_Karin se acercó a él y le susurró al odio con un tono sensual y provocador – En ese caso, déjame darte tu despedida de soltero _

_Esto a Sasuke hizo que se le despertara el deseo, pero era mejor mantener la calma, prefería mantenerse alejado por un tiempo del libertinaje, ya después de que se aburriera de su matrimonio regresaría a las andadas._

—_Tus palabras son muy provocadoras – admitió Sasuke – Pero mucho me temo que no puedo aceptar una propuesta tan tentadora _

— _¿Por qué no? – Karin inclinó un poco la cabeza — ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso ya no me deseas? – la pelirroja rosó sus senos en el fuerte pecho de Sasuke_

_Al sentir el contacto de sus tibios pechos, Sasuke gruñó por sus adentros, deseando en ese instante que ella se retirara, pero su deseo fue más grande que terminó por tomarla de la cintura para atraerla hacia él y besarla, después examinó si no había nadie en la recepción y salió con la joven, para subir por la escaleras y llevarla a su habitación._

_Una vez adentro cerró la puerta con uno de sus talones, ambos se desvistieron y al poco tiempo se encontraban haciendo el amor._

_Una hora después, Sasuke contempló las sabanas en donde había estado hace unos momentos Karin antes de irse, a pesar del placer que ambos habían experimentado, por primera vez se sentía vacio y no sabía por qué._

_Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia una mesa de noche y se sirvió un poco de brandy y salía al balcón a contemplar la luz de la luna, en ese momento a su mente vino esa joven de vestido color turquesa, aun no la podía sacar de su mente, no podía borrar esos labios tibios sobre los suyos, aun tenía su sabor, su aroma, su esencia, esa esencia de una mujer pura que era la primera vez que besaba._

_¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se ocultaba? Los intentos por tratar de averiguar quién era cada lo hacían frustrase más e incluso llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez ella era un sueño, un castigo del cielo por ser lo que era, pero no, no se resignaba a creer eso, ella no fue una ilusión ya que la sintió tan real y por primera vez se dijo que si la tuviera en frente renunciaría a su vida con tal de ser sólo para ella._

_Y no supo porque, pero la relacionó mucho con Sakura, al decir verdad, ambas eran parecidas, incluso si su prometida llevara el mismo vestido, el antifaz y el collar que tenía en su poder, llegaría a la conclusión de que eran la misma persona, pero era evidente que esto no iba a ser, ya que seguramente allá afuera había jóvenes que podrían ser la dama que él buscaba._

—_Aparece por favor – rogó al cielo porque ella se hiciera presente – aparece antes de que sea tarde _

_Eso último era más que una súplica, porque si ella se hiciera presente, él mandaría al diablo su compromiso y le sería fiel a esa misteriosa mujer. _

_**XXX**_

_Madara había logrado averiguar con facilidad quien era el tal Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Así que era un libertino, eh? Bueno al menos ya sabía cuál era su punto débil, las mujeres, solo era cuestión de saber por dónde atacarlo y ya sabía perfectamente quien lo iba ayudar. _

_Entró a la habitación de aquella mujer, ella se encontraba maquillándose y dejo de hacerlo al verlo, en ocasiones cuando él se sentía aburrido buscaba su compañía ya que era una de las mejores amantes._

—_Necesito tu ayuda – Madara se había acercado a ella y miró sus ojos Jades y fríos reflejados en el espejo – Pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros dos _

—_Tú dirás – y la joven de cabello Rosa esbozó una sonrisa _

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola aquí les traigo el capi, disculpen por la tardanza es que hay paro y los profes nos dan el doble de trabajo se me hace casi imposible, bueno espero que les allá gustado el capi, espero sus comentarios para que me animen a seguir! Gracias a todos se les quiere**_

_**Caro…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

_La mujer de cabellos rosas giró sobre el pequeño taburete en donde estaba sentada, cruzó su pierna derecha y observó al hombre que justamente se acababa de sentar al borde de la cama. _

— _¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó arqueando una de sus delgadas cejas _

_Madara esbozó una media sonrisa, tomó asiento al borde de la cama y comenzó a jugar con un listón de color rosa que se encontraba a un lado. _

—_Quiero que me ayudes a deshacerme de un tipo – al verla que arqueó un pocos mas la ceja y entraba en una especie de confusión prosiguió – No se trata de matarlo si es lo que piensas, aunque eso es lo que más desearía en el mundo _

— _¿Y cómo quieres deshacerte de él?_

—_Tú – la señaló – Te encargaras de eso, hazlo sufrir, enamóralo y cuando este perdidamente enamorado de ti… apuñálalo en el corazón, pero de sufrimiento _

—_Hablas como si ese hombre te hubiese hecho algo terrible _

—_Claro que me lo hizo – en ese momento los ojos de Madara se tornaron de un color rojo muy intenso – Mató a mi único hermano y eso no se lo voy a permitir _

—_Lo siento Madara, si es para vengarte ten por seguro que te ayudare, pero aun no me has dicho quien es _

—_Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – explicó – Ha lo que sé, bueno más bien, me dijo un amigo de él, una noche en un baile de mascaras, conoció a una mujer que casualmente coincide con tu descripción_

_La mujer al escucharlo comprendía cada una de las palabras de Madara._

— _¿Y tú quieres que me haga pasar por esa "enmascarada", lo enamore para hacerlo sufrir? _

—_Es correcto – extendió una mano hacia ella — ¿Estás conmigo o no? _

—_Desde cuando te he dicho "no" a todo lo que me pides _

—_Es verdad pero nunca está de más preguntar, Natsumi—dijo Madara _

_Natsumi tomó la mano de Madara pero él la atrajo hacia él, la besó salvajemente y luego ambos terminaron desnudos en la cama._

—_Solo una cosa más – dijo Madara acariciando las rosadas mejillas de Natsumi– No quiero que por ningún motivo te haga el amor ¿entiendes? _

— _¿Acaso está celosos, mi señor? – ella esbozó una sonrisa seductora que hizo inflamar más el deseo de Madara por ella_

—_Si— admitió al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus labios y los besaba – Moriría de celos al verte en su cama, en sus brazos _

— _¿Pero y cómo quieres que se llegue a enamorar de mi? – preguntó apartándose un poco de él _

—_Mejor no hablemos de él _

_**XXX**_

_Dos semanas habían pasado y aun por más que deseara huir sabría que no podía hacerlo, en el fondo era una cobarde y no podía causarles un terrible daño a su padre y a sus hermanos._

_En esas semanas se habían hecho los preparativos para la boda de Sakura Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha y ahora era la comidilla de toda Konoha, hablaban a sus espaladas y podía sentir los susurros, las mujeres de su misma edad la miraban con envidia al verla pasear del brazo de su prometido._

_Aunque él le prometió que sería discreto en sus relaciones amorosas aun no sabía si se acostumbraría a eso, había deseado tantas veces que ese enmascarado que conoció en aquel baile viniera por ella y se la llevaría lejos de todo y sólo pudieran existir él y ella. _

_Ese día era su boda y en unas pocas horas dejaría ser Sakura Haruno para convertirse en Sakura Uchiha, ella hizo una mueca al recordar ese apellido._

_Así que con profundo pesar se levantó de la cama para darse un baño, media hora después habían entrado Karoru, Matsuri y Hinata para ayudarla a arreglarse._

_No quiso verse en el espejo una vez que ya estaba lista, esperó a que las tres mujeres salieran, la joven mantenía la cabeza agachada, no quería ver su reflejo en el pequeño espejo, así que se levantó y fue directo al espejo de cuerpo completo._

_Suspiro al verse con ese vestido color gris plata, era el mismo que había usado su madre en su boda, claro que se le hicieron unas pequeñas modificaciones, pero el diseño seguía siendo el mismo._

_Alguien abrió la puerta, cuando ella giró para ver quién era, se encontró con la mirada de su padre._

—_Estas Hermosa – comentó cuando se acercaba a ella – Con ese vestido me haces recordad el día en que me case con tu madre – Minato se acerco a Sakura y la abrazó – Cuando entró a la iglesia y la vi tan sonriente – alzó la barbilla de su hija – Supe que sería la mujer de mi vida, la única a quien podría amar, con la única que compartiría el resto de mis días – todo lo que decía lo decía con el corazón, ya que al verla con ese vestido le había causado melancolía _

—_Ya papá – Sakura trató de tranquilizarlo – Sólo me voy a casar ¿O quieres arrepentirte y mandarme a un internado? _

—_No— Minato negó – Sabes que no hay marcha atrás Sakura, el día ha llegado y ya demos partir a la iglesia, si no llegaremos tarde _

—_He escuchado que la novia tiene el privilegio de llegar tarde – aun en su estado de melancolía se vio forzada a sonreír y su sonrisa había salido de una forma tan natural_

—_Privilegio que no puede ser concedido señorita _

_Tomó el brazo de su hija y ambos salieron de la habitación, Naruto y Gaara se les unieron en la recepción._

—_Te doy un abrazo no de despedida, si no de un hasta luego – le dijo el hermano mayor – Te voy a extrañar pequeña – Naruto trató de evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos_

—_Y yo a ti _

—_Si Sasuke te hace algo, tú sólo dime y hago que te pida perdón de rodillas _

—_Naruto, creo que no va a ser necesario – intervino su padre _

_Sakura no dijo nada más y se acercó a Gaara, ya que estaba un poco apartado de ellos._

— _¿No te vas a despedir de mi? – preguntó la joven poniéndose en frente de él _

—_Que te puedo decir – en los ojos de Gaara se reflejaba la tristeza – Al igual que Naruto te voy a extrañar_

_Sakura sabía perfectamente que él era quien más la iba a extrañar, ya que desde que eran unos niños ella y él siempre habían estado juntos, andaban de un lado a otro, corrían de aquí a allá y sobre todo compartían el mismo amor por los caballos. _

—_Sabes que a ti es a quien voy a extrañar más – Sakura dejó su ramo de flores en la mesita que estaba en medio de la recepción – Eres mi hermano favorito – y Gaara la abrazó _

—_Te repito lo mismo que te dijo Naruto – le susurró muy quedito en el oído – Si ese desgraciado te llega a herir juro que yo mismo lo matare _

—_Bueno ya basta de despedidas y amenazasen contra de su futuro cuñado – dijo Minato – Debemos partir a la iglesia o se nos hará tarde_

_Los dos hermanos subieron a un carruaje mientras que Sakura y su Minato subían a una carroza adornada con flores y listones de color blanco. _

_**XXX**_

_En la iglesia, Sasuke esperaba a la novia y a su hermano ya que no había aparecido en las últimas horas y eso lo preocupaba._

_Sasuke lucía un elegante esmoquin negro, esperaba impaciente ya fuera la llegada de su hermano o de la novia. Karin al verlo nervioso se acercó a él._

— _¿Nervioso de que no llegue la novia, querido? – la pelirroja llevaba un vestido en color amarillo y con un escote muy prolongado_

—_No estoy para tus bromas Karin – respondió Sasuke quien no puedo evitar dejar de ver el escote de la pelirroja y le susurró al oído — ¿Te he dicho lo tentador que resulta tu escote?_

_Karin esbozó una sonrisa complacida – ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó y Sasuke asintió – Lo siento, pero no me lo puse para ti está vez – le giño un ojo y se retiro dejándolo solo_

—_Sasuke_

_Esa era la voz de su hermano, al darse vuelta para verlo, vio que iba acompañado de una hermosa damita, la joven era un poco más baja que Itachi, su cabello era rubio y tenía ojos azules. _

—_Hasta que llegas – Sasuke le dio un abrazo a su hermano mayor_

—_Creí que ibas a ser tú el que llegaría tarde – Itachi atrajo más a la joven y se la presentó a Inuyasha – Sasuke, ella es Ino Yamanaka _

—_Mucho gusto señorita, Sasuke Uchiha – el ojinegro tomó la mano de la joven y deposito un beso _

—_Es un gusto conocerlo señor Uchiha – dijo la joven_

—_Por favor, háblame de tu_

—_Como tú digas Sasuke_

_En ese momento la carroza blanca llegaba y Sasuke al verla, suspiró, ya que en tan sólo unas horas dejaría de ser libre para estar unido a una mujer que no amaba._

_Todos comenzaron a entrar a la iglesia a esperar a la novia, Sasuke ya estaba frente al altar y cuando vio a su futura esposa entrar del brazo de su padre, todo el lugar comenzó a verse solitario y sólo podía verla a ella, se veía hermosa con ese vestido color perla, caminando con pasos suaves y graciables, sonriendo a quienes la saludaban de lejos y un poderoso impulso por querer besarla se apodero de él._

_Cuando por fin ella llegó con su padre hasta el altar, Minato le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke y así comenzaba la ceremonia._

_El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza, había sido una travesía cruzar el pasillo de la iglesia hasta el altar y cuando lo vio, allí esperando por ella todas sus defensas bajaron, se veía realmente guapo con ese traje de novio, con esa sonrisa suya que derretía un sinfín de corazones. _

_Pasó media hora y la hora de los votos había llegado._

_Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke y pronunció sus votos – Yo… Sakura Namikaze, te tomo a ti, Sasuke Uchiha como mi legitimo esposo, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida – y con este final, con sumo cuidado colocó el anillo en el dedo anular_

_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, suspiró nuevamente ya que ahora era su turno, con cuidado tomó la mano de Sakura y la recargó en su mano izquierda, la miró a los ojos que por alguna extraña razón tenían mucha influencia en él, era como si lo hechizaran y a la vez le daban valor._

—_Yo Sasuke Uchiha, te tomo a ti, Sakura Namikaze como mi legitima esposa, para amarte, respetarte todos los días de mi vida– así le colocó el anillo de bodas en el dedo anular _

_Y el sacerdote terminó la ceremonia con un "los declaro marido y mujer", ahora el momento de besar a la novia había llegado, Sasuke retiró lentamente el velo y pudo ver más claros los ojos de Sakura, se acercó lentamente a ella y depositó un tierno beso en los labios, pero cuando sintió ese fino rose se le habían hecho conocidos, en alguna parte lejana él había probado esos labios sólo que no se acordaba en donde. _

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola! Aquí otro capi mas de esta gran historia! Espero que les alla gustado! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas! Gracias a todo esto puedo seguir animándome muchas gracias!**_

_**Sera hasta la próxima se les quiere! Un beso a todos! ^^**_

_**Caro…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10 **_

_La celebración fue en el jardín de la casa de Sasuke, ambos bailaron el primer vals y después Sakura bailó con su padre, hermanos y hasta el mismo Itachi._

_Sasuke conversaba con sus dos mejores amigos, Suigetsu y Juugo pero no podía quitarle la mirada a Sakura ya que ella se veía realmente hermosa con su vestido color perla, a pesar de que faltaba poco tiempo para que la reunión llegará a su final, no podía dejar de sentir el impulso o más bien el deseo de tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación y consumar el matrimonio, pero ¿y si ella se opondría? No había pensado en esa posibilidad pero jamás ha forzado a una mujer a dormir con él._

_Los Wells se habían despedido hace una media hora y en los ojos de Karin había una profunda melancolía al saber que Sasuke ahora estaba casado, tal vez Sakura era ya su esposa pero eso no quería decir que fuera su dueña._

_Sasuke dejó a sus amigos para acercarse a su hermano._

—_Y dime ¿Qué hay entre tú y esa dama que te acompaña? – le preguntó su hermano menor señalando a la joven Ino quien platicaba con Sakura… su esposa_

— _¿Tienes interés en ella? – Itachi le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa – Recuerda que ahora estas casado y si tratas de quitarme mi conquista…_

—_No, nada de eso – Inuyasha lo interrumpió – Sólo que se me hace extraño verte acompañado de una mujer _

— _¿Tan feo soy? – su hermano mayor hizo una mueca _

—_Veamos… eres mi hermano, y al ser mi hermano pues eres apuesto – bromeó _

—_Es una amiga, bueno más bien estoy haciendo todo lo posible por cortejarla _

—_Es hermosa – comentó con sinceridad sin querer ir más allá _

_Ya más entrada la noche Sasuke despedía a los últimos invitados, Sakura ya había entrado a su nuevo hogar y fue guiada por Sarutobi quien la llevó hasta la habitación que compartirían ella y Sasuke de ahora en adelante._

_Al entrar se sorprendió, la cama nupcial estaba adornada por sabanas blancas y al borde de ella se encontraba una cantidad de pétalos de rosas de distintos colores, desde rosas, rojos y blancos, las velas estaban encendidas y había un incienso de lavanda que aromatizaba toda la habitación. _

— _¿Quiere que mande a alguien que la ayude a vestirse, señora? – le preguntó Sarutobi_

_Señora, que diferente se escuchaba, era cierto ya no era señorita ahora era señora, pero eso no era lo que le aterraba, si no su noche de bodas, Karoru le dijo una noche antes que no debía temer que era de lo más natural. _

—_No, gracias Sarutobi – negó débilmente – Lo haré yo misma-_

—_Cómo usted guste señora – el anciano le hizo una reverencia y cuando estuvo a punto de irse Sakura lo detuvo _

—_Sarutobi ¿Dónde está el señor?_

—_El señor Sasuke está atendiendo a los últimos invitados – al decir esto el hombre salió y la dejo sola _

_Su camisón se encontraba perfectamente doblado en la cama, avanzó hacia él y comenzó a desatarse los listones de su vestido, que se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, luego lo mismo hizo con su corsed y con el resto de su ropa, después tomó el ligero camisón y se lo puso, luego se deshizo su peinado y se soltó el cabello rosa y ondulado que cayó en cascada por sus hombros y espalda._

_Y ¿Ahora qué más podía hacer? Sólo esperar la llegada de su ahora esposo._

_**XXXX**_

_Sasuke subió de dos en dos los escalones, pasó por el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta la habitación en donde ella estaba, caminaba lento ya que no sabía que era lo que se podía encontrar al momento de que abriera la puerta. _

_Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, respiró profundamente y exhaló, tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba alumbrada con algunas velas, el aroma a lavanda le llegó hasta la nariz y esbozó una sonrisa al ver la cama perfectamente adornada tal y como él lo había ordenado, pero su esposa no se encontraba allí y fue cuando vio la puerta del balcón abierta ¿había huido?_

— _¿Sakura? – pronunció su nombre con un tono dulce_

_Y cuando la vio entrar por las puertas del balcón, su corazón dio un pequeño salto, se veía realmente hermosa con ese ligero camisón, era como se la había imaginado el día que fue a pedir su mano._

—_Aquí estoy – dijo con un matiz de nerviosismo en su voz _

—_Ven _

_Él extendió su mano hacia ella y Sakura avanzó hacia él y la tomó y al instante en que sus pieles se tocaron una corriente los estremeció a los dos._

_Con Sakura tomada de su mano, el ojinegro fue directo hacia una mesita donde se encontraba una botella de brandy, soltó por un momento la mano de la joven para poder servir dos copas, luego extendió una a ella._

—_No bebo, gracias – trato de negarse _

—_Vamos, sólo por esta noche_

_Sakura la tomó y observó el liquido ¿Acaso él quería embriagarla para que sucumbiera a todos sus deseos?_

—_Si tratas de embriagarme para que pueda sucumbir a tus…_

—_Desde luego que no – el pelinegro negó esbozando una encantadora sonrisa que logró derretir el corazón de Sakura — Quiero que estés en tus cinco sentido – susurró seductoramente en su oído _

_El corazón de la joven comenzaba a latir mucho más y pensó que podría salirse de su pecho, pero no, en cambio hay estaba martillando cada parte de su ser, esas palabras que no significaban nada habían logrado inquietarla un poco y sobre todo poniéndola roja como un tomate. _

— _¿Vas a beber conmigo o no? – preguntó Sasuke al ver que su esposa no se había llevado la copa a sus labios _

_Su esposa asintió, y se llevó la copa a sus labios, pero antes de que le pudiera dar el primer trago Sasuke se lo impidió ya que quería hacer un brindis primero._

—_Brindo porque está noche sea inolvidable para ambos_

_Sasuke alzó la copa hacia Sakura y la joven hizo lo mismo y las chocaron con cuidado, antes de llevarse el primer trago a la boca Sasuke la miraba y los destellos en los ojos de la joven hacían un hermoso contraste con la luz de las velas._

_Estaba listo y la hora de la seducción había comenzado aunque Sakura no se hubiera dado cuenta._

_La observó beber la copa que él mismo le había ofrecido vio una gota de brandy resbalar por la comisura de sus labios, se acercó a ellos y con su lengua saboreo esa gota que poco después fue subiendo y delineo cada curva de sus labios hasta depositar un tierno beso._

_Sakura intentó apartarse pero Sasuke la tenía sujetada de la cintura con un brazo._

—_Tranquila – le dijo al fin en un susurró _

—_Es que…_

—_Sé lo que estas pensando – su voz era dulce y sensual, pero al mismo tiempo era tranquilizadora – No hagas caso de lo que te hayan dicho _

_El joven puso un dedo en los labios sin dejarla que pronunciara una palabra, luego tomó ambas copas y las dejo sobre la mesa donde se encontraba la botella de brandy._

_Sasuke se acercó más a Sakura, deslizó un brazo por la delgada cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí, con su mano libre, aprovechó para acariciar su hermosa melena y luego se posicionó debajo de su nunca y atrajo el bello rostro de la mujer a sus labios, esos labios que deseaba nuevamente probar, Sakura al sentirlo tembló ya que una corriente le atravesó por todo su cuerpo._

_Suavemente introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de Sakura, el corazón de la joven ya estaba a punto de la explosión y sintió que un fuego nacía en su interior, fuego que deseaba ser consumido por las llamas del deseo._

_El Pelinegro dejó de besarla por un momento sólo para besar la curva de su cuello, sentía la fragancia dulce de su piel y esto ponía sus sentidos en alerta haciéndolo experimentar un deseo intenso por esa mujer._

_La cargó de la cintura y la joven entrelazó sus brazos al redor de su esposo sin dejarlo de besar, Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco con cada rose y las caricias tímidas de Sakura, quería hacerle ya el amor, quería sentirse dentro de ella, saborear sus delicados pechos mientras ella arqueaba su espalda bajo de él. _

_Con sumo cuidado la tendió sobre los pétalos de rosas que adornaban las sabanas blancas de la cama, se recargó sobre ella sin dejar caer por completo su peso e hizo un esfuerzo por apartar los labios sobre los de Sakura, la miró, y ella tenía los ojos cerrados, era como si estuviera avergonzada por un simple beso, con un dedo acarició sus mejillas, su frente y por último enredó sus dedos en la melena de la joven._

_Sakura al ver que no hacía nada, abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos color negro que la miraban fija e intensamente y en ellos pudo notar el fuego que avivaba en su interior. _

—_¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó con una voz llena de dulzura _

—_Es que…— la joven bajó la mirada ya que no podía sostenerla frente a Sasuke_

_El Uchiha comprendía a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo, tanto para ella como para él esto era nuevo, ya que nunca había tocado a una virgen y sinceramente tenía miedo de lastimarla y causarle una especie de trauma, quería que ella gozara y disfrutara con él lo maravilloso de hacer el amor._

_Tomó su barbilla para levantar su rostro y poder ver sus ojos Jades, y al verlos llenos de ternura lo cautivaron, toda la habitación se había convertido en un encuentro intimo, ideal para dos amantes._

—_No tienes por qué temer hermosa – su voz era ronca y llena de tranquilidad – Así como estas nerviosa, yo también lo estoy – dijo sinceramente – Esto puede tan hermoso como uno lo desea, no te preocupes – esto último lo susurró al oído _

_Y sin darle tiempo de decir algo más la volvió a besar frenéticamente, sus lenguas se habían encontrado y él le enseñaba como hacerlo. Se había recargado a un lado de ella y se recargó con el codo de su brazo en el colchón de la cama, pero aun así la seguía besando, los dedos de su mano comenzaron a bajar lentamente por el delgado camisón de Sakura hasta llegar a la última costura, las metió por debajo de la falda y comenzó a subirlas lentamente hasta llegar a los mulos._

_Sakura se movió instintivamente a sentir tal atrevimiento, una parte de ella le decía que lo apartara de ella, pero la otra le indicaba que se dejara llevar por ese momento._

_Le acarició ambos muslos con la palma de su mano hasta que uno de sus dedos tocó la parte más intima de la pelirrosa. _

_Al principio la rosaba dándole suaves y tentadoras caricias que hacían el corazón de Sakura latir y nuevamente sentía ese fuego que nacía justamente en la parte que Sasuke estaba tocando y quería más, quería sentirlo de otra forma que ella no se podía explicar. _

_Cuando la sintió húmeda, con delicadeza introdujo un dedo en su interior, no hizo ningún movimiento y espero la reacción de Sakura, la miró a la cara y ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero en el no había rastro de dolor y eso era bueno, esbozó una media sonrisa y comenzó a mover su dedo en forma de circulo en el interior de su esposa._

_Sakura al sentir ese calor abrazador en su interior arqueó su espalda mientras se dejaba llevar por el deseo, comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente mientras que las poderosas envestidas de los dedos de Sasuke iban aumentando. _

_Sasuke al sentir que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo, retiró su dedo, bajo de la cama y apagó las velas mientras se desvestía, una vez desnudo se acercó a su joven esposa y termino por quitarle por completo el camisón._

_Sakura al sentirse desnuda ante él, se cubrió los pechos con sus brazos._

— _¿Por qué te cubres? – Susurró Sasuke en medio de la oscuridad retirando los brazos de Sakura para poder ver el valle de sus senos – No debes de sentir pena, es así como desee verte la primera vez que te vi _

—_Pero no soy perfecta_

_Esas palabras le dolieron más a él que a ella, ya que era una vil mentira, había visto muchos cuerpos desnudos ante él, pero nunca una belleza como la de Sakura y decidió que esa noche la amaría tiernamente y le haría el amor como a ninguna se lo había hecho._

—_Eres más perfecta de lo que llegue a imaginar. Créeme que cuando te digo que eres perfecta es verdad _

_Esas palabras causaron un vuelco en el estomago de Sakura, una lagrima resbaló por sus rosadas mejillas pero Sasuke se las secó con sus dedos y la besó tiernamente, deslizando sus labios por la curva de su cuello, por su pecho y por último por uno de sus endurecidos pezones saboreándolos con su lengua y formando círculos alrededor de este y con su otra mano frotaba el otro pezón , ella al sentirlo arqueó su espalda contra él, era como si lo invitaba a seguir haciéndolo y no tardo mucho tiempo en prestarle atención al otro seno._

_Ya no soportaba más, quería estar adentro de ella, las dolorosas punzadas de su miembro clamaban el calor de la joven._

_Le dijo suavemente al oído que abriera un poco más sus piernas y así fue como ella lo hizo, con su miembro endurecido por la excitación lo frotó en las delicadas puertas que mantenían oculto el paraíso de Sakura, tocándolas para que estas le dieran el permiso de entrar_

_Sakura al sentirlo dentro de ella hizo que se retorciera por el dolor que le causaba._

_Le susurró cosas lindas al oído y para que ella olvidara el dolor que sentía la besó y ella comenzó a tranquilizarse con sus besos y fue ahí donde la penetró por completo derribando las frágiles paredes de virginidad, ella gritó al sentir ese dolor que le quemaba por dentro se movía de un lado a otro queriéndolo apartar de ella. _

_Sasuke permaneció inmóvil esperando a que ella se adaptara a la nueva sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo había hecho todo, besarla, tranquilizarla con palabras llenas de amor y más sin embrago se sentía frustrado al ver como ella se estremecía de dolor debajo de él._

_Sakura estaba acostumbrándose a esa nueva sensación, era cierto, al principio había dolido pero ahora el dolor comenzaba a disiparse al grado de ya no sentir nada, solo sentirlo a él dentro de ella, abrió lentamente sus ojos y volvió a encontrarse con los de su esposo, sus lágrimas nublaban su vista y no podía verlo bien. _

— _¿Mejor? – preguntó viéndola a los ojos y retirando uno de sus mechones que se habían pegado en la frente de su esposa debido al sudor_

—_Un poco – respondió con un hilo en su voz_

— _¿Quieres que me retire y te deje sola? – no quería formular esa pregunta, ya que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que ella le contestara que sí, que si quería que se retirara y la dejara sola y que nunca más la molestara, eso era lo que él se estaba imaginando _

— _¡No! – Respondió negando con la cabeza – No te retires, muéstrame cómo hacerlo _

_Sasuke abrió más los ojos y por un momento estaba a punto de gritarle a los cuatro vientos por la emoción que sintió al escucharla decir eso, ella le había dicho que prosiguiera y ahora no sabía si morir de deseo o por las dulces palabras que escuchó hace unos momentos. _

—_Como usted desee, mi señora – asintió –Sus deseos para mí son ordenes – y susurró por último en su oído antes de comenzar _

_Y así Sasuke se movió lentamente en su interior, no quería ir rápido ya que deseaba que Sakura lo siguiera en la danza del amor, pero sentir su tibio interior hacía que se transportara al borde de la locura, a ese impulso de quererle hacer el amor frenéticamente, pero se recordaba así mismo que para ella era su primera vez y si era preciso sacrificarse así mismo… así lo haría. _

_Sentía como ese calor le invadía todos sus sentidos, olvidándose por completo en donde estaba, solo recordaba que se encontraba en los brazos de Sasuke y dejándose llevar por ese placer que la envolvía, sentirlo dentro de ella, moverse dentro de ella era una experiencia nueva, arqueando su espalda al sentirlo y clamando por qué ese fuego fuera consumido por las llamas de la pasión._

_Sakura rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas para intensificar el encuentro, sus gemidos y sus respiraciones cortadas eran la melodía indicada en esa habitación._

—_Ahh…_

_Las corrientes eléctricas pasaban por todo su cuerpo y se concentraban en su parte intima hasta que empezó a convulsionar debido a las ráfagas de la pasión y fue entonces cuando ella estalló en mil fragmentos cuando llegó a la culminación de lo que tanto había deseado._

_Segundos después Sasuke la siguió derramando su semilla en ella, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa y escuchó los fuertes latidos de su corazón, levanto la mirada y retiró nuevamente unos mechones que se habían acumulado en su frente, recorrió las sabanas para cubrirlos a los dos y los pétalos de rosas se dispersaron, rodeó la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia él. _

—_Dulces sueños, amor – le susurró a su esposa en el oído, no sabía cuántas veces le había susurrado pero eso ya no importaba, sentir el calor de su cuerpo era nueva sensación y algo le decía que esto iba más allá del placer_

_Sakura se había quedado completamente dormida entre sus brazos y él lo pudo sentir por su respiración calmada, Sasuke recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño hipnótico. _

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hola! Bueno aquí les dejos otro capi mas de esta historia, espero que les allá gustado! Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **_

_**Sera hasta la próxima un beso se les quiere!**_

_**Caro…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos color Jade, parpadeo varías veces, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, sintió un brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura y la respiración de Sasuke sobre su cuello._

_Giró con cuidado para no despertarlo y tenerlo frente a ella, a pesar de no haber luz, pudo ver su hermoso rostro, esbozó una sonrisa al verlo ya que nunca lo había visto así, tenía una expresión serena como si de verdad se hubiera entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, así que retiró la mano de su esposo para liberarse, bajó de la cama y buscó su camisón por toda la habitación hasta dar con él, se lo puso y luego volvió a salir al balcón._

_La noche era fresca pero no le importó, miraba las calles y eran contados los carruajes que pasaban, una brisa golpeo su hermoso rostro y alborotó sus cabellos color rosa, sin duda iba a extrañar su antiguo hogar pero ahora tenía uno nuevo, tenía a un esposo con la fama de libertino y sinceramente no sabía si lo iba a soportar toda su vida, había sido tierno con ella esa noche pero ¿Con cuantas mas no lo había hecho? ¿A cuantas más no les entregaba sus besos, sus abrazos sus caricias?_

— _¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Escuchó una voz dulce al mismo tiempo que sentía unos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura y la hacían girar para encontrarse con él._

_Sakura al verlo casi se le iba la voz, tenía el pecho desnudo y solo llevaba puesto un pantaloncillo de seda en color negro, sus manos se detuvieron en el ancho pecho de Sasuke y esto hizo que se sonrojara. _

—_No podría dormir – respondió la joven – Creí que tú estabas durmiendo _

—_Eso hacía – el ojinegro asintió – Pero sentí frio, abrí los ojos y ya no estabas, vi las puertas del balcón abiertas lo que me supuso que estarías aquí _

_No hubo más palabras que decir ya que Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a ella, inhaló y exhaló en su oído, el tibio aliento golpeo a Sakura con intensidad que un desgarrador deseo por volver a ser suya atravesó por su mente. Sasuke levantó la barbilla de la joven y acercó sus labios a los de ella._

_Al sentirla tan cerca su deseo por ella volvió a palpitar con tanta fuerza y furia y Sakura lo pudo sentir como rosaba el miembro de Sasuke en su delgado camisón._

_Desesperado por hacerla nuevamente suya la tomó entre sus brazos y entró de nuevo a la habitación, no quiso perder tiempo en cerrar las puertas del balcón así que las dejo abiertas, depositó a Sakura en el suelo y el frágil cuerpo de la joven resbaló por sus brazos, acto seguido tiro de un jalón el camisón de la joven para tenerla desnuda ante él, besó la cuerva de su cuello, luego uno de sus suaves y tiernos pezones, con su lengua jugaba con uno de ellos y formaba círculos._

_Sakura cerró los ojos y se apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su esposo, arqueó la espalda al sentir nuevamente esa sensación que experimentó la primera vez, sabía hasta donde la llevarían esas caricias y besos que Sasuke le daba. _

_Sin dejar de prestarle atención a los senos de su esposa, como pudo se quitó su pantalón para estar parejo con ella. _

— _¿Te gusta? – preguntó mientras exhalaba por su boca en uno de los pezones ya endurecidos de su esposa _

—…_si…— fue lo único que respondió ya que al sentir el aliento tibio que provenía de la boca de Sasuke provocó que la joven temblara debido a las mil y un sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir _

_Sasuke subió la mirada para ver el rostro de la joven, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras arqueaba su cuerpo contra él, ya no lo podía soportar más, la deseaba más de lo que la deseó la primera vez, quería apagar ese ardor punzante que sentía en su entrepierna y sabía que ese fuego sería apagado una vez que se hundiera en el interior de la joven._

_¡Dios! Era hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera tenido en su vida, ninguna respondía tan tímidamente a sus caricias, las demás damas no disfrutaban los encuentros y se entregaban a él de una manera fácil, como Karin._

_Pero no quería pensar en ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Sakura, ¿Por qué se quiso oponer al matrimonio la primera vez que le había dicho su hermano? Sinceramente tenía miedo, miedo de que la buena vida que llevaba se fuera al demonio, ya que la idea de una esposa no estaba en sus planes._

_Dejo de besar sus pezones para retomar su postura y besar a la joven, una de sus manos se deslizó por toda la cintura de Sakura y él la acercó a su entrepierna, donde su fuerte masculinidad rosaba el delicado valle de la feminidad de su esposa._

_Sakura al sentir ese contacto dejo escapar un gemido._

—_Te deseo – susurró con voz ronca_

_La respuesta de la joven fue besarlo intensamente y enredar sus brazos por su cuello. _

_Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos, avanzó con su hermosa carga hacia la cama, la depositó con cuidado y le hizo nuevamente el amor con tanta ternura y pasión, y de nuevo se comenzaba a escuchar esa melodía por toda la habitación._

_Ambos llegaron al clímax, el joven se tumbo a un lado de Sakura y con su brazo la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo una vez más hacia su pecho, de nuevo los cubrió a los dos con las sabanas blancas y esta vez se quedaron profundamente dormidos. _

_Las luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y Sakura tuvo que verse obliga a abrir los ojos, al despertar se encontró con Ten-ten, una de las chicas que trabajaba para su esposo, ella estaba preparando el baño, sintió un vacio a su lado, giró y no encontró a Sasuke._

_Sakura se levantó y tomó su camisón se lo puso y saludo a la muchacha que estaba en esa habitación._

—_Buenos días Ten-ten – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca a causa de un pequeño bostezo _

—_Buenos días señora – respondió la muchacha al mismo tiempo que vaciaba una cubeta de agua tibia a la tina _

—_Ten-ten ¿No sabes donde esta mi…esposo? _

—_El señor Sasuke salió muy temprano – comentó la mujer – Pero dijo que regresaba a la hora de la comida _

_Los ojos de Sakura se fueron más allá y un millón de posibles respuestas cruzaron por sus ojos Jades, seguramente se había ido con una de sus amantes ya que con ella no se había sentido satisfecho, ese pensamiento atravesó su corazón como si fuera una flecha ¿Si era verdad? ¿Si él estaba con otra como se lo iba a reclamar? _

— _¿Quiere que le ayude con su baño, señora?_

—_No Ten-ten, lo haré yo– Sakura negó _

_La muchacha se fue no muy convencida con las palabras de Sakura, la noche anterior se reusó a que le ayudara con su vestido de novia y ahora se negaba a que le ayudara a bañarse, vaya mujer con la que se había casado su amo, pero sabía que en el fondo Sakura era una joven buena gracias a su hermana Matsuri que trabajaba en casa de ella. _

_Una vez que Ten-ten se retirara, Sakura se quitó su camisón y se metió a la tina del baño, al instante que sintió el agua tibia por todo su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse un poco y un poco más otro poquito más hasta cerrar sus ojos y quedarse completamente dormida._

_**XXX**_

_Sasuke salió de la casa de su hermano mayor, lo había ido a ver para conversar asuntos de negocios, pero por más que permanecía allí los minutos pasaban como si fueran siglos, lo único que deseaba era salir cuanto antes de allí, regresar a su casa y hacerle el amor a su esposa._

_No era un pervertido si es lo que estaba pensando, de hecho nunca en su vida estaba deseoso de hacerle el amor a una mujer y eso lo comenzaba a experimentar con su joven esposa, a pesar de llevar dos días casados empezaba a sentir cariño por ella. _

_Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pelirroja Karin._

— _¿Por qué tan solo, Sasuke? – Preguntó la mujer con cierta seducción en su voz — ¿No me digas que tu esposa ya te dejó?_

_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso último – No, ella me espera desnuda en nuestro lecho de bodas_

_Todo el buen humor que la joven tenía despareció al oír esas palabras pero prefirió no darle importancia._

—_Entonces tú la abandonaste ¿eh? – Insistía con su buen humor — ¿Tan mala fue tu noche de bodas? Me hubieras buscado y te aseguro que te habría dejado satisfecho _

—_Para tu desgracia – Sasuke se acercó un poco a ella – Fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido. Si me disculpas, debo regresar a casa, mi esposa me espera _

_Prosiguió su camino, pero la pelirroja lo siguió y lo detuvo._

—_Espera – lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo girar – Mañana por la noche habrá una fiesta en casa de los Johnson, porque no vas con tu esposa y la presentas en publico _

_El joven se quedó por un momento pensando en si ir o no, no tenía ánimos para asistir a una fiesta y mucho menos si iría Karin, si su esposa notaba algo entre él y ella era probable que le hiciera preguntas y no quería que se enterara que entre la pelirroja y el hubo algo. _

—_Lo pensare – respondió al final – Pero no te aseguro nada _

—_Tienes que ir – volvió a insistir – Dicen que hoy llegó un francés adinerado a Londres y va ser presentado en dicha fiesta ya que toda la sociedad va a estar presente _

—_Gracias – asintió – Pero como te dije, lo pensare _

—_Bien, es tu decisión – antes de irse señaló – Te veo allí cariño – giñó un ojo y se fue _

_Sasuke permaneció en su mismo lugar mientras observaba a la joven retirarse, aunque si no tuviera ese gran animo de ir tal vez Sakura si querría ir, pero primero tenía que hablar con ella y ya después lo que dijera el destino. _

_Después de varios minutos ya estaba en casa, había sido recibido por Sarutobi y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su esposa, pero su mayordomo le respondió que la señora un permanecía en su habitación. _

_Subió las escaleras en dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de recién casado, giró la perilla mucho cuidado, pero vio la cama vacía y fue cuando entró por completo, ella no se encontraba allí, así que la buscó en el cuarto de baño y se detuvo en seco, ahí estaba ella, en la tina de baño con los ojos cerrados ¿Estaría durmiendo?_

_Una sonrisa se dibujo por toda la comisura de sus labios al tener ese pensamiento pecaminoso, sólo faltaba llevarlo a la practica... ¿Se atrevería a despertarla de esa forma?_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 11 de Déjame quererte**_

_**Sé que a muchos les parece cortos los capis, pero es así como los escribió mi amiga y no quiero cambiar mucho la historia ya que me encanta y quiero que ustedes también la lean tal como ella la escribió, claro que no puedo evitar hacerle uno que otro cambio!**_

_**Espero que les alla gustado el capi, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios se les aprecia, me gustaría responderle a cada uno pero no tengo tiempo jejeje!**_

_**Se les quiere cuídense!**_

_**Caro…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_Con una sonrisa endemoniadamente seductora se quitó su saco y dejó en un rincón de la habitación, caminó lentamente hacía la tina de baño, se inclinó de rodillas y apoyó una mano en la tina para luego recargar su cabeza, la miró dormida, su expresión era relajada y quiso tocar un mechón de sus cabellos mojados pero no lo hizo por temor a despertarla._

_El agua cubría sus pechos y sólo podían verse el nacimientos de ellos, se levantó y se arremangó las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos, luego se colocó detrás de Sakura, encontró una esponja que estaba a un lado, la tomó y la llenó de jabón, se volvió a inclinar de rodillas y rosó la esponja en uno de los hombros de Sakura._

_La peli rosa al sentirlo se despertó de golpe y quiso levantarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió. _

—_Shh – le susurró al odio – Soy yo – dijo con una voz seductora que hizo a Sakura ponerse nerviosa_

— _¿Qué haces? – preguntó con la respiración entrecortada _

_Sasuke esbozó otra sonrisa — ¿No puedo ponerle jabón a mi esposa?_

_Sakura no supo que contestarle ya que en ese momento sus manos se acercaban sigilosamente por su pecho._

—_Tienes una piel suave – volvió a susúrrale al odio –Tan suave como los pétalos de una rosa _

_Mientras cubría su pecho de jabón, besaba con ternura y pasión las tentadoras curvas de su cuello, un suspiró por parte de la chica hizo que todos sus sentidos se encendieran junto con su ya endurecido miembro._

_Dejó a un lado la esponja y con sus expertas manos tocó la suave piel de Sakura, deslizó poco a poco sus dedos por la piel de la joven, hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones tomó entre sus manos los dos pechos y dibujó círculos en cada pezón, Sakura se arqueó al sentirlo y también sus sentidos comenzaron a encenderse pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió que una de sus manos de deslizaba más abajo acariciando su ombligo._

—_Tranquila – su voz era más que un susurro en su oído _

_Y esas palabras la hicieron relajarse y dejarse llevar por el momento, pero Sasuke no buscaba su obligo si no su botón mágico, sintió ese valle de risos de su entrepierna, acarició las puertas que mantenían oculto el paraíso y con uno de sus dedos la penetró. _

_Sakura al sentir las potentes caricias de su esposo se arqueó una vez más, debido al intenso calor que nacía en su entrepierna, movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, el agua se mecía a su mismo ritmo, formando pequeñas olas en la tina, buscó los labios de Sasuke y cuando por fin los encontró los besó frenéticamente y en cada uno era una súplica a que siguiera con sus embestidas. _

_Desesperado él también la besó, pero el deseo de querer sentirse dentro de ella dejó de penetrarla, la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, no le importó que lo empapara ya que quería hacerla suya, hacerle el amor como lo había deseado tanto. _

_La dejo con cuidado sobre la cama y después se desvistió, Sakura quiso cerrar los ojos pero su curiosidad fue mucho mayor que su timidez y se dejó maravillar por su cuerpo, era alto y poseía un físico increíble, su cabello y sus ojos negros la cautivaban por completo, ahora entendía por qué todas las damas que conocían estaban locas por él._

_Lo sitió subirse a la cama, después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él besaba sus mejillas, sus labios su cuello, mientras que sus manos moldeaban cada cuerva de su cuerpo._

—_Te deseo – lo oyó susurrarle al oído y el corazón de la joven volvió a latir con más fuerza _

_Sus expertas manos separaron poco a poco las piernas de la joven y con su miembro erecto rosaba de arriba hacia abajo las puertas de la tierna feminidad de Sakura, y sin más que decir la penetró con urgencia, con ese fuego que lo había estado consumiendo, se movía en su interior, besó nuevamente a su esposa y ella rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas intensificando el momento, los latidos de sus corazones eran un solo latido, sus cuerpos eran uno sólo y los gemidos de ambos eran una sola sinfonía, hasta que después ambos estallaron en mil fragmentos cuando llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo._

_Tambaleándose se recargó a un lado de su esposa, la tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacía si, Sakura recargó su cabeza en el duro pecho de esposo y pudo escuchar los acelerados ritmos de su corazón. _

— _¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio _

_Sakura alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa y esto provoco algo en el interior de Sasuke que no se pudo explicar así mismo._

—_Bien – ella asintió – Aunque me sorprendió no verte esta mañana _

—_Lo siento – se disculpó sinceramente – Pero tuve que hacerle una vistita a mi hermano, por cierto escuche que llegó un francés a Londres y van hacer una fiesta en casa de los Johnson – no quiso revelar la verdadera fuente de quien se lo comunicó ya que prefería que el nombre de Karin siguiera anónimo — ¿Te gustaría ir?_

_Su esposa lo vio fijamente, al decir verdad a Sakura no le gustaba ir a fiestas su padre y sus hermanos la obligan casi llevándola arrastrando, no le agradaba ver gente hipócrita mientras hablaban saludaban cordialmente y en un descuido hablaban mal a sus espaldas. _

—_No me gustan las fiestas – se mordió el labio inferior – Hace poco fui al baile de marcaras que organizaron los señores Wells _

— _¿Fuiste a ese baile de mascaras? – preguntó sorprendido _

—_Si – ella asintió, pero era conveniente que no dijera los que después paso, aquel joven que la tomó entre sus brazos y la basó no sería indicado desrícelo a su esposo _

—_No te vi – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, de hecho el estaba al pendiente de la joven de ese vestido color turquesa y que nunca se fijo en otra mujer más que de ella _

—_Se supone que era un baile de mascaras, nadie tenía que reconocer a nadie. Pero si quieres ir al baile que están organizando los Johnson vamos _

— _¿Segura? No quiero que te incomode ver tata gente _

—_completamente segura_

_Sasuke la miró con ternura y la volvió a besar mientras terminaban una vez más haciendo el amor hasta media noche._

**XXXX**

_Miraba su reloj ¡Dios! Nunca había esperado tanto en su vida a una mujer, caminaba de un lado a otro de la recepción mientras bebía un poco de brandy, escuchó pasos y giró sobre sus talones y por poco de ahogaba con el vino al verla._

_Allí, en el último escalón se encontraba su bella esposa, quien llevaba un vestido color verde, se moldeaba a su delgada figura luciendo sus tentadoras cuervas y un ligero escote, el pelinegro parpadeo varias veces, dejó la copa de brandy en una mesita y se acercó a ella, le tomó una mano y la besó con ternura. _

—_Bella – susurró regalándole una sonrisa – Serás la envidia de cualquier mujer y yo seré la envidia de cualquier hombre al tener una esposa tan hermosa_

_Sakura se sonrojó – Gracias_

_Sasuke apoyó la mano de Sakura en uno de sus brazos y ambos partieron con destino a aquel baile. _

_Entraron y en la recepción dejaron sus abrigos, luego se adentraron mas al salón, todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo, algunas murmuraban al verlos otras miraban con recelo a Sakura ya que según ellas, tenía tanta suerte por tener un esposo tan apuesto y apasionado como lo era Sasuke. _

_Saludaron a algunas personas incluyendo a los Johnson, el tal francés aun no había llegado, de pronto una joven pelirroja se acercó a ellos. _

—_Bienvenidos – dijo Karin – Creí que no iban a venir _

—_Buenas noches Karin – dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña reverencia pero sin soltar a Sakura_

_La joven pelirroja al ver a Sakura sintió coraje, ya que tenía las ilusiones de que Sasuke apareciera solo en dicho baile. _

—_Sakura, luces hermosa – comentó Karin con cierto sarcasmo en su voz _

_A Sakura nunca le había caído bien Karin por lo que le había hecho a su hermano Naruto, ya que él siempre estaba enamorado de ella, la cortejaba pero simplemente ella le dijo que ya no lo hiciera, que nunca iba a sentir nada por él. _

—_Gracias Karin – respondió Sakura aferrándose más al brazo de Sasuke, ya que la miradas constantes de la joven pelirroja hacía su marido provocaban algo de celos en ella – También tú luces bella _

_Sasuke se disculpó con la pelirroja ya que tenía que presentarle unos amigos a su esposa, así que sólo pudo ver al joven matrimonio retirarse. _

—_Está noche serás mío Sasuke – se prometía así misma en seducirlo y llevárselo a los rincones del jardín donde pudieran disfrutar de un momento apasionado _

_Poco más tarde Sakura se encontraba platicando con unas damas conocidas, el francés había hecho su aparición poco tiempo después que ellos pero aun no tenían la fortuna de presentárselos tanto a ella como a Sasuke ya que estaba ocupado saludando y siendo presentado a otros invitados, mientras él aprovecho para ir por una copa de brandy y fue ahí donde Karin se le acercó y le susurró en su oído. _

— _¿Por qué tan sólo? – Preguntó seductoramente — ¿No te gustaría pasar un momento agradable conmigo?_

—_Karin, ten cuidado – comentó el pelinegro – Aquí hay mucha gente_

—_Eso el fácil de arreglar, podemos escaparnos e irnos al jardín – le guiñó un ojo — ¿O tienes miedo?_

_De hecho al verla con ese vestido color verde sus sentidos se elevaron a un grado de hacerla suya, pero no era el lugar adecuado. _

—_No tengo miedo – negó con la cabeza – Te espero en cinco minutos en el jardín_

—_Estaré ahí – esbozó una media sonrisa y se retiró_

_Sasuke permaneció en el mismo lugar y observó a Sakura, al parecer su joven esposa estaba disfrutando de la velada platicando con esas damas por lo cual no notaria su ausencia, así que después pasados los cinco minutos dejó la copa en una bandeja que llevaba un mesero y se dio una escapada hacia los jardines en donde esa pelirroja lo estaría esperando. _

_**XXX**_

_Las damas con quien Sakura platicaba tuvieron que dejarla sola por unos momentos ya que sus maridos las habían sacado a bailar, la joven buscaba por todos los rincones a su marido por no lo encontraba._

— _¿Quién es esa señorita? – preguntó un hombre con su acento francés mientras señalaba con la mirada a Sakura_

—_Su nombre es Sakura Uchiha – explicó el señor Johnson _

—_Es hermosa – comentó el joven_

—_Damián te aconsejo que no pongas tus ojos en esa joven – sugirió el hombre – Es mujer casada _

—_Pues al parecer el marido no está al pendiente de su esposa – el francés lo miró — Disculpa, pero debo presentarme ante ella _

_El francés se apartó del señor Johnson y fue directo hacía la joven de ojos chocolates._

—_Disculpe señorita – hizo una reverencia – Pero creo que no nos han presentado, soy Damián Dupont – tomó con cuidado la mano de Sakura y la besó _

—_Encantada señor Dupont, Sakura Uchiha – respondió _

_En ese momento se iniciaba otro baile, Damián miró a la joven y…_

— _¿Me concede este baile señorita? _

—_Lo siento – Sakura negó – Estoy buscando a mi…_

—_Vamos – insistió – Solo un baile y no acepto un no por respuesta _

_Sakura lo miró y después observó todo el salón y algunos los observaban, si aceptaba estaría segura que andaría en boca de todos pero si no aceptaba ese hombre no se iba a dar por vencido, así que asintió y el joven la llevó hasta la pista de baile. _

_**XXXX**_

_Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, estaban a punto de alcanzar el clímax, por lo que los gemidos de Karin eran más difícil de reprimir, se escucharon unos pasos y Sasuke le cubrió la boca a la pelirroja para que no los escucharan._

— _¿Ya viste a la esposa de Sasuke bailando con el francés? – comentó una joven_

—_Por supuesto, eso le pasa a Sasuke por dejar a su esposa sola, quien sabe en donde este – respondió su joven acompañante _

—_Si no se pone listo le saldrán unos cuernos en la frente _

_Ambos estallaron en una risa, a lo cual a Sasuke le hizo arder de coraje ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera engañándolo de esa manera? Sus ojos se transformaron en dos llamaradas de fuego, se retiró de la joven y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa. _

—_No… — rogó Karin – Déjala que siga con ese francés_

— _¿Y que hablen de mi?... Ni loco_

_Estaba a punto de irse pero la pelirroja lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo. _

—_Si me dejas aquí, te prometo que lo nuestro termina aquí _

—_Espero que cumplas tu palabra_

_Y dicho esto la dejo sola, salió de entre las hiervas y los jóvenes que habían hablado de él se quedaron mudos al verlo, pero el pelinegro no les dijo nada, así que apresuró su paso hacía el salón y ahí todos los invitados formaban un circulo mientras observaban a una pareja bailar, Sasuke se coló entre las personas y algunos al verlo se hacían a un lado, cuando llegó al centro su ira aumento al ver a su esposa bailar con un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello negro, ese era el francés del cual había escuchado hablar. _

_Sin importarle nada se acercó a ellos y tomó a su esposa del brazo interrumpiendo el baile._

—_Disculpen que interrumpa – dijo Sasuke_

—_Sasuke – Sakura al sentir su brazo se sobresalto _

—_Es tarde amor, debemos irnos – pero esto lo hacía viendo al francés y no a su esposa_

_Sasuke atrajo hacia si a su esposa y la cubrió con su espalda mientras observaba al francés._

—_En cuanto a usted, no quiero que se acerque a mi esposa – sus palabras eran más que una advertencia _

—_Señor, no es mi culpa que no le preste atención a su esposa – comentó el francés – Si yo tuviera una mujer tan bella como ella, créame que no me le despegaría ni un segundo _

—_Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta desde ahora _

_Y así Sasuke y Sakura abandonaron el salón dejando atrás los murmullos de los invitados, les entregaron sus abrigos en la recepción, subieron a su carruaje y en el trayecto permanecieron callados sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro._

_Al llegar a casa, Sasuke le ayudó a bajar del coche, entraron a la casa y él la siguió hasta su habitación, el pelinegro cerró la puerta de golpe tras de él y ahí se desato la guerra._

—_Te dejo sola unos momentos y mira lo que pasa – dijo con ira y furia – Te encuentro bailando con ese francés_

—_No digas nada, que el culpable de esto eres tú – contraataco la joven – Si no me hubieras dejado sola él no se hubiera acercado a mí y pedirme un baile_

—_Ese no es el punto, el punto aquí es que debiste negártele _

—_Lo hice, pero insistió _

—_Y tú aceptaste encantada_

_De pronto él se acercó a ella, la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él y comenzó a besarla posesivamente._

—_Sasuke…— Sakura trato de apartarse de él – ¿Qué haces? _

— _¿Qué hago? – Susurró besando su cuello – Te haré el amor para que te olvides de ese francés_

—_Estás equivocado si piensas eso – forcejaba entre sus brazos para soltarse – ¡Suéltame! _

_Logró zafarse de él y se apartó lo más lejos posible, lo miró y era como si recapacitara sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. _

—_Este matrimonio fue un error – gritó con furia – No sé por qué acepte casarme contigo, nunca podría estar casado con una mujer que no amo. Desde ahora dormiremos en habitaciones separadas _

_Salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, el corazón de la joven latía con fuerza no de miedo si no por las palabras tan frías que había utilizado, se dejó caer en la cama y sus lagrimas no dejaban de parar, era verdad, ella también no podía estar casada con un hombre al que no amaba y no amaría nunca._

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola! Espero que les allá gustado a todos, espero que les guste, ya estoy saliendo de las materias en la uni así que publicare esta historia todos los Miércoles a partir de la próxima semana! Espero sus comentarios! Muchísimas Gracias a Todos! Qué bueno que les este gustando ^^**_

_**Caro…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 13**_

"_Este matrimonio fue un error, no sé por qué acepte casarme contigo, nunca podría estar casado con una mujer que no amó"._

_Media noche y no podía dormir, su habitación estaba en penumbras, solo podía escuchar en su mente las frías palabras que le había gritado a su esposa y se sintió desgraciado pero no supo por que reaccionó de esa manera, era como si algo se apoderara de su mente y no lo dejara ver más allá._

_Además él no estaba exento en su comportamiento, si no la hubiera dejado sola para satisfacer su estúpido deseo, ese francés nunca se hubiera acercado a su esposa y sobre todo no hubieran bailado, ese lugar le correspondía a él y nada más que a él y a ninguno otro más, pero en el fondo no quería admitir que se estaba enamorando de su esposa que de hecho ya estaba enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, que incluso esa dama enmascarada que buscaba podía quedarse en el olvido, entonces si amaba a Sakura ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí solo en esa habitación? Sin su compañía, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, no solo la estaba extrañando con el pensamiento y el corazón, sino también en deseo._

_Así que se levantó de la cama y entró al pequeño cuarto de baño, ya que esa habitación compartía el pequeño cuarto en donde estaba Sakura, abrió un poco la puerta y echó un vistazo, la habitación estaba en penumbras, miró más adentro hacia la cama y ahí estaba la figura de su esposa, al parecer no podía dormir ya que se movía de un lado a otro, cerró con cuidado la puerta del baño y avanzó con paso ligero hacía la cama._

_Aun llevaba puesto su traje, pero ella se había cambiado el vestido por un camión, permaneció ahí, inmóvil observándola dormir, los rayos plateados de la luna acariciaban la suave piel de su esposa y la hacían verla radiante y hermosa._

_Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, sus manos acariciaron uno de los mechones que estaban recargados en su frente y como por arte de magia Sakura abrió los ojos al sentirlo, se reincorporó en la cabecera de la cama temerosa de lo pudiera pasar._

_Vio sus ojos Jades rojos, seguramente eran a causa de las lágrimas, lagrimas que fueron derramadas a causa de sus palabras y se sintió un completo idiota por haberla hecho sufrir._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Sakura cubriéndose con una sabana su cuerpo — ¿Se te olvido algo?_

_Sakura al verlo le latía el corazón, era verdad que las palabras de Sasuke le dolían en el alma pero no podía ocultar que en el fondo de ella estaba naciendo un sentimiento fuerte hacia su esposo._

—_Yo – vaciló un poco, no sabía cómo disculparse, jamás en su vida se había disculpado con una mujer ya que le resultaba difícil pedir una disculpa _

— _¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – Interrumpió — ¿Se te olvido algo que decirme? Si es así vete por favor_

_El ojinegro se llevó una mano a la nunca, no sabía cómo comenzar tenía un discurso preparado pero al ver a Sakura se le olvido en un segundo. _

—_Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que te dije _

_Al escucharlo, Sakura estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente, nunca llegó a pensar que él le pidiera una disculpa, agachó la cabeza pero Sasuke tomó su mandíbula y fue levantando poco a poco su mirada._

—_Me comporte como un estúpido en esa fiesta y sobre todo al llegar a casa, no era yo en ese momento Sakura, era mi ira, el coraje que hablaba por mí, cuando te vi bailando con ese hombre…— contuvo sus palabras para no soltar una grosería delante de ella – Lo siento, jamás quise decir que este matrimonio sería un error _

_Cada palabra estaba llena de sinceridad, Sakura no pudo reprimir mas el impulso de llorar y sus lagrimas salieron una tras de otra. Sasuke al verla en ese estado, se acercó más a ella, la sentó en sus piernas y recargó la cabeza de la joven en su pecho._

—_No quiero verte así – rogó recargando su cabeza en la de la peli rosa_

—_Tus palabras dolieron Sasuke – alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos – Y más porque yo no tuve nada que ver_

—_Lo sé – Sasuke asintió y retiró unas pequeñas lagrimas de su mejilla – Fui un completo estúpido al comportarme de esa manera y más contigo, por eso estoy aquí, pidiéndote perdón _

_Sakura lo miraba y en sus ojos Negros pudo ver sinceridad y algo de dolor en ellos, bueno si admitía que tuvo la culpa y que su comportamiento estaba fuera de lugar lo más conveniente era perdonarlo, total en el matrimonio siempre iban a ver altas y bajas._

_La joven asintió y lo abrazó, pero Sasuke no se conformo con un abrazó si no con un beso, buscó los labios de su esposa y los besó con ternura pero sin querer llegar a algo más._

—_Vamos a dormir – dijo el ojinegro después de interrumpir beso y recargó su frente en la de Sakura_

_Ambos se acostaron en la cama, Sasuke con su mano la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él una vez más, recargó su cabeza en ese cabello ondulado color Rosa, no cerró los ojos hasta que su bella esposa hubiese quedado completamente dormida, escuchaba su respiración calmada y esbozó una sonrisa, acarició su frente, sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios, el calor de Sakura era intenso y lo inundaba a él también, sentía ese impulso de protegerla de todo y sobre todo ser el único hombre en su vida y ella la única mujer en su vida._

—_Me perteneces – susurró en su oído – Solo a mi me perteneces _

_Después, cerró sus ojos y la acompaño en sus sueños._

_**XXX**_

_Esa madrugada, Minato se preparaba para hacer un viaje con destino a Cornwall, ya tenía todo lo que iba a llevar incluso el poco equipaje que llevaba ya estaba en el coche, sus dos hijos mayores lo acompañaron hacía la salida, pero Naruto no quería dejarlo ir, tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar._

— _¿No quieres que te acompañe, padre? – preguntó Naruto _

—_No hijo – negó Minato – Me eres más útil en esta casa, ya que Gaara no podría solo_

— _¿Y por que Itachi no va contigo?— Preguntó Gaara, ya que al igual que Naruto experimentaba el mismo presentimiento _

—_Iba hacerlo, pero le surgió un compromiso, bueno hijos cuiden la hacienda hasta mi regresó, los quiero- _

_Minato los abrazo y los beso en la frente se subió al carruaje con destino a Cornwall ya que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, el hermano mayor de los Namikaze observaba a su padre irse._

—_Cuídate padre _

_Y así sus dos hijos permanecieron ahí, observando como el carruaje de su padre desaparecía en la oscuridad de la media noche._

_Minato iba revisando unos documentos cuando de pronto el cochero freno de golpe los caballos, se golpeo fuerte contra la pared del carruaje, comenzaron a escuchar risas de hombres, era probable que estaban siendo atacados por bandidos y no se quedo adentro para averiguarlo si no que salió del carruaje y fue testigo de cómo un hombre le daba muerte a su cochero, iba salir huyendo de ahí, pero un hombre de ojos color purpura se le adelanto y lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó contra la puerta del carruaje._

— _¿Se va tan rápido señor?_

— _¿Qué hacemos con este, Madara? – preguntó un hombre que se acercaba en ese instante _

—_No queremos testigos – Madara dejo a Minato a merced del otro hombre — ¡Mátalo! – ordenó _

_**XXX**_

_El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de esa habitación, el pelinegro abrió poco a poco sus ojos, miró a la joven que dormía a su lado y esbozó una sonrisa al verla, ella aun permanecía dormida, mantenía su cabeza recargada su ancho pecho, si, no había duda era la mujer más bella y dulce que jamás haya visto, y por ella cambiaria, ya no vería a otras mujeres e incluso esa enmascarada podía quedarse en el olvido ya que estaba seguro que ella había sido una completa ilusión, cambiaria su estilo de vida con tal de permanecer los días y las noches a lado de Sakura, ya que estaba seguro que serían las más hermosas de su vida._

_Pero en sus sueños los mismos pensamientos tenía Sakura, que tonta había sido en pensar en querer huir o elegir la opción del internado en lugar de casarse, al principio no había confiado mucho en Sasuke pero ahora podía decir que lo hacía, ya que se había enamorado por completo de él, no solo por la forma tan tierna que le hacía el amor, si no por los detalles que tenia con ella y el modo tan dulce de tratarla._

_Sasuke se levantó con mucho cuidado de la cama para no despertarla, se dio un baño y bajó hacia su despacho, mientras que Sakura aun permanecía en la habitación descansando, en ese momento entró Sarutobi informándole que Gaara Namikaze quería hablar con él y con la señora, de inmediato Sasuke dijo que lo dejara pasar._

_Una vez dentro Sasuke pudo notar que había algo raro en la expresión de Gaara._

— _¿Qué te trae por aquí, Gaara? – preguntó _

— _¿Esta mi hermana?_

—_Sí, pero ella aun duerme ¿Qué pasa?_

_Gaara no sabía cómo comenzar, de hecho la primera vez que su hermano Naruto le había dado la noticia de que su padre fue asaltado y asesinado no quiso creerlo pero sin duda a él le tocó la peor parte, comunicárselo a Sakura, sabía que era una mujer sensible y en cualquier momento ella se rompería. _

—_Sasuke…— pronunció el nombre del esposo de su hermana – Tengo que hablar con ella _

—_Puedes hacerlo conmigo, total somos familia ¿Te pasa algo? _

_Gaara asintió – Así es, mi padre tuvo que salir de viaje la madrugada de hoy, pero resulta que en el camino unos bandidos lo asaltaron y…— no pudo concluir con el relato _

_No hizo falta que Gaara terminara la frase ya que Sasuke sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, esto sin duda iba a ser un golpe terrible para Sakura, pero ahí estaría él apoyándola en todo momento. _

—_Tengo que verla y decirle lo que paso – dijo Gaara _

—_No te preocupes, ve con Naruto y ayúdalo estoy seguro que necesita de tu ayuda, yo me encargo de decirle a Sakura_

_El joven asintió – De acuerdo, pero por favor, se delicado, Sakura es muy sensible _

—_No te preocupes, buscare la forma de decírselo _

_Gaara salió del despacho y fue a ayudar a su hermano con los preparativos del funeral, poco después Sasuke también lo hizo pero en ese momento Sakura iba bajando de las escaleras, se veía tan hermosa con esa sonrisa que por un momento no quiso decirle lo que había pasado pero tenía que hacerlo._

—_Escuche a mi hermano – dijo la joven bajando el último escalón _

—_Así es, él estuvo aquí – asintió Sasuke _

— _¿Qué quería? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a su esposo_

—_Sakura tenemos que hablar – contestó Sasuke, ya que estaba listo para darle la desafortunada notica a su esposa_

—_Me estas asustando Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la joven preocupada aseándose más a él y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de su esposo_

—_Esta madrugada, tu padre salió de viaje…— se le cortaron por un momento las palabras – Pero en el camino unos bandidos lo asaltaron tanto a él como a su cochero y…_

— _¿Está bien verdad? – su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar _

_El pelinegro agachó la cabeza y negó – Lo siento Sakura_

—_No…no….mi padre…no_

_Y lo único que supo Sakura es que todo se volvió negro para ella._

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno aquí esta otro capi mas de esta Historia! Espero que les alla gustado, y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Si no se han dado cuenta esta es una historia la cual van a querer matar a Sasuke ¬¬**_

_**Pero bueno no adelanto mas jejejeje! Cuídense todos se les quiere muchas gracias a todos! Hasta el miércoles! ^^**_

_**Caro…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 14**_

_Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que Sakura cayera al suelo, la llevó a la sala en donde la recargó en uno de los sillones, poco después entró Ten-ten con un frasco y lo paso por la nariz de la joven._

_El pelinegro estaba preocupado al ver que no despertaba, debía haber sido más cuidadoso en sus palabras, pero de todos modos no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar su esposa, se relajó al ver como su esposa comenzaba a reaccionar hasta abrir sus bellos ojos jades._

—_Dime que no es cierto – dijo la joven al verlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas_

—_Quisiera decirte que es mentira – Sasuke retiró las lagrimas de las mejillas de su esposa – Pero es verdad amor _

—_No—negó y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. _

—_Desahógate – le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba la espalda de la joven –Es lo mejor que puedes hacer _

_Y así lo hizo, se desahogó en los brazos de Sasuke, aquellos brazos que le daban fuerza y la hacían sentirse segura y protegida. _

_**XXX**_

— _¿Qué vamos hacer, Karoru? – preguntó Hinata triste _

—_A seguir adelante hijas – le respondió Karoru abrazando a Hinata y Matsuri – En estos momentos tanto Naruto como Gaara nos necesitan mucho_

— _¿Ya le avisaron a Sakura? – preguntó Matsuri recargando su cabeza en los hombros de la anciana _

—_Gaara fue esta mañana a darle la notica – Karoru miraba mas allá hacía el vacio – Solo espero que mi niña lo tome bien, es muy sensible_

_En ese momento apareció Naruto, llevaba puesto un traje en color negro y sus ojos azules reflejaban su mirada, deshecha y desencajada, ahora tenía que hacerse cargo él solo de su familia y de los negocios de su padre, jamás pensó que ese momento llegaría tan pronto y la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría, ya que fue él quien reconoció el cuerpo de su padre y del cochero. _

—_Karoru – pronunció el nombre de la anciana – Necesito que todo esté listo, en unos momentos traerán en cuerpo de mi padre y…— suspiró – No tardara en llegar mi hermana y su esposo _

—_Si señor – asintió la anciana_

_Naruto miró a Hinata, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, quería sentirla cerca de él para hacerse más fuerte pero solo giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina, tanto Karoru como Matsuri observaron a la peli azul y ellas al verla arqueó una ceja confundida._

— _¿Qué? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros _

—_Ve con él – dijo Matsuri – Te necesita en estos momentos_

—_Si – la ojiperla asintió pero antes de salir de la cocina observó también a Matsuri – Creo que también Gaara te necesita en estos momentos_

—_Yo creo que ambos las necesitan hijas – interrumpió Karoru – Vayan con ellos_

_Ambas salieron de la cocina, Hinata fue a buscar a Naruto en el despacho con la esperanza de encontrarlo y allí estaba, su corazón latió con fuerza al ver su cabeza recargada en el escritorio de su padre y sus brazos rodeaban su frente, se acercó con cuidado hacia él, acarició su cabello y él pareció sentirla cuando se reincorporó._

— _¿Pasa algo? – dijo secándose las lagrimas _

—_Sólo quería ver si estás bien, ¿cómo te sientes? _

_Naruto inhaló profundamente y exhaló por la boca – Siento lo mismo cuando perdí a mi madre_

_De pronto Naruto la miró, tomó sus manos y la sentó entre sus piernas, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven. Hinata recargó su cabeza en la de Naruto mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios._

—_No me dejes Hinata_

_La joven al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba._

—_No me dejes – volvió a pronunciar esas palabras mientras sus lagrimas caían una tras otra –Aparte de Sakura y Gaara eres lo más valioso que tengo _

—_No te voy a dejar nunca Naruto –esbozó una débil sonrisa y acarició el rostro del joven _

—_Te amo Hinata_

—_Yo también te amo Naruto_

_Aun y a pesar del dolor que lo embargaba no pudo contener el impulso de besar a esa joven, la amaba más que a su propia vida y si algo o alguien se atrevía hacerle daño a su amada lo pagaría caro. _

_**XXXX**_

_Gaara se encontraba recostado en su cama, tenía un brazo sobre su frente y un sinfín de pensamientos venían a su mente, ¿Cómo estaría su hermana? Seguramente a estas alturas Sasuke le había informado a su pequeña hermana la trágica noticia, y agradeció a su cuñado por haberle hecho ese favor, ya que él no podría hacerlo, en ese sentido Naruto era más fuerte que él._

_La puerta de su habitación se abrió y miró para ver quién era y ahí estaba la mujer de su vida, llevaba un ligero vestido en color negro y un listón en su cabeza del mismo color._

—_Aquí estas – dijo la joven acercándose un poco a él_

— _¿Ya llegó mi hermana? – preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama _

—_No – la joven negó – Te estaba buscando _

— _¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar acerándose a ella_

—_Quiero saber cómo te sientes – Matsuri también avanzó un poco hacia él – Me duele todo lo que está pasando y más porque él era tu padre _

_Gaara la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él, en donde unieron sus frentes._

—_Mal – respondió al final – Porque él era…_

—_Ya – Matsuri puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Gaara, ya que las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en la garganta del joven – No hace falta que me lo digas, se cómo te sientes, pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy_

_Gaara alzó la mirada hasta perderse en los bellos ojos de Matsuri._

—_Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar Matsuri – dijo Gaara aferrándola más a él – Prométemelo, porque si me dejas, esta vida no tiene sentido _

—_Jamás te voy a dejar – La joven tocó las mejillas de Gaara con ambas manos – Siempre estaré contigo _

_Gaara la estrechó entre sus brazos, recargó su cabeza en los hombros de Matsuri y respiró el dulce aroma de la joven._

_**XXXX**_

_Minutos después ya se encontraban velando el cuerpo de Minato Namikaze, el ataúd fue adornado con flores blancas y cuatro velas a los lados, Sakura se acercó para ver por última vez el rostro de su padre, no pudo contener las lagrimas al verlo, era increíble que de un momento a otro él ya no estaba más a su lado, sentía como si otra luz dentro de ella se hubiera extinguido para nunca más volver a encenderse. _

_Sasuke, quien permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta de sala observaba a su esposa, quería acercarse a ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerle saber que estaría a su lado siempre, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo se acercó a él Karin._

— _¿Es una lástima no? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, pero Sasuke sólo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, pero luego un brillo se cruzó por los ojos rojizos de la pelirroja, se acercó más a él y le susurró al oído – He oído, que la hacienda de los Namikaze tiene rincones ocultos donde uno puede pasar un momento romántico ¿No te gustaría averiguarlo? _

_Indignado la miró a los ojos de una manera tan fría ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en eso cuando estaban velando al padre de su esposa? _

—_Creí que habías dicho que lo nuestro terminó – fue su única respuesta hacía el comentario que hizo la joven_

—_No fue mi intención decirlo – dijo la joven – Nada me complacería más que estar en estos momentos entre tus brazos_

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – inquirió Sasuke aun más molesto – Por favor, por lo menos compórtate decentemente, ¿Se te olvida que estamos en el velorio de mi suegro? – Suspiró y por ultimo dijo – Disculpa, pero en estos momentos mi esposa me necesita a su lado _

_Se alejó de ella y avanzó hacia el féretro, donde se encontraba aun Sakura, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él._

—_Ven, necesitas descansar un poco – le susurró al oído al sentir como ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho_

—_No quiero – ella negó_

—_Aunque no quieras_

_E ignorando las protestas de su esposa la apartó del féretro y la llevó a un rincón de la sala, Karoru les ofreció un poco de té pero la joven no quiso, así que solo permaneció abrazada a su esposo, en esos momentos necesitaba sentirlo, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse en mil pedacitos. _

_Quienes habían ido al velorio los observaban sorprendidos por las muestras de cariño para con su esposa, incluso entre algunos hombres apostaron que ese matrimonio no duraría en un mes, pero la que sin duda se moría de celos era Karin, cuanto mataría por estar en el lugar de ella, pero si bien no podía tenerlo, mínimo podría aparentar, ya que, con la muerte de Minato a Naruto le correspondía la herencia y sin duda era un buen partido que no podía dejarlo escapar, ya una vez lo había rechazado pero esta vez no. _

_Lo buscó por todos lados de la sala, y ahí estaba, conversando con algunos hombres, así que espero el momento indicado para acercarse a él, y así lo hizo. _

—_Hola Naruto – dijo dulcemente pero con cierto tono de seducción en sus labios _

—_Hola Karin – saludó indiferente al mismo tiempo que bebía una copa de coñac _

—_No deberías de tomar, te hará daño – intentó apartarle la copa pero Naruto se opuso _

— _¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase? _

—_Me importa mucho lo que te pase_

—_Ay por favor – hizo una mueca de disgusto – Deja de fingir. Si me disculpas tengo que atender a unas personas – inclinó su cabeza y giró sobre sus talones para retirarse pero Karin lo tomó de un brazo haciéndolo volver — ¿SI?_

—_Tu indiferencia me duele Naruto – fingió haber estado herida _

—_Lo siento_

_En ese momento se acercó Hinata, y Naruto la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí._

—_Karin, te presento a mi prometida, Hinata _

_Hinata se sonrojo de pies a cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Naruto y se puso nerviosa al instante._

— _¿Tu prometida? – La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, quiso reír pero sabía que no era el lugar indicado— Y ¿Desde cuándo estas interesado por…. — la miró de arriba hacia abajo con profundo desagrado se notaba a simple vista que era una sirvienta, era igual que ella, si, pero no más hermosa –…la servidumbre? – concluyó su pregunta _

_Un coraje invadió a Naruto y sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron – Mas respeto hacia la mujer que va ser mi esposa – miró a Hinata y le dijo – Vamos amor, tenemos que saludar a unas personas _

_Sintiéndose indignada se fue a tomar asiento a un lado de su madre, estaba furiosa, el fuego ardía en sus ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera a dos hombres? ¿Cómo? Su antiguo amante casado y dando señales de estar enamorado, y el otro hombre que la pretendió hace mucho tiempo ahora estaba comprometido, sólo esperaba que este maldito día terminara pronto para irse a su casa y nunca más salir. _

_Horas después la carroza llegó para trasladar los restos de Minato hacía el panteón donde descansaría eternamente, el cochero avanzaba lentamente, mientras los demás lo seguían a pie, Sasuke no se separó ni un instante de Sakura, así como Hinata con Naruto y Matsuri con Gaara. _

_Al llegar al panteón los restos fueron enterrados junto a su esposa ya que eso era lo que siempre les había dicho a sus hijos "el día que parta al otro mundo, quiero que me entierren a lado de Kushina"._

_Cada uno pasaba y le lanzaba una flor blanca, y por último fue el turno de Sakura, besó la flor y la lanzó por los aires hasta caer en el ataúd. _

_Estaba agotada y eso lo pudo ver Sasuke, así que se despidieron de todos lo que habían asistido y por último de sus hermanos, subieron a un carruaje, en el trayecto Sakura cerraba los ojos y se recargaba en una base del carruaje pero por los movimientos no podía conciliar un poco el seño, Sasuke al verla esbozó una sonrisa, pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, la joven suspiro, se recargó en su hombro y cerró los ojos._

_El cochero se detuvo justo en la entrada de la casa._

—_Sakura – le susurró al oído – Hemos llegado _

_Sakura abrió y asintió, Sasuke abrió la puerta del carruaje, bajó y tendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar, pero antes de que bajara el último escalón su esposo la tomó entre sus brazos._

—_Puedo caminar – dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro_

—_Lo sé – asintió – Pero en estos momentos estas muy cansada _

_Así que si decir nada mas, avanzó con Sakura en sus brazos, Sarutobi les abrió la puerta y Sasuke subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de ambos, entró y recargó a Sakura en la cama, la cubrió con una sabana, permaneció unos momentos observándola, esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación._

_Bajó nuevamente con dirección hacía su despacho pero en el camino vio a Ten-ten quien llevaba una taza de té en una pequeña bandeja, Sasuke le preguntó para quien era y ella le respondió que era para la señora, así que el ojinegro negó y le ordenó que no se le molestara en todo el día, ya que la joven necesitaba descansar. _

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capi! Espero que les allá gustado! Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! Se les quiere! Lo publico hoy por que mañana no voy a poder xD hasta el miércoles cuídense! ^^**_

_**Caro…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 15**_

_El cielo estaba completamente nublado, las nubes estaban completamente grises y la luz de los relámpagos las iluminaban un poco más, así que las primeras gotas no tardaron en llegar, Sakura se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba en penumbras y no supo en qué momento se había puesto su camisón, seguramente Ten-ten se lo puso mientras ella dormía, pero un dolor le atravesó el corazón al ver que Sasuke no se encontraba a su lado, seguramente estaba abajo en su despacho._

_Así que tomó una pequeña manta y se la pasó por los hombros ya que comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio, salió de la habitación, caminó por el pequeño pasillo que la conducía hacía las escaleras, bajo los escalones uno por uno y en ese momento se encontró con el mayordomo y lo retuvo unos segundos solo para preguntarle donde estaba Sasuke, a lo que Sarutobi le respondió de inmediato que el señor se encontraba en el despacho._

_El anciano inclinó la cabeza y se retiró, la joven avanzó hacía la puerta del despacho, pero los nervios se apoderaron de ella, quería verlo pero también quería estar entre sus brazos, sentirse protegida en su ancho pecho, cerró los ojos un momento mientras recargaba su cabeza en la puerta, pero pocos segundos después se armó de valor, giró la perilla y entró al despacho. _

_Pero no se encontraba sentado en la silla que estaba en el escritorio, observó el fuego que había en la chimenea y el sillón que estaba en frente de esta, se vislumbraba el brazo del pelinegro fue hasta allá y se recargó en el borde del sillón, después Sasuke se levantó y la miró a los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa tierna pero a la vez sensual, se veía radiante y la luz del fuego hacían que su piel brillara a un más, y en ese momento el deseo por volverla tener entre sus brazos, besar cada rincón de su piel, deslizar sus dedos en esa hermosa melena se hizo presente. _

_Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada de eso, no sería justo ya que aun estaban a flor de piel las emociones de su esposa debido a la pérdida de su padre, así que tuvo que reprimir ese deseo. _

_Se levantó y avanzó hacía._

— _¿Se puede saber que haces levantada? – su pregunta era más que un regaño_

_Sakura se mordió el labio inferior debido a los nervios que comenzaban a apoderarse de su mente por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca de ella – No podía dormir _

_Había sido un error por parte de él acercarse a ella, ya que esto provoco un dolor intenso en su entrepierna ¡Con sólo verla!_

—_Mal día ¿No crees? – mejor mantuvo la conversación ya que estaba seguro que la tomaría entre sus brazos y le haría el amor _

—_Si – ella asintió mirando a través de las cortinas los rayaos que iluminaban la habitación — ¿Qué se puede hacer en un día como este? _

—_Veamos – Sasuke se llevó una mano a la barbilla – Se podría jugar cartas, ajedrez_

_Sakura soltó una pequeña risa – Mucho me temo que no se jugar ajedrez y de cartas….— roló los ojos – Sólo se jugar Black Jack_

_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa al verla — ¿Tus hermanos no te enseñaron?_

—_No – ella negó – Según Naruto dice que si aprendo a jugar cartas dejare en la ruina a toda Konoha ya que siempre ganó en Black Jack _

— _¿Siempre, eh? – Preguntó divertido — ¿Y si jugamos?_

—_No quiero ganarte _

_Esas palabras para Sasuke fueron un reto, él también era bueno en todos los juegos de cartas incluyendo el Black Jack, no había nadie que le ganara y al parecer esa chiquilla que tenía en frente suyo se veía muy confiada de su suerte. _

—_Muy bien – asintió — ¿Qué quieres apostar? _

— _¿Apostar? – Sakura arqueó una ceja confundida – No tengo nada que apostar_

_Una sonrisa burlona dibujó el rostro de Sasuke, la miró de arriba abajo y se le acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído. _

—_A mi me parece que si – dijo divertido — ¿Qué tal si el que vaya perdiendo se despoja de una prenda? _

_Esto hizo que la joven se sonrojara y el corazón le latiera mucho más fuerte que de costumbre, pero si buscaba provocarla lo había conseguido y aceptaría el reto._

— _¿O tienes miedo perder? – la retó aun más divertido y se alejándose de ella para verla a los ojos _

—_Acepto el reto – ella también lo miró a los ojos – Espero que no pierdas rápido _

—_Lo mismo te digo yo a ti – esbozó una sonrisa_

_Y así si giró sobre sus talones para ir al escritorio y de un cajón sacó un paquete de cartas, mientras le decía que tomara asiento en el sillón, poco después él se acercó con una mesita y la acomodo en frente de Sakura, barajeo muy bien las cartas y luego las repartió en dos en dos, tomó asiento en el piso miró a su esposa._

— _¿Lista para jugar, esposa? – preguntó al ver sus cartas _

—_Por supuesto, esposo_

_El Black Jack o Veintiuno es un juego de cartas en la que cada jugador deberá sumar 21 con las cartas que tenga a la mano, los ases equivalen a 1 u 11, las figuras como 10 y las demás cartas su valor numérico. _

_Sasuke miraba sus cartas, tenía un as y el número siete, que al sumarse seria 8 o 17, mientras que por el otro lado, Sakura tenía una figura y un 5, formando únicamente 15, si se arriesgaba y tomaba una carta podría arriesgarse a que está le saliera baja o alta pero no podía darse el lujo de perder, así que tomó una carta._

— _¿Tan rápido estás perdiendo, amor? – preguntó divertido Sasuke _

—_Eso quisieras – respondió con una sonrisa y al ver su carta un alivio le recorrió el cuerpo ya que le había salido el 6 y formaba el Black Jack _

_Sasuke tomó una carta y también se alegró ya que con ella formaba un 20 y por un instante se confió en que su adorada esposa no tendría un 21._

—_Muy bien, la hora de la verdad – dijo Sasuke enseñando sus cartas – Tengo 20 amor, y dudo que tú tengas un 21_

— _¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Sakura– Me parce quien se va a despojar primero de una prenda eres tú —y le mostró sus cartas esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo – Black Jack _

— _¡Bruja!_

_Sasuke se quitó el saco y así continuaron jugando, no cabía duda, Sakura era buena jugando ya que en todas las rondas o sumaba 21 o tenía un numero más arriba que él, obligándolo a quitarse ya varias prendas y solo se quedó con sus pantalones._

—_Black Jack – volvió a decirle su esposa _

_Pero en lugar de quitarse los pantalones hizo a un lado la mesita y le quitó las cartas que tenía Sakura entre sus manos y las tiró al suelo, la miró a los ojos y un brilló de deseo cruzó por esos hermosos ojos negros, a la joven se le fue el aliento, al ver su pecho desnudo frente a ella, su respiración se aceleró y su corazón latía a una velocidad intensa._

_De pronto él se acercó más a ella y se inclinó un poco más para capturar esos labios que tanto había ansiado probar, pero a medida que fue durando se hizo más intenso, más apasionado lleno de deseo por parte de los dos._

—_Te deseo – el ojinegro susurró en su oído _

_Pasó una mano por la cintura de su esposa para atraerla hacía él y ponerla de pie, sus manos recorrían cada delicada cuerva de sus caderas, Sakura con sus brazos lo rodeó mientras lo atraía mas a ella, también lo deseaba, deseaba que la hiciera suya, ahí, en ese momento._

—_Hazme tuya Sasuke…— susurró la joven con la voz agitada – Hazme el amor _

_Eso fue lo que quería escuchar todo el día._

_Así que deslizó un poco más sus manos hasta llegar al borde del camisón y comenzó a subirlo poco a poco hasta llegar por sus muslos, después un poco más arriba deteniéndose por un momento en sus pechos y por último se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza. _

_Pero antes de hacer algo más, el ojinegro tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y la miró no con una mirada de deseo, si no con una llena de amor, si, ahora se daba cuenta que amaba a esa mujer y que sin ella estaría seguro que él no podría vivir, pero aun no estaba seguro de hacerle una confesión de ese tipo a Sakura ya que seguramente ella pensaría que sería mentira por la mala fama que cargaba en sus hombros, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, le demostraría cuanto la amaba._

_Sakura lo miraba a los ojos pero por más que trataba de adivinar la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke no podía. Si tan sólo él también adivinara su mirada, se metiera en su interior y se diera cuenta de cuánto lo amaba, porque lo amaba._

_Se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó dulcemente, esos labios carnosos y deseables que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en ellos, en probarlos, deslizó una mano hacia la cintura de la joven y la atrajo aun más a su cuerpo, la deseaba más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. _

_Sakura se estremeció al sentir la perturbación en la entre pierna de Sasuke, con sus manos temblorosas desabrochó los pantalones de su esposo._

— _¿Tienes idea de cuánto de deseo? – Sasuke le susurró al oído al mismo tiempo que besaba el lóbulo _

_Una vez desnudos, el joven tomó a su bella esposa entre sus brazos y la tendió sobre la alfombra, así a la luz del fuego hicieron el amor en donde cada beso, cada entrega iban enredando sus corazones en los brazos de cada uno._

_Exhaustos y con sus cuerpos sudados se durmieron a la luz del fuego que había en la chimenea, Sasuke pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo hacia él y recargó su cabeza en la de la peli rosa, el aroma de su cabello y cuerpo lo embriagó al punto de hacerle sentir una inmensa paz. _

_Minutos después la respiración de Sasuke se fue acompasando poco a poco, pero Sakura aun no podía conciliar el sueño, acariciaba delicadamente el brazo del pelinegro, el cual rodeaba su cintura._

_Giró lentamente sobre si hasta estar frente a frente de él, lo miraba dormir, el fuego arrebataba destellos dorados en los cabellos negros de su esposo, una profunda curiosidad curso por su mente, ese rostro lo había visto en alguna parte, sólo que no se acordaba en donde, o más bien lo había visto pero… con un antifaz. _

_Así que, temblorosamente cubrió con sus manos el rostro de Sasuke sólo dejando al descubierto sus ojos, pero Sasuke al sentirla abrió los ojos, y el corazón de Sakura dio un pequeño salto al darse cuenta de quién era en realidad su esposo, ¡era él! ¡Siempre fue él! _

_Aun mantenía fresco el recuerdo de esa noche en donde ella, sofocada por el ruido y el calor de las velas había salido a tomar aire fresco al jardín encontrándose con Sasuke, tenía en frente de él no sólo al hombre que la había besado en aquella velada sino que también le robó el corazón y además ¡Era su esposo! _

— _¿Qué haces? – preguntó curioso Sasuke_

—_N—nada – Sakura retiró las manos del rostro de Sasuke y una lagrima resbaló por sus mejillas, recargó su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro_

_El ojinegro tomó la bravilla de la peli rosa y la alzó delicadamente, al encuentro de sus ojos él esbozó una sonrisa y la besó una vez más._

_La tomó de los brazos para tendera sobre él, sus senos quedaron justo en frente de su rostro y no pudo resistirse a probarlos, besó un pezón mientras que con una mano masajeaba dulcemente el otro, Sakura se arqueó contra su cuerpo al sentir esa oleada de calor que corría por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke la penetró con cuidado y de nuevo hicieron el amor, pero esta vez Sakura se entregó aun más a él, se entregó con más amor, con más pasión._

_Agotada por el clímax, Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, y esté la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo hacia él, mientras acariciaba su espalda, la joven alzó la vista y Sasuke al verla se preocupó, ya que sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lagrimas. _

— _¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó dulcemente secando las mejillas de su esposa — ¿Te hice daño?_

—_No – Sakura negó con la cabeza, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y una vez más se recargó en su hombro – Te amo – le susurró al oído mientras otra lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno aquí como cada miércoles actualizando, tarde pero seguro xD espero que les allá gustado el capi de hoy, la cosa se pondrá mas difícil para nuestra Sakura a partir del próximo capítulo pero no les adelantare nada xD**_

_**Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y sus comenmtarios, un beso! Hasta el próximo miércoles!**_

_**Caro…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 16**_

_Un escuchaba el "te amo" y en sus dulces labios se escuchaba hermoso, ninguna mujer le había dicho algo así ¿Pero él que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle? ¿Lo que sentía era o no era amor? Por eso esa noche aturdido por sus pensamientos salió a caminar por las calles oscuras de Konoha, ya no salía como antes, ya no veía a sus antiguos amigos, así que un poco de distracción le vendría bien siempre para pensar un poco las cosas._

_Pero esa noche, mientras jugaba póker no le resultó nada fácil, así que tuvo que retirarse del juego y marcharse a casa, seguramente Sakura estaría preocupada por él o pensaría que seguramente la estaría engañando con alguna mujer, pero incluso por más que veía a una mujer bella no le atraía lo suficiente como para hacerle el amor, además no había vuelto a ver a Karin y esperaba que así siguieran las cosas._

_Salió del club donde se citaba con sus amigos, pero al salir tropezó con alguien, se volvió para ofrecerle una disculpa, pero cuando vio esos ojos Jades, esa piel tan blanca y tersa, se quedo boquiabierto, esa mujer, tenía la sensación de haberla visto en alguna parte más no sabía en donde. _

—_Disculpe my lady – hizo una reverencia a la joven – Por mi distracción _

—_No se preocupe – ella se encogió de hombros y le regaló una tímida sonrisa _

_La joven giró sobre sus talones y se marchó dejando a un Sasuke anonadado y deslumbrado por su belleza._

_El ojinegro seguía el trayecto de la misteriosa dama, un hombre se le acercó y le entregó su abrigo._

— _¿Cuál es el nombre de esa dama? – le preguntó al caballero mientras se pasaba el abrigo por los hombros_

—_Su nombre es __Natsumi__ Clairy – informó el caballero _

— _¿Sabes de casualidad de dónde es? – parecía como un niño haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, pero en el momento en que vio a esa mujer, un impulso de curiosidad por saber quién era lo atravesaba _

—_Creo que de Cornwall – comentó el hombre – Vino de visita hace como un mes _

—_Un mes eh…— se llevó una mano a su barbilla, después se volvió a quitar el abrigo y se lo entregó al caballero – Tomé, creo que me quedare unos minutos más _

_El hombre hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía Sasuke ya que sabía perfectamente quien era ya que en sus ojos Negros se reflejaba el deseo y la curiosidad, así que solo le dedicó una sonrisa y se apartó de él._

_Lo vio entrar una vez más al club, se encogió de hombros y otro hombre se le acercó a él._

—_Te apuesto a que sale con ella _

—_No hace falta apostar – el hombre se encogió de hombros – Todos sabemos cómo es Sasuke Uchiha_

—_Si – asintió su compañero – Pobre de su esposa, y mira que tiene una mujer hermosa a su lado _

—_Pues en ese caso está ciego – comentó el otro hombre – Porque Sakura Haruno es la mujer más bella que he visto en toda Konoha, incluso mucho más que Karin Wells _

_**XXXX**_

_Natsumi tomó asiento en una silla, lo había visto entrar una vez más al club y solo tenía una oportunidad para actuar y metérsele por los ojos a ese hombre, aunque le había prometido a Madara no ir más lejos, resultaba un poco difícil, ya que ese hombre tenía una pinta de ser muy bueno en todos los aspectos, era muy guapo y no podía evitar dejarlo de ver, su cuerpo era muy atlético, tenía un ancho pecho y con unos brazos muy musculosos. _

_Él tomó asiento a un lado de ella y sus ojos Negros la observaron. _

—_Nos vemos de nuevo – comentó con una sonrisa – Pensé que se retiraba _

—_Bueno, decidí quedarme otros minutos mas – respondió con una sonrisa –Siempre y cuando a usted no le moleste mi presencia _

—_Oh para nada – la joven negó sutilmente – Creo que su compañía me hará bien, además la mayoría de los que están presentes no me agradan mucho _

—_La comprendo – Sasuke extendió una mano a la joven y se presentó ante ella – Soy Sasuke Uchiha _

_Natsumi esbozó una sonrisa seductora y extendió su mano hacía Sasuke – Natsumi Clairy _

_**XXX**_

_Sakura se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, se asomaba a cada momento por la ventana para ver si su esposo llegaba, pero no, no había ninguna señal de él ¿Le había pasado algo? Se llevó una mano al corazón y negó para sí misma, no, a él no le podía pasar nada, porque era un hombre muy valiente, así que probablemente estaba con sus amigos ¿Y si había ido a ver a una mujer?_

_Ese pensamiento le atravesó el corazón como si fueran filosas dagas que se encajaban aun más en él, era probable que así fuera, pero en el mes que llevaban casados él no había vuelto salir por las noches, tal vez era mejor que despojara esos pensamientos de su cabeza, seguramente estaba con sus amigos y tal vez necesitaba un poco de distracción._

_Esbozó una sonrisa ante sus últimos pensamientos, era mejor que se fuera dormir no había nada de qué preocuparse._

—_No hay nada de qué preocuparse Sakura – se dijo así misma _

_**XXX**_

—_Es muy buena en el póker, señorita – comentó Sasuke_

—_Lo mismo digo de usted, señor Uchiha – dijo Natsumi mientras bebía un poco de vino tinto _

—_Sasuke – corrigió el pelinegro – puede llamarme por mi nombre, siempre y cuando usted me permita hacer lo mismo _

—_Por supuesto – Natsumi guió un ojos – Usted puede llamarme por mi nombre _

_El pelinegro asintió y lanzo una mirada hacía los dedos de la joven, no había ningún anillo y un alivio lo atravesó, o aun era soltera o probablemente era viuda. _

—_Su prometido debe estar preocupada por usted – comentó el joven observando sus cartas _

—_No tengo prometido – explicó la peli rosa – NI siquiera soy viuda _

_Esa era la respuesta que él quería escuchar, estaba sola y no era viuda ¡Qué bien! Eso sin duda era una casualidad ya que comenzaba a sentir un deseo por esa mujer, deseo de marcarla como de su propiedad, deseo de hacerla suya y de nadie más. _

—_Me imagino que su esposa debe estar preocupada por usted –comentó la joven _

—_No soy casado – mintió, llevándose las manos por debajo de la mesa, para quitarse el anillo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, con suerte ella de seguro no lo había visto, no quería mentir pero si no lo hacía no podía tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos_

_Natsumi esbozó una sonrisa, si, efectivamente Madara tenía razón, ese hombre era un desgraciado y tenía que pagar, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke estaba casado, de hecho le había visto el anillo, pero muy disimuladamente, pero ella tenía que fingir todo lo contrario tenía que conseguir que la deseara para poder hacerlo sufrir y destruir por completo con su vida, así como él le arrebató la vida a Orochimaru._

—_Bueno Sasuke – la joven dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y se puso de pie – Fue una hermosa velada. Lo veo después_

_Cuando Natsumi estaba a punto de irse, Sasuke se levantó y la tomó del brazo. _

— _¿Te veré otro día? – le preguntó _

—_Por supuesto – ella asintió y esbozó una sonrisa — ¿Tal vez mañana?_

—_Mañana es perfecto _

—_Bien – ella sintió – Hasta mañana – y retomó su camino _

—_Hasta mañana – Sasuke sólo contemplaba a la mujer que se retiraba del lugar – Serás mía _

_Sasuke llegó a casa en la madrugada, subió las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pasó por el corredor que lo llevaba a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta encontró a su bella esposa dormida en un sofá._

_Negó con la cabeza, se acercó a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la tendió con cuidado en la cama, luego se desvistió, tomo el anillo de su chaqueta y se lo puso después se acostó a un lado de ella, la miró y se movió para darle la espalda, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban hacía la mujer a quien había conocido, sin lugar a duda los misteriosos ojos jades de esa mujer revelaban una pasión salvaje que se ocultaba en ellos, y estaba decidió a descubrir que tan apasionada era._

_**XXX**_

_Natsumi llegó a la posada en dónde se hospedaba, subió a su habitación y al entrar se encontró con ese hombre de cabellos largos y negros. _

— _¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó mientras contemplaba su vaso de coñac _

—_Bien – ella esbozó una sonrisa – Está noche tuve suerte. Lo vi, platicamos y nos quedamos de ver mañana _

—_Recuerda nuestros planes – Madara dejó el vaso en una mesita, avanzó hacia ella y con sus brazos rodeo su cintura para atraerla más a él – Enamorarlo y hazlo sufrir _

—_Eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer – ella esbozó una sonrisa picara, mientras un destello de deseo cruzó por sus ojos Jades _

_**XXX**_

_A la mañana siguiente, Sakura y Sasuke desayunaban en el comedor, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, ella lo sentía tan frio, tan distante era como si no fuera el mismo Sasuke de hace algunos días y tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle cómo le fue anoche._

— _¿Cómo te fue anoche? – le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios _

—_Bien – pero él le respondió de una manera tan fría y seca _

— _¿Viste a tus amigos? – volvió a preguntar alegre _

—_Sakura – Sasuke hizo a un lado su plato – Lo que pasó ayer no tengo por qué decírtelo. Las platicas de hombres no son para mujeres – se levantó del comedor – Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego – y se marchó dejándola sola_

_Se sentía como si algo se había roto entre ellos, si, había cambiado y ya no era el mismo ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Una lagrima quiso salir de sus mejillas pero se obligó a no llorar, tal vez había tenido alguna discusión con alguno de sus amigos y por eso no quería hablar del tema, bien, no tocaría mas ese tema con él. _

_En ese momento entró Ten-ten informándole que su hermano Naruto quería verla, ella al escuchar su nombre esbozó una sonrisa, se levantó del comedor y fue directo a la sala de estar donde efectivamente él y Hinata lo esperaba. _

—_Naruto – avanzó hacía él y lo abrazó – Que gusto verlos – luego miró a Hinata y la abrazó también — ¿A qué se debe su visita? _

—_Sakura – dijo el rubio– Vengo a invitarte a nuestra boda. Hoy nos casaremos Gaara,Matsuri, Hinata y yo _

— _¡¿Qué? – Estaba sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras — ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué no me avisaste con anticipación? _

—_Bueno – su hermano se encogió de hombros – Queríamos que fuera sorpresa. Así que te esperamos hoy, la ceremonia solo será familiar, ninguna de nuestras amistades quiso asistir. Supongo que eso no importa _

—_Ten por seguro que iremos Sasuke y yo _

—_Muy bien – Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos esta noche Sakura_

—_Si_

_Los acompaño hacía la puerta, fue al estudio a ver si aun se encontraba su esposo y si, aun estaba allí._

_Ella entró alegre y tomó asiento en una silla que estaba en frente del escritorio._

— _¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un poco molestó al ver la manera en que su esposa había entrado _

—_Lo siento – dijo la joven – Naruto estuvo aquí, y vino a invitarnos a su boda_

— _¿Se casa? – preguntó y su esposa asintió — ¿Cuándo? _

—_Está noche – comentó Sakura_

_No, eso no podía pasar, por un lado tenía que ver a Natsumi y por otro lado no podía faltar a la boda de su cuñado, pero su deseo fue más fuerte que su obligación._

—_No puedo – explicó _

— _¿Por qué? – un nudo se le formó en la garganta a Sakura_

—_Por qué… – Sasuke roló los ojos y suspiró –Tengo una reunión con Itachi y no sé a qué hora estaré disponible – mintió – Pero dejaré a tu disposición el carruaje _

— _¿Qué te pasa? – Sasuke se levantó de su asiento – Te estás comportando diferente conmigo _

—_Sakura no es nada – comentó el ojinegro _

— _¿Seguro que no es nada? ¿O ese nada tiene que ver con una mujer?_

— _¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA! –Explotó ante las constantes preguntas de su esposa — ¡Y POR FAVOR DEJAME, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!_

_Sakura asintió – Lo siento, no volveré a molestarte – giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho._

_Se sentía un completo desgraciado, pero estaba más impaciente por qué callera la noche y ver una vez más a esa mujer. _

—_Perdóname Sakura, pero este deseo es más fuerte que yo_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Buenos las cosas se ponen cada vez más feas para nuestra Sakura :( ese Sasuke lo quiero matar, ¿ya están comenzando a odiarlo? Pues se pondrá peor, pero no se preocupen no durara mucho, pero no adelantare nada y ya saben no todo es color de rosa xD bien por mi parte me despido hasta aquí el capi, espero que les allá gustado**_

_**PD: Si quiere dejar su amenaza de muerte para Sasuke, la autora encargada de la adaptación o a la autora real solo tiene que pulsar Review this Chapter y su amenaza será recibida xD**_

_**Jajajaja! Hasta el miércoles se me cuidan un beso a Todas! **_

_**Caro… **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 17**_

_Esa tarde Sakura no habló más del tema con Sasuke de hecho trataba de evadirlo a toda costa y cuando se llegaban a encontrar por casualidad ella simplemente se daba la vuelta y se iba._

_Se había arreglado para la sencilla ceremonia de sus hermanos, aun no podía creer que tomaran tan repentinamente la decisión de casarse sin habérselo dicho a ella primero, ese par le debían muchas explicaciones, pero sería después de la boda, ya que ese día era el más importante de sus vidas y no podía echárselos a perder, Naruto y Gaara amaban tanto a Hinata y a Matsuri y por fin su sueño de tenerlas en sus vidas se estaba por hacer realidad._

_Si tan sólo Sasuke demostrara el mismo amor como lo demostraban sus hermanos otra cosa sería, si él tan sólo se diera cuenta que ella es la mujer a la cual besó, miró por un momento el closet, se acercó a él para abrirlo y lo primero que quiso ver era el vestido color turquesa que llevaba ese día que conoció a Sasuke._

_Y por un momento hizo reflexionó, entonces si él fue quien la besó seguramente tenía el medallón de su madre, pero era obvio que no podía decirle así porque si "oye, me regresas el medallón que encontraste en la casa de los Wells" no, sería muy tonto, además una idea se cruzaba por su mente, dejaría que él se diera cuenta quien era ella en realidad y después que le entregara el medallón, total, estaba en buenas manos._

_Cerró el closet y salió de la habitación pues ya era hora de que partiera hacía la casa de sus hermanos para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia. _

_Esbozó una sonrisa mientras bajaba por las escaleras, se encontró al mayordomo Sarutobi y ten-ten que la estaba esperando para ir a la boda de su hermana pero antes de irse le preguntó por Sasuke._

—_Lo siento señora, pero el señor Uchiha salió hace unas horas_

_Sakura suspiró ¿Tan temprano tenía que ver a Itachi? – Gracias Sarutobi – la joven asintió –Si pregunta por mi…— hizo una pausa, sabía que él no preguntaría por ella – No le digas nada_

—_Cómo usted ordene señora _

_Sakura salió de la casa junto a Ten-ten, subieron al carruaje y partieron hacia su destino. _

_Cuando llegó a la casa de los Namikaze, esa casa que la vio nacer, que vivió grandes momentos cuando era niña, ella y sus hermanos jugando alrededor del jardín mientras eran vigilados celosamente por su padre, su padre, si tan sólo él estuviera a su lado, seguramente la tomaría entre sus brazos y le diría "no te preocupes corazón, todo estará bien. Además, yo estoy contigo"._

_Tocó la puerta y Karoru fue quien la recibió. _

—_Mi niña – la abrazó – Que bueno que has llegado. Te estábamos esperando a ti_

— _¿Dónde están mis hermanos? – preguntó _

—_Están en la sala de estar, con Hinata, y Matsuri – comentó la anciana_

—_Señora si me disculpa quiero ir a ver a mi hermana_

—_Claro Ten-ten ve —ten-ten fue hasta la sala en busca de su hermana, la anciana la miro y le comento_

—_El joven Itachi ha venido para estar presente y trajo con él a un hombre muy guapo, creo que se llama Damián Dupont _

— _¿Itachi Uchiha, está aquí? – se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, no cabía duda, algo estaba distrayendo a Sasuke y ese algo tenía cuerpo pero no nombre…. una mujer_

—_Si – la anciana se apresuró en responder – Naruto lo invitó a última hora y trajo con él a ese francés. Hay Sakura, si te hubieras esperado unas semanas, seguramente te habrías casado con él. Es muy guapo _

—_Karoru, esos no son comentarios para una mujer casada como yo – tocó el hombro de la anciana – Además, soy feliz con Sasuke y le debo respeto y fidelidad _

— _¿Pero y él a ti?_

—_Sabes, no quiero hablar del tema – prefirió cambiar de tema antes de salir en discusión con la anciana – Iré a ver a mis hermanos _

_Sakura avanzó hacia la sala de estar, ahí se encontraba efectivamente a todos, esbozó una sonrisa al entrar y fue directo a abrazar a sus hermanos, después saludar a sus futuras cuñadas y por último a Itachi y a Damián._

— _¡Has venido sola! – dijo Itachi sorprendió al no ver a Sasuke acompañando a Sakura — ¿Dónde está el infeliz de mi hermano?_

—_Dijo que tenía unas cosas que resolver con unos amigos – mintió para salvar a su esposo para evitar que Itachi le llamará la atención _

—_Independientemente Sakura. Él es ahora tu esposo, y debe acompañarte en cualquier momento, tendré que hablar con él mañana mismo_

—_Por favor, no lo hagas – la joven le regó_

—_Pero Sakura…— Insistió el mayor de los Uchiha _

—_Te prometo que yo hablare con él_

—_Está bien, se hará como tú quieras – asintió y volvió la vista a Damián – Te presentó a Damián Dupont _

_El francés tomó delicadamente la mano de Sakura y la besó, después sus profundos ojos azules se posaron en los de ella, sin duda era la mujer más bella que había visto en toda su vida, era una lástima que una flor tan delicada se marchitara en los fríos brazos de Sasuke. _

—_Por supuesto – comentó el joven, con ese romántico acento francés – Tuve el placer de conocer a tan hermosa mujer_

_Ante ese comentario Sakura se sonrojó un poco, Damián era tan diferente a Sasuke, bueno no es que sacara conclusiones, sólo lo había visto dos veces y eso le bastó para llevarse una buena impresión de él, el joven era cortes, atento, y tenía una arrebatadora sonrisa. Sakura tuvo que parpadear durante unos segundos, ya que no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, estaba casada y amaba a su esposo. _

_Un par de minutos más llego el sacerdote y dio comienzo la ceremonia, Sakura tomó lugar en medio de Itachi y Damián, sus miradas se encontraban por casualidad y el francés siempre terminaba por ofrecerle una sonrisa. La ceremonia terminó y se quedaron un rato celebrando, pero Itachi tenía que irse temprano ya que mañana tenía unos asuntos pendientes, como habían llegado él y Damián juntos, el francés le dijo que se quedaría otros minutos más, esto no le pareció muy bien a Itachi, sabía que a ese hombre le había interesado la mujer de su hermano así que lo más correcto era llevarse a Sakura._

—_Vamos Sakura. Te llevare a casa – se ofreció el ojinegro _

—_Lo siento Itachi – Sakura se encogió de hombros – Me quedare otros minutos más con mis hermanos. Además, dudo que Sasuke ya esté en casa_

—_Bien, en ese caso – Itachi se inclinó – Buenas noches – y se marchó _

_Los hermanos de Sakura tanto como Hinata y Matsuri se habían retirado y Ten-ten acompaño a la cocina a Karoru así habían dejado solos a Sakura y al francés, la joven salió al jardín acompañada de ese hombre._

— _¿Así que su esposo la volvió a dejar sola? – preguntó al verla tan pensativa _

—_No – ella negó tristemente, al recordad sus actitudes de esa mañana – Tuvo un asunto de negocios que atender con sus amigos _

—_Ay chérie, __chérie__ – suspiró el francés – Esas son las típicas escusas que utilizan los hombres_

— _¿Utilizan? – Sakura arqueó una ceja — ¿Usted las utilizas? _

_El francés esbozó una media sonrisa – No, no soy de esos hombres que juegan con los sentimientos dulces de una mujer – explicó – No le miento que he estado con algunas mujeres, pero ninguna ofrece el sentimiento y el cariño que una esposa puede dar _

—_Habla como si estuvieras casado – comentó la joven _

—_No Chérie, no estoy casado – miró a Sakura de arriba abajo, se aceró un poco a ella y le susurró – Y si lo estuviera, sería para mí un honor de tener una mujer tan bella como tú a mi lado_

—_Señor Dupont, ese tipo de comentarios no son correctos para una mujer casada como yo _

—_Lo siento, Chérie – se disculpó – No puedo evitarlo. Él día en que la vi en esa fiesta, me impresionó tanto que estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio esa noche, pero me lleve una decepción a saber que era casada. Dígame ¿Su esposo es cariñoso con usted? _

—_Si – respondió segura de sí misma_

— _¿Le ha dicho lo hermosa que es? – Volvió a preguntar y ella le respondió lo mismo – ¿Le ha dicho que la ama?_

_Ante tal pregunta Sakura bajó agachó la mirada, por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que se lo decía mil veces al oído, pero no era cierto, es solo la trataba cariñosamente cuando hacían el amor, no la abrazaba o la besaba por que naciera de él, la besaba, si, pero cuando había intimidad, la abrazaba, si, pero cuando hacían el amor. _

_Sakura suspiró y en francés esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. _

—_Por lo que veo, no ha sido capaz de decirle un "te amo" – comentó el francés — ¿O me equivoco? _

— _¿Y a usted que le importa? – Preguntó furiosa – Hágame un favor, no se meta en mi vida_

_Giró sobre sus talones, entró a la casa y se despidió de Karoru, y le aviso a Ten-ten para que se fueran, seguramente sus hermanos estaban ya en su noche de bodas y era mejor irse cuanto antes, salieron de la casa y de tras de ellas la seguía Damián._

—_My Lady aguarde – rogó Damián_

_Pero cuando Sakura estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón del carruaje, Damián la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar. _

—_Le ruego que me disculpe my lady – se disculpó educadamente – Le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder _

—_Eso espero – ella asintió y se subió al carruaje junto a Ten-ten – Que tenga buenas noches _

—_Lo mismo le deseo, ma belle – le hizo una reverencia y el cochero comenzó a mover el carruaje _

_El francés se quedó en medio de la calle, miró su carruaje pero la verdad aun no quería llegar a casa. así que mejor fue en busca de diversión, fue a un club de apuestas, entró y le entregó a un caballero su abrigo, después abrió una puerta y el salón estaba repleto de humo, mujeres sentadas en las piernas de los hombres, sus ojos azules se desviaron en un hombre ya conocido para él, ahí, en una mesa no muy alejado de él, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, conversando muy cariñosamente con una mujer, apretó los nudillos de sus manos para controlar su furia ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera haciendo esto a una mujer tan dulce? Si fuera él, estaría todo el día pegado a ella y mientras estaba al pendiente de su bienestar. _

_Furioso se obligó a dejar el salón de apuestas y mejor regresaría a casa, era mejor que se fuera a descansar y no armara un pleito. _

_Mientras tanto Sasuke y Natsumi conversaban, la plática se había vuelto más candente y Sasuke había descubierto que era verdad, esos ojos, guardaban a una mujer salvaje. _

—_Creo que me retirare – dijo Natsumi _

—_Yo también _

— _¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – Preguntó Natsumi con una seductora sonrisa – Digo, si es que puedes_

—_Para mí sería un honor acompañarla, señorita _

_Ambos salieron del club y fueron directo hacía la posada en donde se hospedaba Natsumi, subieron por las escaleras y la joven introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, miró a Sasuke._

— _¿Guastas pasar? – preguntó Natsumi_

—_Si paso, me quedaría toda la noche a tu lado_

_Natsumi abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal a Sasuke de que entrara – Yo estaría encantada_

_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y entró a la habitación, el cuarto era amplio, se encontraba una cama matrimonial y al fondo estaba el closet y una pequeña ventana._

_Natsumi entró de tras de él y cerró la puerta con llave, para su fortuna Madara había salido de viaje para reunir a unos amigos de él y así poderse vengar de Sasuke._

— _¿Se te ofrece algo? – le susurró la joven en su oído _

—_Si – Sasuke asintió y giró sobre sus talones, tomó a la joven entre sus brazos – A ti – y la besó apasionadamente _

_**XXX**_

_Esa noche era como la anterior, estaba sentada al borde de la cama mientras observaba el viento que alzaba las cortinas blancas de la ventana, la joven se estremeció del frio y se cubrió con una sabana, suspiró al sentir el otro lado vacío de la cama ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era verdad que tenía que ver a unos amigos o estaba con otra mujer?_

_No quería pensar en eso, seguramente su reunión se había extendido un poco más, pero las palabras de Damián estaban presentes en su mente "Esas son las típicas escusas que utiliza los hombres"_

_No se resignaba a creer en eso y hasta no verlo por si misma jamás lo crearía que Sasuke estaba con otra mujer._

_Apagó la vela que estaba en la mesita de noche, se acotó y cerró sus ojos para caer en un sueño profundo. _

_**XXX**_

— _¿Tienes idea de cuánto te había deseado? – le susurró al oído mientras llegaba junto con ella al orgasmo – Me vuelves loco Natsumi_

—_Y tú a mi Sasuke_

_Se tumbó a un lado de ella, y está era la oportunidad de dar el siguiente pasó a su plan, el de hacerle creer que era la enmascarada que él tanto había buscado._

—_Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien – dijo recargándose en su ancho pecho _

— _¿A quién? – Sasuke le preguntó mientras acariciaba el hombro de la peli rosa _

—_Dirás que estoy loca pero…— roló los ojos y comenzó con su segunda etapa – Hace tiempo fue aun baile de disfraces, pero el ruido y la gente me alteró los nervios y Salí a tomar aire fresco, y en ese momento me encontré con un enmascarado que me robó un beso_

_Sasuke dejó de acariciarle el hombro, ese relato lo conocía muy bien, pues él en la fiesta de los Wells había conocido a una enmascarada robándole un beso, pero ella le dejó como recuerdo de esa noche un medallón. _

—_Dirás que estoy loca… pero me recuerdas a él – alzó la mirada hacía él y por lo que veía en sus ojos supo que había mordido el anzuelo — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones serio? _

—_Esa fiesta a la que fuiste ¿De casualidad fue la de los Wells?_

—_Por supuesto ¿Ha caso ha habido otra? _

—_Te encontré – él se recargó en la cama junto con Natsumi, la tomó de las mejillas y la miró a los ojos – Después de tanto tiempo por fin te encuentro– acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó_

_En su interior Natsumi esbozaba una sonrisa amplia ya que había caído en una trampa perfectamente tejida. _

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola! Bueno primero que todo tengo que pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado el miércoles! Es que se fue la luz y después estuve ocupada! Pero bueno aquí está la conti! **

**No diré que espero que les allá gustado el capi por que se que están como yo! Queriendo matar a Sasuke pero como dije el capi anterior todas las amenazas de muerte contra Sasuke, contra mi o contra la autora original (por qué no te salvas perla eres la mente detrás de esto ¬¬) escríbanlas en su comentario! **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo en mi perfil esta mi Messenger por si alguno quiere agregarme para hacer amistad! **

**Seles quiere tratare de estar puntual el miércoles con la actualización cuídense mucho! **

**Se despide su amiga **

**Caro…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Unas semanas después. **_

_La relación de Sasuke y Sakura fue empeorando con el paso de los días, a veces discutían por cosas insignificantes al grado de dormir en habitaciones separadas, la joven no sabía por qué tenía esa actitud con ella ¿Por qué la trataba tan mal? Si ella lo único que hacía era amarlo._

_Esa mañana salió muy temprano, su destino era visitar a la anciana Karoru, ya que últimamente se había sentido mal, incluso siempre se cansaba por todo y había veces en que sentía unos ligeros mareos que le provocaban nauseas, no quería molestar a Ten-ten, de hecho no le tenía mucha confianza a ella, así que salió de la casa sin decirle nada a Sarutobi ni despertar a Sasuke, ya que había llegado tarde otra vez._

_Subió al carruaje y esté partió hacia su destino _

_Sasuke se levantó, entró al pequeño cuarto del baño y no escuchó ningún ruido en la habitación de Sakura, abrió la puerta para inspeccionar si ella se encontraba ahí, pero no, se le hizo extraño ya que era muy temprano, se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia. _

_Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Sarutobi, le preguntó por Sakura él solo pudo decirle que había salido muy temprano._

_En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y Sasuke se ofreció abrirla, pero cuando la abrió se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba en su puerta._

—_N—Natsumi ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido _

— _¿Te sorprendí? – ella preguntó _

—_Mucho –asintió _

— _¿No me invitas a pasar? – dijo con una voz seductora _

—_Yo…_

—_Vamos –lo animó – Me gustaría tener un encuentro mas... intimo _

_Sasuke analizó la posibilidad de dejar entrar a esa mujer, si no lo hacía era probable que se enfadaría con él al grado de no querer verlo, pero si lo hacía y terminaban por hacer el amor era también probable que Sakura los encontrara en esa escena, pero analizándolo más detenidamente, Sakura tenía poco de que salió y esto le daba mucho mayor ventaja y sobre todo tiempo, así que le permitió el pase a la mujer._

_Sarutobi al verla, hizo una mueca y mejor se fue a la cocina, se encontró con Ten-ten quien llevaba una bandeja de comida._

—_Será mejor que te quedes aquí Ten-ten – comentó el anciano – El amo tiene visita _

— _¿Quién es?_

_El hombre no respondió pero por su mirada Ten-ten supo que se trataba de una mujer._

_Subieron a las escaleras y avanzaron por el pasillo que consocia hacia las habitaciones, y en lugar de llevarla a la habitación que hace poco compartía con Sakura, la llevó a la de él. _

_Entraron y Sasuke cerró la puerta con llave, corrió hacia Natsumi, la tomó entre sus brazos mientras la besaba tan salvaje y apasionadamente que no hubo lugar para las palabras, solo para las acciones. _

_Se despojaron de sus ropas y se tumbaron juntos en la cama y Sasuke le hizo el amor._

_**XXX**_

— _¿Qué tengo, Karoru? – preguntó preocupada Sakura, mientras estaba recostada en el sofá _

—_Hija eso es normal en una mujer – respondió la anciana _

— _¿Normal? –Arqueó una ceja y volteo a ver a Hinata y Matsuri quienes esbozaban una sonrisa, ya que ellas sabían lo que ella tenía —¿Por qué se ríen? Créanme, si estuvieran en mi lugar no se reirían – la joven recargó un brazo en su frente – Hay días en que no quiero hacer nada, lo único que pienso es en comida y luego me vienen unas nauseas _

—_Sakura – Karoru tomó las manos de la peli rosa y la hizo incorporarse en el sofá – Hija, no tienes nada, sólo que estas embarazada… es lo único que tienes _

— _¿E—embarazada? – la noticia le había caído de golpe _

—_Si – asintió Karoru – Embarazada, de hecho, Hinata y Matsuri también lo están _

—_Embarazada – volvió a pronunciar esa palabra, iba a tener un hijo de Sasuke, esbozó una sonrisa de alegría pero a la vez llena de tristeza, ya que su relación con Sasuke estaba cada vez más peor, pero tal vez la llegada de un hijo mejoraría un poco las cosas – Si me disculpan, debo ir a casa a decírselo a mi esposo _

_Sakura se despidió de Karoru y por último de sus dos cuñadas a quienes felicitó por su estado, subió al carruaje y le dijo al cochero que la llevara a casa. _

_El trayecto para ella fue demasiado largo, ya que quería llegar canto antes, ver a Sasuke, abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba aun y cuando él se comportara de esa manera tan fría con ella, pero eso no importaba le daría la noticia de que serían padres._

_Al bajar del coche, abrió la puerta y entró a la casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras Ten-ten la detuvo haciéndole una pregunta a la cual ella respondió, nuevamente iba a subir cuando de nuevo la muchacha la detuvo._

—_Ten-ten, hablamos luego tengo que ver a mi esposo_

_Sakura subió las escaleras y Ten-ten solo negó con la cabeza, la quería distraer con cualquier cosa, con tal de que no subiera y fuera testigo de lo que ocurría en esa habitación._

_La joven antes de abrir la puerta escucho unos jadeos tanto de hombre como de mujer, intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, pero está tenía cerrojo, así que se le ocurrió entrar por la puerta del baño._

_Así que entró a su habitación, abrió la puerta del baño y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de Sasuke, escuchó un grito de una mujer._

—_Vamos Sasuke…hazme tuya, hazme llegar_

—_Natsumi te deseo_

_Sakura se llevó la mano al corazón, esa era lo voz de una mujer y la de Sasuke, se armó de valor y abrió un poco la puerta, su corazón se le cayó a pedazos cuando vio a Sasuke haciendo el amor con otra mujer, ambos desnudos, él sobre ella y ella rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, fue tan desgarradora que sintió que le faltaba el aliento, cerró con cuidado la puerta para no interrumpirlos._

_Se quedo un rato sentada al borde de la cama, las lagrimas no se habían hecho esperar y no sentía su corazón latir y sólo escuchaba del otro lado de la habitación, sus risas. Sakura se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal Ten-ten la detuvo._

—_No te vayas – le dijo – Sube arriba y enfréntalos _

—_Lo siento Ten-ten – Sakura negó y sus mejillas estaban ya muy empapadas – Pero no puedo hacerlo – y salió de la casa_

_La noche era fría, pero ella no lo sentía ya que estaba realmente dolida y desecha por dentro, era como si algo hubiera pasado por su interior y lo dejará volteado al revés, corría lo más rápido que podía, su vista estaba borrosa debido a sus lagrimas, no prestaba atención a quienes pasaban en frente o a un lado de ella, hasta que chocó con una de esas personas. _

—_Los siento – se disculpó sin ver a la persona con quien se había tropezado _

—_No te preocupes Chérie – dijo Damián serio al ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas _

—_Damián…— ella susurró el nombre del joven de ojos azules_

— _¿Qué sucede, ma belle? – Sacó un pañuelo y lo paso por sus mejillas — ¿Por qué esos encantadores ojos están llenos de lágrimas? _

—_Es una larga historia Damián – dijo Sakura tomando el pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas _

—_Tenemos todo el tiempo, Chérie_

_Damián y Sakura caminaban por una hermosa plaza, llena de arboles en donde los pajarillos cantaban, tomaron asiento en una banca que estaba en un quiosco para resguardarse de la tormenta que se avecinaba, mientras que el francés escuchaba detenidamente cada detalle del relato de la joven mujer._

—_Así que eso pasó. Infeliz – dijo serio y Sakura asintió — ¿Y qué vas hacer? _

—_Alejarme de él. Quiero anular nuestro matrimonio, pero sé que será imposible ya que nuestro matrimonio fue consumado y sin olvidar que…_

—_Escucha Chérie – el joven tomó las delicadas manos de Sakura entre las suyas – Yo podría ayudarte en eso_

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Mi tío es sacerdote y podría ayudarte – explicó el joven – Si le digo que el matrimonio entre tú y ese salvaje no ha sido consumado, él me creerá, al igual que la santa iglesia le creerá a él_

—_Pero eso es mentir. Además, no quisiera meterlos en problemas_

—_No te preocupes por eso Chérie, aquí la pregunta ¿Quieres anular tu matrimonio sí o no?_

—_Yo…_

_Sakura miró por un segundo ese par de ojos azules, él era muy amable con ella y no sabía por qué lo hacía, sentía una especie de paz estando a lado de ese joven._

— _¿Interrumpo algo?_

_Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo sólo para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Sasuke, Sakura soltó instintivamente las manos de Damián y se apartó un poco de él._

—_Creo que te dije "No quiero que te acerques a mi esposa"  
><em>

— _¡Cállate! – Dijo Damián – En estos momentos no te queda el papel de esposo celoso_

_El francés se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a frente de Sasuke._

_Sasuke estaba que ardía de coraje al ver a ese hombre tomándole las manos a su esposa, eso le correspondía a él, de no haber sido por qué Ten-ten interrumpió el encuentro clandestino que tuvo con Natsumi estaría más tiempo con ella, pero sabía que en cualquier momento Sakura regresaría y cuando Ten-ten le informó que ella había regresado pero que volvió a salir se enfureció tanto que fue a buscarla, ¿Y cuál había sido su sorpresa? Encontrarla con ese francés tan desagradable como su propio nombre. _

_Ambos apretaron sus puños y estaban a un pasado de agarrarse a golpes pero de no ser por Sakura quien se interpuso en medio de los dos otra cosa hubiera sido. _

_Volteo a ver a Damián y gentilmente le dijo _

—_Gracias Damián por tu ayuda – esbozó una sonrisa – Me las arreglare sola _

— _¿Estás segura? – Damián arqueó una ceja disgustado — No quiero dejarte con ese tipo_

—_Si—asintió segura de sí misma – Completamente segura_

_Sasuke le lanzó una mirada llena de odio hacia el francés, tomó a Sakura del brazo y la llevó hacia el carruaje, en el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló, el silencio fue el que gobernó en todo el camino, Sakura tenía el impulso de darle una cachetada, de decirle cuanto lo despreciaba pero en realidad lo amaba._

_Bajaron del carruaje, subieron las escaleras y al momento de entrar a la habitación fue ahí donde explotó Sasuke._

— _¿Me puedes decir que hacías con ese tipo? – Preguntó furioso tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola — ¿Acaso planeas engañarme con él?_

— _¡Suéltame! – Sakura logró zafarse del amarre de Sasuke – En primer lugar a mi no me tratas así y en segundo yo jamás trataría de engañarte con él. Damián y yo sólo somos amigos_

—_Eso no lo parece – contradijo el ojinegro _

— _¿Ah no? – dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos — ¿Y lo tuyo con esa mujer?_

— _¿Ha que te refieres? – el semblante de Sasuke cambió por completo _

—_No te hagas el tonto Sasuke, sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo – la voz de Sakura se quebró al instante que pronunció el nombre de su marido – Hoy te vi con una mujer en la cama _

—_No sé de que hablas – Sasuke negó con la cabeza dándole la espalda a Sakura_

—_No seas tan descarado, Vamos, deja de fingir. Sé que tienes algo que ver con ella – oprimió el impulso de llorar – Solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? _

— _¿Quieres saber lo que me está pasando? – Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con la mirada de su esposa— Te lo diré, hace tiempo en un baile de mascaras, conocí a una mujer, a la cual le robe un beso y me enamore de ella, trate de buscarla pero nunca la encontré y fue ahí cuando me case contigo, poco después ella apreció en mi vida – se llevó las manos a su bolsillo y sacó el medallón de Sakura – Esté fue el único recuerdo que ella me dejo y esta noche pienso regresárselo _

_Sakura al ver el medallón de su madre quiso arrebatárselo decirle que ese era su medallón, pero esa obvio que estaba tan ciego como para darse cuenta que la verdadera enmascarada era ella. _

—_¿Y qué piensas hacer? _

—_Primero pienso en anular esté matrimonio, siempre supe que fue un error – esas palabras le oprimieron fuerte el corazón ya destrozado de Sakura— Y en segundo lugar, una vez que se lo haya regresado y que nuestro matrimonio este anulado le pediré que se case conmigo_

_Sakura se llevó una mano a su vientre como si tratara de evitar que su pequeño hijo escuchara las palabras de su padre, no había más que decir y lo sabía, Sasuke estaba completamente ciego, era como si hubieran utilizado un hechizo con él. _

—_Bien – ella asintió – Aceptó la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, pero antes…— ella avanzó hacia él y lo miró a los ojos —¿Estás segura que es ella? ¿No te habrá preparado alguna trampa?_

— _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

—_Curiosidad – se encogió de hombros – Yo que tú, la haría caer en una trampa solo para asegurarme que en realidad es la persona a quien buscas, de todos modos tu no la conoces de antes o sí? _

—_Creo que ya no hay más que decir entre tú y yo – Sasuke avanzó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir su mirada había cambiado, sin duda las palabras de Sakura lo habían hecho dudar, era verdad no conocía nada de Natsumi, lo único que sabía era lo que quería saber, que siempre fue la enmascarada, aunque pensándolo bien, Sakura tenía razón, le tendería una trampa antes de darle el medallón._

_Sakura lo observó salir desde la ventana de la habitación, tenía poco tiempo, así que sacó una pequeña maleta y comenzó a empacar todas sus cosas pero se le quedó mirando a su vestido color turquesa, lo tomó entre sus manos solo para dejarlo sobre la cama, busco su antifaz y lo dejo a un lado, camino hacia la mesita de noche y escribió una nota y la dejó a lado del antifaz y del vestido._

_Salió de la habitación, subió al carruaje ya que Sasuke no se lo había llevado, y le pidió al cochero que la llevara a la casa de los Namikaze, mientras paseaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha la joven se decía así misma que lo olvidaría._

—_Te olvidare Sasuke, lograre hacerlo _

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola! Bueno aquí otro capi mas de esta historia! Espero que les allá gustado! Bueno les aviso que en el próximo capi ocurrirá lo que todos queríamos Sasuke se enterara que saku es la enmascarada!**_

_**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo se le quiere un beso! **_

_**Caro…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 19**_

_Sasuke llegó a la posado donde se hospedaba Natsumi, no tuvo que pedirle al encargado que lo anunciara ya que sabía cuál era su habitación y prefirió buscarla por sí mismo._

_Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba una y mil veces las palabras de Sakura, esa noche, antes de entregarle el medallón tenía que tenderle una trampa y si ella afirmaba cada una de sus preguntas entonces mentía. _

_Tocó la puerta y espero varios segundos a que ella abriera la puerta y cuando lo hizo Natsumi lo recibió con un abrazo._

—_Has venido mi amor – dijo dulcemente _

— _¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa _

—_Claro – Natsumi lo dejo de abrazar y se hizo a un lado para que pasara_

_Sasuke entró a la habitación y sus ojos observaban cada rincón de está, era como si la viera por primera vez, Natsumi lo abrazó por la espalda y le preguntó._

— _¿Qué haremos hoy?_

—_Quiero darte algo – dijo girando sobre sí para tenerla frente a frente _

— _¿Y qué es? – preguntó alegre _

— _Yo… Natsumi ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos en ese baile de mascaras? – y aquí daba inicio su trampa _

—_Por supuesto – la joven asintió – Jamás olvidare ese día _

— _¿Y también te acuerdas… cuando bailamos? _

—_Claro amor, nunca olvide la primera vez que baile contigo, es un recuerdo muy bello_

_Error, se dijo Sasuke para sí mismo alzando una ceja, porque jamás bailó una pieza con esa enmascarada de vestido turquesa, si acaso en una contradanza cursaron miradas y unas cuentas palabras, pero nunca… bailaron juntos, ahora estaba más consciente de que esa mujer le estaba mintiendo ¿Pero por qué? Pero estaba seguro de que encontraría una respuesta._

—_Lo mismo digo – le siguió el juego, ya que lo importante era hacerla caer en su trampa – y dime ¿Recuerdas cuando te tome del brazo y te lleve al jardín en donde te hice mía? _

_El rostro de Natsumi cambió por completo ¿Qué pretendía con esas preguntas? ¿Qué no se conformaba con saber que ella era la supuesta mujer que buscaba? Estaba entre la espada y la pared, podría ser una trampa, pero no, en los ojos de Sasuke no se reflejaba ningún tipo de duda._

—_Si…— su respuesta fue más que en susurró – Recuerdo cuando me besaste y me hiciste el amor_

_Sasuke asintió y esbozó una media sonrisa, esto a Natsumi le daba tranquilidad, pero no debía de estarlo ya que los ojos Negros comenzaron a tornarse rojos y en ellos había una chispa intensa de fuego. _

_La apartó bruscamente de él y le dijo en tono seco._

—_Error cariño – negó con la cabeza – Yo jamás "te hice el amor" yo nunca "baile contigo" – se acercó a ella y la tomó de las muñecas – Porque yo solo cruce unas palabras con una enmascarada, yo bese a esa mujer pero salió huyendo – Natsumi sentía pánico al ver la expresión dura de Sasuke – Y ahora que lo recuerdo, sus labios eran inocentes, no salvajes como los tuyos_

—_Yo…— estaba nerviosa y trataba de apartarse de él_

— _¿Tú qué? – La miraba con desprecio, con odio, y sentía como un impulso se apoderaba de él y le decía que matará a esa mujer — ¿Por qué me mentiste? – la zarandeó muy fuerte _

—_No tengo por qué darte explicaciones_

—_Claro que me las debes – la soltó y la dejo caer en el suelo sin importarle que se hubiera pegado con una silla – Pero eso será después. Tengo una esposa que ver y a la cual pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento estúpido _

—_Sasuke..— Natsumi lo agarró de una pierna para evitar que se fuera – Perdóname_

_No le dio importancia y salió de la habitación para luego salir corriendo de la posada e ir a su casa en busca de Sakura._

_Que estúpido había sido, ahora que lo recordaba con la única que se sentía completo era con ella, con su esposa, mientras corría por las calles un sinfín de imágenes llegaron a su mente, ella y él haciendo el amor, el día de su boda, aquel partida de Black Jack que jugaron y que después terminaron haciendo el amor._

_Ella sonriéndole de vez en cuando, ella platicando con ese francés que tantos celos le provocaban, ella desecha por su confesión errónea de amar a otra mujer, porque lo cierto era que amaba a una mujer y esa no era Natsumi ni la enmascarada, sino Sakura, esa mujer que siempre estaba con él, si, la amaba intensamente ya que se había enamorado la primera vez que la vio, sólo le rogaba al cielo que ella perdonara las estupideces que cometió en el pasado y si hacía eso le juraría amor eterno._

_Entró a la casa y subió las escaleras en dos en dos, no le daba importancia a su respiración ya que lo importante era ella, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, entró sin prestarle atención a lo que se encontraba en la cama, estaba vacía y lo primero que le vino a su mente fue el baño, tal vez estaba ahí, pero no, se llevó una decepción a verlo solitario, cerró la puerta del baño y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, alzó su vista hacía la cama y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que yacía ahí._

_Avanzó con pasos lentos, ahí, al borde de la cama se encontraba el mismo vestido color turquesa que uso esa misteriosa enmascarada, a un lado de él se encontraba el antifaz y sobre el vestido una pequeña carta._

_La tomó y comenzó a leerla._

"Este vestido lo use un día, en un baile de disfraces, en donde con conocí al amor de mi vida. Por cierto el medallón le pertenecía a mi madre

Att: Sakura"

_Sasuke dejó caer la pequeña nota que Sakura le había dejado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras los recuerdos de esa noche venían a él._

_**Flash Back**_

_**Cuando se encontraron por primera vez**_

—_Discúlpeme – dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa – No lo vi _

—_No se preocupe – él esbozó una sonrisa – Yo iba distraído y tampoco la vi venir _

_**Cuando se volvieron a encontrar pero en una contradanza **_

—_Creo que el destino se aferra en unirnos señorita – le dijo con voz dulce _

—_Eso parece – respondió Sakura algo sonrojada _

_**Y sobre todo cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de besarla **_

—_Lo siento por lo que voy hacer my Lady. Pero me he pasado la velada completa pensando en besarla _

_Y sin previo aviso le dio un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, pero los labios de la joven no eran expertos._

—_Necesito saber quién eres – Sasuke estaba dispuesto a quitarle el antifaz pero la joven se apartó de él_

—_No lo haga – le rogó Sakura – Esto no debió pasar, ni siquiera lo conozco y usted a mi no – y con esto ella se retiraba lo más rápido de ese lugar_

— _¡Espera, no te vayas! _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_Con profundo pesar se dejo caer en la cama, todo este tiempo tenía frente a sus ojos la mujer que no solo le robó corazón sino el alma también, tantas veces que se dedicó en buscarla y resulta que al final del día ella siempre estuvo a su lado, bajo su techo, bajo sus narices, en su cama y a su lado por el resto de su vida._

_Sakura era esa mujer que siempre buscó ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta? Si le había dado señas de quien era ella._

_Una de ellas fue cuando le dijo que asistió a ese baile y la más evidente de todas, fue cuando al terminar de hacer el amor, él despertó al sentir sus delicadas manos sobre su rostro, seguramente había sentido curiosidad por averiguar si era él ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Y si era así ¿Por qué se quedó callada? Lo más probable era que él se diera cuenta también, pero como siempre, echó a perder las cosas por su libertinaje. _

_Sabía que se había marchado pues sus cosas no estaban ahí, seguramente se había ido a casa de sus hermanos y a primera hora del día él ira a recuperar el amor de esa mujer, no solo el amor sino su confianza. _

_Suspiró y tomó el vestido entre sus manos, se lo llevó a la nariz y aun tenía el dulce perfume de aquella noche, lo atrajo más hacía él._

—_Tengo que recupérate – esa era una promesa que se hacía a él mismo, se recargó a un más en la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido con el vestido entre sus brazos. _

_**XXXX**_

_Esa noche, Sakura miraba el cielo estrellado desde su balcón el viento jugaba con sus hermosos cabellos, la luna se veía hermosa desde lo alto y esa noche en particular le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que comenzaría a borrar poco a poco._

_Naruto se había sorprendió al verla al grado de pedirle una explicación, cuando ella se la dio él estaba a punto de ir a buscar a ese mal nacido de Sasuke, pero Sakura se lo impidió diciéndole que no tenía importancia ya._

_Al día siguiente en la noche tenían un viaje de negocios, cuando Naruto le comentó a Gaara los motivos por los cuales Sakura había dejado a Sasuke él también estuvo a punto de ir en su búsqueda para romperle la cara, pero sabían que su pequeña hermana se enfadaría tanto con ellos. _

— _¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? – Se preguntaba a sí misma — ¿Estarás con ella? _

_Harta de pensar en eso, mejor se fue a la cama, se cubrió con las sabanas y cerró los ojos para dormir._

_**Al día siguiente…**_

— _¿Ya tienes todo listo? – le preguntaba Hinata a su esposo_

—_Si – asintió Naruto con una sonrisa – Tengo todo listo – abrazó a su esposa de la cintura y la atrajo hacía si – Lo único que me preocupa es dejarlas a ustedes solas _

—_No te preocupes – Hinata esbozó una sonrisa – Estaremos bien las tres. Además estará Danzo por si se nos ofrece algo _

_Naruto hizo una mueca y negó – No sé, pero no le tengo mucha confianza a ese anciano _

_Cuando Hinata y Naruto se iban a dar un beso, alguien tocó la puerta del despacho y era Karoru quien entraba. _

— _¿Qué pasó, Karoru? – preguntó un poco molesto, ahora el señor de la casa_

—_Disculpe señor, pero en la sala está el señor Sasuke Uchiha….quiere ver a Sakura_

_Los ojos azules de Naruto se transformaron en blancos, aunque le había prometido a Sakura no golpear a su esposo, sus impulsos eran más fuertes que él, y si quería salir vivo sería mejor que se largara de esta casa._

_Hinata pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Naruto._

—_Recuerda que le prometiste a Sakura no hacerle nada_

—_Lo sé y pienso cumplirlo – volteo a ver a Karoru y le dijo – Dile que en seguida voy_

_La anciana asintió y salió del despacho. _

_Sasuke estaba de pie a la espera de Sakura, pero ver a Naruto no era lo que esperaba. _

—_Esperaba ver a Sakura – dijo Sasuke _

—_Mi hermana no está – Informó Naruto – Salió con mi cuñada Matsuri_

—_En ese caso, la esperare _

—_No, no creo que debas hacer eso – el ojiazul negó – No después de lo que le hiciste _

—_Naruto, por eso estoy aquí. Quiero pedirle una disculpa_

— _¿Y crees que es tan sencillo? – Naruto apretó sus nudillos, se estaba controlando para no golpearlo y sobre todo decirle que su hermana estaba embarazada — ¿Pedir una disculpa y ya? ¿Acaso no sabes cuánto daño le hiciste? Mejor vete Sasuke, no eres bienvenido _

_En esos momentos se escuchaban las risas de dos mujeres en la recepción, eran Sakura y Matsuri_

_Cuando ambas pasaron por la sala de estar, Sakura giró la cabeza al sentir dos sombras y cuando vio a Sasuke la sonrisa de sus labios se borró._

—_Sasuke…_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola! Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo y por sus comentarios! Qué bueno que la Historia les este gustando! **_

_**Bueno… ya Sasuke se dio cuenta de todo qué fácil es pedir Disculpas y ya no ¬¬ pero bueno ya veremos que va a pasar! Jejejeje! **_

_**Sera hasta el próximo miércoles se les quiere Cuídense! =)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 20**_

—_Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la joven_

—_Nada, él ya se iba – se adelantó a responder su hermano mayor — ¿Verdad Sasuke?_

—_No – negó el joven y observó a su linda esposa – Vengo hablar contigo _

—_Pero si no quieres se puede ir – repuso Naruto _

— _¿Puedes dejar de interrumpir? – dijo Sasuke molestó mirando a Naruto – Esto es entre ella y yo_

—_Sí, pero ella es mi hermana – se puso al par de Sasuke – Y no dejare que un maldito bastardo como tú la haga sufrir – ambos apretaron los nudillos de las manos y estaban a punto de golpearse _

— _¡Basta! – Interrumpió Sakura poniéndose en medio de los dos, observó a su hermano, le regaló una sonrisa y por último le dijo – Por favor, déjame hablar con él_

—_Sakura…_

—_Tranquilo – le tocó el hombro dulcemente – Estaré bien _

—_Si te hace algo sólo grita ¿De acuerdo? _

—_No te preocupes – le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Sasuke –Ya no hay nada que me pueda hacer _

_Naruto miró a su hermana y asintió, pero antes de salir observó a Sasuke y por último salió de la sala de estar cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y se fue a su despacho._

_Sakura le dio la espalda a Sasuke, inhalaba y exhalaba para calmar sus nervios, pero tenerlo en frente de ella no hacía más que aumentar el dolor que existía en su corazón, aun no podía borrarse de la mente la imagen de él con otra mujer haciendo el amor. _

—_Sakura…_

_La dulce voz de Sasuke la sacó de todos sus pensamientos, él le tocó un hombro pero hizo un movimiento brusco y se apartó de él y ambos quedaron frente a frente._

— _¿A qué has venido? – la joven preguntó con indiferencia, su semblante había cambiado por completo, ya no era el rostro de una mujer dulce, sino de una mujer fría _

—_Vengo hablar contigo… yo_

— _¿Tú qué Sasuke? – Lo interrumpió — ¿Quieres la anulación de nuestro matrimonio? No te preocupes, eso ya lo estoy arreglando, Damián se ofreció a ayudarme _

— _¿De modo que lo sigues viendo? – Preguntó celoso – Eres mi esposa_

— _¿Esposa? – Sakura arqueó una ceja – Por favor, esas escenas de celos ya no vienen al caso, así que será mejor que seas breve con tu comentario_

_Él se acercó lentamente y Sakura al advertir lo que iba hacer retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero ojinegro fue más rápido que ella y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. _

_Sakura recargó sus manos contra el pecho de Sasuke y trataba de zafarse, pero él era más fuerte que ella._

— _¿Te vas a tranquilizar? – preguntó el ojinegro al sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos _

— _¡Suéltame!— ordenó mientras golpeaba su pecho con sus frágiles nudillos _

—_No hasta que me escuches _

—_Muy bien – Sakura alzó la voz y asintió aunque las lagrimas no se habían hecho esperar parte de ella – Acabemos con esto ¿Qué quieres? _

_Sasuke se acercó a ella y Sakura se encogió de hombros y cerró sus hermosos ojos Jades, sentía su aliento en su frente, mejillas, en el lóbulo de una oreja, en la cuerva de su cuello, en sus labios…_

_Su corazón – aun destrozado – latía con fuerza ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Acaso sería una trampa? ¿Así era cómo él jugaba con el corazón de una mujer?_

— _¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? – estaba a punto de rendirse con solo sentirlo tan cerca de ella, sus lagrimas resbalaban por todas sus mejillas _

—_Te quiero a ti Sakura – dijo Sasuke acercándola más a él y abrazándola con fuerza para que no se escapara de sus brazos – He sido un tonto, un ciego y un maldito que solo te hizo daño, pero si me perdonas te juro que eso cambiara porque me dicaré por completo a ti… porque… porque… te amo, te amo Sakura_

_Se lo dijo y se sorprendió de lo fácil que era decir esas palabras, si la amaba y mucho, ese amor le daba una esperanza de que ella lo perdonara y esperaba que así fuera ya que no sabría cómo iba a tomarlo si ella lo rechazaba. _

— _¿Y crees que me voy a creer eso? – Dijo Sakura y al instante Sasuke la soltó al escucharla y se apartó de ella unos centímetros — ¿Qué ganas con esas mentiras?_

— _¡No son mentiras! Es verdad Sakura ¡Te amo! _

—_Pues yo a ti no – la joven negó limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su vestido – Ya que no me queda nada y no sé qué pretendes con esto, así que guarda tus palabras y vete _

—_Sakura – Sasuke se puso de rodillas ante ella – Perdóname, se que te hice daño pero te juro que si lo haces, todo cambiara_

_Por un segundo estuvo a punto de correr hacía él y abrazarlo, decirle que lo perdonaba y que lo amaba, pero su orgullo y un corazón herido eran más fuertes que sus emociones. _

—_Vete Sasuke — Sakura avanzó hacia la puerta de la sala y la abrió – No tiene caso seguir con esta conversación _

_Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia ella – Por favor_

—_Lo siento pero no puedo. No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero verte ni escucharte ¿Qué parte de esas tres cosas no entiendes?_

—_Muy bien – asintió el ojinegro, se acercó a ella y le susurró al odio – Pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente, no te dejare ir de mi lado _

—_Ya me dejaste ir _

—_Aun no_

_Y se fue, la joven salió de la sala y subió las escaleras con dirección hacia su habitación._

_Naruto al verla subir, miró la puerta de la entrada y negó con la cabeza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

—_Esto va en contra de mis principios _

_Salió de la casa y siguió a Sasuke, vio que entraba a una taberna así que él hizo lo mismo, él había tomado asiento y ordenó que le llevaran una botella de coñac, Naruto tomó asiento a un lado de él y lo miró._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó indiferente el hombre _

—_Si mi hermana no quiso escucharte, aquí estoy yo – el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos y una mujer llegó con una botella y dos copas _

— _¿Qué quieres escuchar? – Sasuke abrió la botella y sirvió el vino en dos copas y una se la llevó a la boca_

—_Tu versión, algo me dice que podría confiar y creer en ti así como cuando éramos niños. A pesar de la distancia tú fuiste mi primer y mejor amigo eso no se me olvida así que no me decepciones _

_Sasuke analizó las palabras de su cuñado y las agradeció – Bien, comenzare por el principio – dijo ya que sabía que era la mejor forma de iniciar y que él llegara a entenderlo, se servía otro trago — ¿Recuerdas baile que organizaron los Wells, con motivo del cumpleaños de la madre de Karin Wells?_

—_Si – asintió Naruto y bebió un sorbo del coñac – Lo recuerdo _

—_Bueno, esa noche me quede embelesado al ver a una enmascarada de vestido color turquesa – esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a su bella esposa con ese hermoso vestido – Quería saber quién era, intente por todos los medios tratar de acercarme a ella pero no fue posible, hasta que se me presentó la oportunidad cuando ella salió al jardín, la tome entre mis brazos y la bese – aun sentía el sabor de los labios de Sakura en los suyos – Quise quitarle el antifaz para saber quién era pero ella huyo de mi lado sin decirme tan siquiera un nombre _

_Ahora que lo recordaba, Naruto había visto a su hermana agitada y nerviosa esa noche, pero antes de decir una palabra decidió escuchar la versión de Sasuke, de principio a fin. _

—_Lo único que me dejo fue esto – sacó el medallón de Sakura y Naruto al verlo abrió los ojos de par en par ya que conocía bien esa joya – Lo sé – dijo Sasuke al adivinar sus pensamientos – Pero me di cuenta muy tarde de que Sakura era la mujer que estaba buscando, porque justo cuando estaba a punto de olvidar a esa enmascarada y dedicarme a Sakura, apareció otra mujer que…— y de pronto se le cortaron las palabras y ya no puedo seguir._

—_Y pensaste que esa mujer era la enmascarada que en verdad era mi hermana – Dijo Naruto_

—_No – él negó – Ella me hizo creer que era la enmascarada, aun no sé porque lo hizo… pero Sakura sembró en mi la duda, así que le tendí una trampa la cual cayó, quise matarla en ese momento, por su culpa le había hecho daño a la mujer que amo – suspiró – Pero lo mejor que hice fue dejarla ahí, ya que lo único que me importaba era hablar con Sakura, pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento, cuando llegué a casa ella no estaba y lo único que me había dejado era una nota aclarándome que ella era la misteriosa enmascarada _

_Naruto escuchaba atentamente a cada una de sus palabras, bueno la verdad había sido un estúpido al dejarse engañar tan fácilmente, pero no había tratado de herir a Sakura intencionalmente, en sus ojos Negros se reflejaba el amor que sentía por su hermana, y si ella no le deba una oportunidad, tal vez él lo haría. _

— _¿Cuánto la amas? – preguntó Naruto _

—_Es un sentimiento que no se puede explicar…. Pero estoy seguro de que la amo más que a mi miserable vida, sólo quiero que me perdone y que me deje quererla _

_El ojiazul lo miraba y sentía una gran pena al verlo así, nunca había visto a un libertino desecho como él, Jamás en su vida se imagino ver a Sasuke así, sin duda la pérdida de Sakura lo había dejado completamente destrozado cambiando su mundo por completo. _

—_Mira, está noche Gaara y yo saldremos de viaje de negocios – explicó – Nuestras esposas y Sakura estarán solas y no quiero dejarlas con un anciano… así que ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de ellas por dos semanas?_

— _¿Por qué me lo pides a mi? – preguntó sorprendido Sasuke _

—_Porque es una forma para que te puedas acercar a Sakura – Naruto le guió un ojo – Puedes quedarte en la casa y así tratar de recuperarla _

— _¿Me estas ayudando a pesar del daño que le hice a tu hermana? _

—_Sasuke, en tus ojos veo sinceridad y si realmente quieres recuperarla será mejor que aceptes mi propuesta, además somos amigos no_

—_Sí, acepto además como me haces este favor olvidare que rompiste mi juguete a los 8 años – Naruto rio ante lo dicho por el pelinegro_

—_De acuerdo – Naruto se levantó de la silla y le dijo por último – Te espero a las nueve _

—_Estaré puntual _

—_Nos vemos – y Naruto salió de la taberna dejando a Sasuke_

_Sasuke bebió su último trago, pagó la cuenta y se marchó a casa a preparar sus cosas para irse a vivir por dos semanas en la casa de los Namikaze, Naruto le había dado una oportunidad de recuperar a Sakura que ella misma no le había dado y sin duda no la iba a dejar pasar. _

_**XXXX**_

_Naruto llegó a casa y le explicó todo a Gaara, al principio estaba a punto de matar a su hermano por la estupidez que había cometido, pero sabía que él era un hombre maduro así que tenía que confiar él y si Naruto decía que Sasuke fue sincero con él y que le había creído, Gaara no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo. _

_Aunque no sabían cómo lo iba a tomar Sakura, seguramente terminaría por matarlos a los dos por haberle pedido el favor de cuidarlas a Sasuke. _

—_Te va a matar – dijo Gaara saliendo del despacho y avanzaron a la sala donde ya los esperaban las tres mujeres_

—_No digas nada, esto déjamelo a mí – Naruto le guiñó un ojo a su hermano_

_Se acercaron a ellas y los dos hermanos abrazaron a sus esposas. _

—_Bien señoras, la hora de irnos a llegado – dijo Naruto besando una mejilla de Hinata – Pero no se van a quedar solas ya que le pedí a alguien muy especial que se hiciera cargo de ustedes _

—_No tenias que hacer eso – dijo Sakura – Podemos cuidarnos _

—_Lo sé, pero me iré tranquilo al verlas a las tres protegidas por alguien – Explicó Naruto _

— _¿Y a quien le pediste el favor? – preguntó Sakura_

_Pero antes de que pudiera contestar la pregunta de su hermana, apareció Karoru en la entrada y dijo…_

—_Señor Naruto, el señor Sasuke Uchiha está aquí _

_Sakura al escuchar el nombre de su esposo un coraje le invadió todo el cuerpo._

— _¿Se lo pediste a él? – Estaba sorprendida — ¿Por qué? Si sabes lo que me hizo _

—_Sakura, Sasuke no es tan desgraciado como tú lo piensas _

_En ese momento apareció Sasuke y Naruto avanzó hacía él saludándolo con un abrazo como si nada hubiera pasado, esto le sorprendió a la joven Sakura, pero al verlo ahí en la entrada, con ese porte elegante que tenía, se derretía por completo._

—_Sasuke se encargara de ustedes – explicó Naruto— Ya dispuse una habitación para él y…_

— _¿O sea que se va a quedar en esta casa? – lo interrumpió Sakura_

—_Si Sakura – Naruto asintió – Se va a quedar _

_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo a su esposa, realmente se veía hermosa y más lo era cuando fruncía las cejas o se enfadaba. _

—_Creo que la hora ya llegado ¿Nos acompañan a la salida, señoras? – Les preguntó Naruto a Hinata y a Matsuri y las dos asintieron, pero antes de salir de la sala Naruto miró a Sasuke y le dijo – Cuídalas y… suerte – le susurró al oído para que Sakura no lo escuchara _

—_Ve tranquilo, las cuidare muy bien _

_Los cuatro salieron de la habitación dejando a Sakura y Sasuke solos, ambos se veían frente a frente pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, ya que el silencio era lo que gobernaba en esa sala._

— _¿Otra vez aquí? – Sakura rompió el silencio — ¿Qué no te quedó claro que no quiero verte?_

—_Naruto me pidió que le hiciera el favor de cuidarlas, y no pude decirle que no _

— _¿Pero por qué tú?_

_Sasuke se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa – Le simpatizo _

—_Y tú muy encantado aceptaste– Sakura caminó hacia la salida pero Sasuke la tomó de un brazo obligándola a girar hacía él y estamparse contra su pecho _

—_Será mejor que te rindas – dijo Sasuke – Sabes que no me podrás ganar y tarde o temprano estarás entre mis brazos _

—_Puedes quedarte esperando toda la vida – respondió la joven acercando un poco sus labios al rostro de Sasuke – Porque jamás será así – y se soltó de él y se encamino a la salida de nuevo_

_Pero la voz de Sasuke la detuvo un vez obligándose a girar sobre sus talones para verlo. _

—_Ríndete amor, esta guerra la tienes perdida – Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa – Así que mejor ven a mis brazos, te he extrañado mucho – extendió sus brazos _

— _¡Vete al infierno! – dijo Sakura_

—_Ya he estado allí – respondió divertido sin dejar de sonreír – Y me pareció placentero _

— _¡Imbécil!_

—_Si – asintió el ojinegro – Suelo comportarme así y más si estoy parado en frente de una mujer tratando de decirle que la amo y que regrese a mi lado _

_Sakura esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y le dijo – Es una lástima que no pueda hacer una broma a ese comentario, y es una pena ya que me gusta reír. Que tenga buenas noches señor Uchiha – inclinó la cabeza y salió de la sala dejándolo completamente sólo _

—_Por supuesto que la tendré amor y te llevaras una sorpresa – esbozó una media sonrisa al imaginarse entrando a la habitación de Sakura y acorrucándose a su lado, mientras la besaba y le hacía el amor como lo había estado deseando._

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola! Bien que les ha parecido el capi? Les gusto?**_

_**Ya veremos que hace Sasuke para conseguir el perdón de Sakura! **_

_**Bueno quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios! Se les quiere mucho! **_

_**Sera hasta el próximo miércoles! Un beso! **_

_**Caro…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

_Sakura se quitó el vestido para ponerse un camisón, la sorpresa que se había llevado era demasiada y aun no podía creer que su hermano la haya traicionado con algo así ¿A qué se debía ese cambio? Si habría sido el primero en querer matar a Sasuke y ahora resultaba que se habían hecho grandes amigos al grado de darle la confianza de cuidar a su esposa, a Matsuri y a ella misma._

_No necesitaba a nadie que la protegiera ni mucho menos si se trataba de Sasuke, pero de una cosa estaba claramente segura, nunca, jamás ni en los sueños más pervertidos de Sasuke ella sucumbiría a sus encantos, ya no, ya no más, no se le regalaría en bandeja de plata, lo haría pagar caro el desprecio y su engaño, lo humillaría hasta verlo destrozado tal y como él lo hizo con ella. _

_Apagó una vela, se metió a la cama y cerró sus ojos para dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo ya que tenía que convivir con ese hombre._

_Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos ya que no advirtió que la puerta se abría lentamente y se cerraba, sintió a alguien acostarse a su lado, se alarmó y abrió los ojos de un golpe y se reincorporó en la cama y se encontró con aquellos ojos Negros que no deseaba ver nunca en su vida. _

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Sakura le preguntó mientras se cubría con una sabana _

—_Está es la habitación de mi esposa ¿no? – El ojinegro esbozó una sonrisa – Ya te dije que no me daré por vencido hasta lograr tenerte una vez más a mi lado _

—_Estás perdiendo tu tiempo – Sakura se levantó de la cama – Haya afuera hay muchas mujeres que estarían dispuestas a compartir la cama contigo ¿Por qué no vas en busca de una de ellas? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no vas en busca de esa mujer?_

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se levantó también de la cama, avanzó hacía Sakura la hizo cautiva de sus brazos. _

—_Por que la única mujer que deseo eres tú – y con sus labios comenzó a darle besos en cada una de sus mejillas – Y sólo tú _

_Sakura cerró los ojos, estar en sus brazos era algo reconfortante y por un momento se había dejado envolver en su encanto ya que ella también lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que podría mandar al diablo todo lo que le había hecho y comenzar de nuevo, con tal de estar una vez más entre sus brazos, recibir esos besos que le llenaban por completo el alma, pero las imágenes de él con otra mujer la hicieron regresar a la realidad. _

— _¿Es verdad lo que dices? – Preguntó con voz dulce y él asintió – Que lastima, porque yo no te deseo y lo único que siento por ti es asco, repulsión y odio _

_Esas palabras lo hirieron en su orgullo pero más que su orgullo fue en el fondo de su alma, sabía que Sakura iba a reaccionar de esa manera pero tenía que intentarlo y el que no arriesga no gana. _

—_Puedes decirme lo que quieras – respondió atrayéndola más hacía él – Ya que en el fondo sabes que es mentira, tus labios pueden decir más que mil mentiras, pero tus ojos solo dirán una verdad y en ellos veo amor por mi _

—_Estas equi…_

_Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso de Sasuke, y al sentir sus tibios labios con los de ella la hacían sentir frágil ante él, su cuerpo temblaba al sentirlo, estaba a punto de rodear su cuello con las manos pero una vez más regresó a la realidad._

_Se apartó de él y le dio una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda y otra más en la derecha con la otra mano. _

— _¿Estas Satisfecho? – Preguntó Sakura – Ahora lárgate de mi habitación _

—_Siento mucho haberte molestado – se apartó un poco de ella – Descansa – y se marchó de la habitación _

_Sakura había querido detenerlo pero simplemente lo dejo ir, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, se llevó las manos al corazón para controlar sus latidos y se dejó caer en la cama, lo amaba y esta situación le dolía mucho ¿Por qué su orgullo era más fuerte que ella?_

—_Te amo, Maldito Idiota _

_Sasuke se había quedado recargado en la puerta, sus ojos Negros como la noche estaban cristalizados debido a las lagrimas que brotaban, en lugar de irse a su habitación fue al despacho donde encontró una botella de coñac, la tomó y se fue con ella a la sala de estar. _

_Tomó asiento en un sofá, observó la botella y mejor la dejo en una mesita, no se sentía con deseos de beber, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era estar entre los brazos de Sakura, sentir su cálido cuerpo sobre de él, sentir esos labios dulces, la amaba más que a su propia vida y por culpa de sus errores estaba pagando caro, pero el desprecio de Sakura era algo difícil de soportar, ese era el castigo que merecía, después de todo que esperaba ¿Qué lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y lo perdonara así de fácil?_

_Estaba viviendo en carne propia las canalladas que le había hecho a su esposa, el reflejo de una luz que estaba en la entrada de la sala lo obligó a voltearse y se encontró con la anciana Karoru._

— _¿Qué haces aquí hijo? – preguntó la anciana tomando asiento a un lado de él_

—_Quería estar solo – mintió _

—_Te ha rechazado ¿Verdad? – Karoru era una mujer muy madura y conocía la vida más que él, así que Sasuke sólo asintió _

—_No es capaz de perdonarme y tiene razón. Que me puedo esperar después del daño que le he hecho, merezco su desprecio y odio _

—_No digas eso – la anciana apoyo una mano en la de Sasuke y el ojinegro la miró a los ojos – Desgraciadamente el señor Minato era un hombre muy orgulloso y ella es igual a él, pero una vez que logres abrir las puertas de su orgulloso corazón, encontraras a una Sakura amorosa, dulce, cariñosa _

— _¿Pero como hago eso, Karoru? – El hombre se encogió de brazos – Me he arrodillado ante ella, entre a su habitación para pedirle perdón y ella simplemente me rechaza _

_Karoru esbozó una sonrisa – Si quieres un consejo, el mío es que no le ruegues tanto, ella solita vendrá a ti, pero eso sí, demuéstrale cuanto la amas– la anciana se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta – Descansa hijo_

—_Gracias Karoru_

_Antes de entrar a la habitación que le había sido asignada se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, tocó la perrilla de la puerta, pero antes de girarla pensó que tal vez no era lo correcto probablemente Sakura le había puesto seguro para evitar que él pudiera entrar pero se alegró de que ella no le hubiera puesto seguro ya que cuando la giró la puerta se abrió._

_Entró sin hacer el menor ruido, ya que no quería despertarla, se detuvo en medio de la cama y sólo se quedo observándola dormir, el viento que estaba un poco frio y la sabana muy apenas cubría su delicado cuerpo, así que recorrió más las sabanas hasta taparla._

—_Sasuke…_

_Cuando escuchó su nombre en esos labios esbozó una sonrisa, seguramente estaba soñando con él y eso le daba una esperanza, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente._

—_Te amo – le susurró al oído y por ultimo salió de la habitación para dejarla dormir_

_**XXXX**_

_Al día siguiente, Sakura, Hinata y Matsuri se encontraban desayunando en el comedor platicando animadamente hasta que apareció Sasuke y las tres guardaron silencio._

_Hinata le hizo un gesto a Matsuri de dejarlos solos, pero la joven no quería dejar a su cuñado con él._

—_Matsuri ¿Vamos a ayudarle a Karoru? – preguntó Hinata animadamente _

—_De acuerdo – asintió la joven, pero cuando Sakura le susurró que no la dejara con él, ella esbozó una sonrisa y dijo un lo siento para salir con Hinata en busca de Karoru _

_Una vez solos, Sakura sólo miraba su plato de comida, no se atrevía a hacerle frente a su esposo, pero al verlo tan condenadamente atractivo se mordió la lengua, maldito, si no fuera tan guapo._

— _¿Qué tal dormiste? – preguntó Sasuke _

—_Incomoda— comentó Sakura con aires de grandeza – Ya que pensé que podrías interrumpir de nuevo en mi habitación _

_Sasuke recordó los consejos de Karoru._

"—_No le ruegues tanto, ella solita vendrá a ti"_

—_Bueno debo irme – Sasuke se levantó del comedor y avanzó hacia la salida pero la voz de Sakura lo detuvo y esbozó una sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones para verla — ¿Si?_

— _¿Vas a salir tan temprano? – preguntó _

—_Así es – Sasuke asintió – Itachi quiere hablar conmigo y me citó temprano y para tu mayor tranquilidad estaré todo el día con él. Nos vemos luego señorita Namikaze _

_Y salió del comedor dejándola sola, un hueco se le hizo en el estomago ¿Por qué se comportaba ahora frio con ella si ayer era todo lo contrario? Buscaba en cualquier ocasión una disculpa por parte de ella y ahora estaba tan distante, al grado de irse con su hermano ¿Era verdad que Itachi lo había citado o simplemente era una escusa para ir en busca de esa mujer?_

_Harta de esos pensamientos hizo a un lado el plato y mejor se fue a los establos, tal vez viendo a su caballo favorito la tranquilizaría. _

_**XXXX**_

_Sasuke entró al despachó de su hermano y se sorprendió al verlo feliz, la verdad nunca había visto a Itachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

— _¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa en tu rostro? – preguntó mientras tomaba asiento _

—_Sasuke… me caso _

_Sasuke abrió aun más los ojos al escuchar esa notica, nunca se había esperado eso ya que su hermano era un poco frio con las mujeres pero nunca llegó a saber que una le interesaba como para llevarlo al altar. _

— _¿Y quién es la desafortunada? – preguntó divertido _

—_Ino Yamanaka _

—_Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo _

—_Gracias – asintió Itachi – Pero quiero que tú y Sakura sean mis padrinos _

— _¿Sakura y yo? – Repitió el ojinegro y su hermano asintió – Por supuesto, así será _

_**XXX**_

_Natsumi caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras esperaba la llegada de Madara y en ese momento él entraba a la habitación._

— _¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó al verla nerviosa_

—_Me descubrió – respondió la joven – Me tendió una trampa y caí _

_Madara lanzó un grito y del coraje tiró la bandeja de comida que estaba en una mesita. _

— _¿Cómo es posible? – Dijo furioso dejándose caer en una silla – Estábamos tan cerca de destruirlo _

— _¿Qué piensas hacer? _

—_En primer lugar a ti ya no te necesito – explicó mientras la miraba – Ahora me vengare por mi propia cuenta, la mejor forma de hacerle daño es golpearlo en donde más le duele…. _

_Natsumi no hizo más comentarios y se dejo caer al borde de la cama, la verdad lo que había pasado la dejo conmocionada y realmente Sasuke no había sido malo con ella y ella simplemente le pagó con la traición. _

_Podía ir en su búsqueda y contarle todo de una vez, que lo hizo por órdenes de Madara ya que quiere vengar la muerte de su hermano, pero ese hombre era muy peligroso y si se enteraba que lo había traicionado seguramente la mataría. _

— _¿En qué piensas? – Madara la sacó de sus pensamientos _

—_En cómo te vengarías_

—_No puedo decírtelo – Madara negó con la cabeza – Seguramente podrías llegar a traicionarme _

—_Sabes que no haría eso_

—_Lo sé, pero es mejor prevenir cariño – Dijo acercándose hasta ella para posar sus labios en los de ella y así hacerle el amor _

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el miércoles! Se me hizo imposible! Pero aquí está el capi! Espero que les allá gustado, será hasta el próximo miércoles muchas gracias a todos se les quiere =D**_

_**Caro…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 22**_

_Sakura estaba en la cocina ayudándole a Karoru al igual que Hinata y Matsuri._

_En todo el día no se había aparecido Sasuke y esto le daba razones para pensar que él estaba con esa mujer, seguramente tomó su consejo de buscar a otra que compartiera su lecho, sus ojos enardecieron al pensar que tal vez él ya estaría revolcándose con la primera que había visto._

—_Sakura estás cortando mal la zanahoria – dijo Karoru _

_La joven parpadeo al escuchar la voz de la anciana y la hizo salir de su trance — ¿Perdón… decías algo? _

—_Que estás distraída – comentó la anciana — ¿Sucede algo hija?_

—_No – respondió mientras seguía con su trabajo _

—_Yo creo que más bien estás pensando en donde podrá estar Sasuke_

_Sakura al escuchar el comentario de Matsuri frunció el ceño– ¿Y a quien le interesa lo que ese hombre haga? Por mi Puede arrojarse por un balcón así nos haría un gran favor _

_Hinata y Matsuri se miraron una a la otra y soltaron una risa al mismo tiempo. _

— _¿Dije algo divertido? – preguntó molesta _

—_Sakura ¿En cerio no te das cuenta? – Dijo Hinata esbozando una sonrisa – Ese hombre está muerto de amor por ti _

—_Así es, cuando te ve hasta parece adorar el suelo que pisas – comentó Matsuri – No seas orgullosa y dale una oportunidad_

—_Ni en sus sueños más pervertidos tendrá una disculpa de mi parte – la joven hizo a un lado el cuchillo y se limpió las manos con un trapo – Me iré a caminar, sin duda parece que todo el mundo está de su lado _

_Sakura avanzó hacia la salida y en ese momento se encontró con su peor pesadilla._

—_Hola – saludó gentil – ¿a dónde vas? – y esbozó una sonrisa _

_La joven lo miró y sin decirle nada salió de la cocina, Sasuke la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, suspiró y fue hacerles compañía a las tres mujeres. _

—_Lo ven, me evade – dijo resignado tomando asiento en una silla _

_Matsuri avanzó hacia atrás de Sasuke y le puso las manos en los hombros – En ese caso lo que yo te sugiero es que la secuestres y la lleves a un lugar en donde puedan estar solos los dos_

—_Sería estúpido – comentó Karoru – eso Solo aumentaría más su orgullo y coraje_

—_Además en su estado no es conveniente que…— Hinata se mordió el labio al decir ese comentario_

— _¿Estado? – preguntó Sasuke confundido — ¿De qué hablas, Hinata?_

—_Nada hijo – comentó Karoru con una mirada asesina que iba directo a Hinata– Sakura no está bien de salud en estos momentos y deberás ser paciente _

— _¿Qué tiene? Ustedes me ocultan algo y no me lo quieren decir – las acusó el ojinegro parándose de la silla _

_Las tres se miraron nerviosas sin saber que decir, mientras Sasuke las miraba impaciente, ¿Qué tenía Sakura? No podía ser grave él la veía bien, porque Hinata había mencionado su estado y luego estaban tan nerviosas, abrió los ojos ante el pensamiento que se le había cruzado por la mente _

— _¿Está embarazada, verdad? — dijo sin poder creerlo todavía_

—_Si Sasuke – intervino Matsuri al ver que ni Karoru ni Hinata decían nada – Está esperando un hijo tuyo_

— _¿Y por qué demonios no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué?_

—_Por que el día en que se enteró que espera un hijo tuyo ese día te vio en la cama con otra mujer – respondió molesta la anciana Karoru_

_Sasuke se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, si, ahora se daba más motivos para odiarse así mismo, por su culpa no había perdido a Sasuke si no la posibilidad de tener una familia como a veces solía imaginarse. _

_Un hijo, dios Sakura iba a darle un hijo, no podía creer que iba a ser Padre, esto era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en su cochina vida, tenía que hacer algo no podía perder a Sakura. Se levantó de la silla y salió en busca de Sakura, para aclarar todo de un vez y exigirle que lo escuchara, que lo perdonara y regresara con él._

—_Bien hecho Hinata – dijo Karoru negando con la cabeza_

—_Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – se encogió de hombros – Y tú también Matsuri por confirmárselo _

—_Al ver que ambas no respondía, tenía que hacerlo – replicó Matsuri_

— _¡Basta! Ya lo hecho ya esta, ahora le corresponde a Sakura aclarar todo con él _

_**XXX**_

_Sakura caminaba por el jardín, contemplaba los enormes rosales que habían allí, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a su padre decirle que su madre se había esmerado tanto en cuidarlos para que estuvieran hermosos y ella continúo cuidándolos hasta el día en que se caso con Sasuke. _

_Una rosa roja apreció en frente de ella y giró la vista para ver quién era, se trataba de Damián._

—_Gracias– tomó la rosa y esbozó una sonrisa — ¿Qué haces aquí? _

—_Pasaba de casualidad por aquí y decidí visitarte – respondió alegre el joven – Estás igual de hermosa que esa rosa _

—_Eres muy amable con tus halagos, pero debo rechazarlos _

— _¿Por qué, Chérie? _

—_Aun soy una mujer casada _

—_Es cierto – asintió triste el francés – Pero bueno, mejor hablemos de cosas más alegres. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme hoy a la ópera? _

— _¿Opera? – la joven arqueó una ceja, no le gustaba mucho la opera, pero aceptaría con tal de no estar cerca de Sasuke –Por supuesto _

—_Bien – el francés esbozó una linda sonrisa y por primer vez sus ilusiones comenzaron a florecer – Paso por ti a las siete_

— _¿Tú aquí?_

_Ambos al escuchar una tercera voz voltearon la vista y se encontraron con los ojos Negros de Sasuke llenos de furia, el ojinegro se acercó a Sakura, la tomó de la cintura y la cubrió con su espalda. _

— _¿No te quedó claro que no quiero verte cerca de mi esposa?— Le preguntó al francés_

—_La dama es quien decide – respondió Damián – Además que yo sepa están pensando en anular su matrimonio _

—_Pues pensaste mal, porque nunca será así _

_Ambos hombres se miraron con odio y Sakura pudo advertir que si no hacia algo los dos terminarían por agarrarse a golpes en frente de ella._

—_Damián será mejor que te vayas – dijo la joven asomándose atrás de la espalda de Sasuke _

_El francés asintió y le hizo una reverencia a Sakura, pero antes de irse le lanzó una mirada a Sasuke llena de odio, maldito, tenía toda la suerte del mundo al estar casado con una hermosa mujer como Sakura y él simplemente lo había echado a perder. _

_Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó alejándose de la vista de la pareja._

—_No me agrada ese tipo – comentó Sasuke aun con la vista fija hacia el camino que tomó Damián _

—_Pues a mi tú no me agradas – Sakura giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar pero Sasuke la tomó de cintura y la atrajo hacia sí — ¿Serías tan amable se soltarme?_

—_No me apetece hacerlo – respondió con una amplia sonrisa _

—_Por… favor – su voz comenzó a flaquear al sentirse en los fuertes brazos de Sasuke_

— _¿A que le tienes miedo Sakura? – Sasuke le susurró en el odio – No te soltare hasta que me dejes explicarte todo_

—_Pero yo no quiero que me expliques nada – Sakura lo miró con la vista un poco nublada por las lagrimas que querían salir – No quiero escucharte _

—_Está bien –la soltó para dejarla ir, pero antes de que ella se fuera – Pero solo por esta vez, porque la siguiente lo harás _

_El resto de la tarde Sakura la pasó en su habitación esperando a que dieran las siete para que Damián viniera por ella. Se había puesto un lindo vestido en color lila y al verse al espejo supo que ya estaba lista, esbozó una sonrisa y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y al pasar por la recepción, escuchó la voz de Sasuke obligando a que detuviera su andar. _

— _¿A dónde vas a esta hora? – preguntó _

_Sakura giró sobre sus talones, lo miró con indiferencia y respondió – Saldré con Damián, ya que me invitó a la opera y no pude rechazarlo _

— _¿De modo que ya son muy amigos como para salir juntos? – avanzó hacia ella y Sakura tuvo que retroceder un paso al tenerlo tan cerca – Aun eres mi esposa, recuérdalo y la gente podría hablar _

— _¿Te preocupa que piensen que podría engañarte? – Sakura esbozó una media sonrisa – No te preocupes, mi segundo nombre no es Sasuke _

_Antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar alguien había llamado a la puerta, Karoru fue a abrirla y era precisamente el apuesto francés. _

_Al verla esbozó una sonrisa y por ultimo le hizo una reverencia a Sakura. _

—_Buenas noches – saludó educadamente a pesar de que se encontraba Sasuke — ¿Está lista, My Lady?_

_Sakura giró la cabeza para ver a Sasuke – Me retiro, no me esperes despierto – le giño un ojo y avanzó hacia Damián, recargó su brazo en el del joven – Hasta luego Sasuke_

_Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer valer sus derechos como esposo, pero era mejor dejarla ir y era lo que ella quería, está bien, no haría nada que la enfureciera, después de todo eso le haría daño al bebé._

—_Que se diviertan – Sonrió, dio media vuelta y se fue _

_Esto a Sakura le dolió, esperaba que Sasuke le armara un escándalo o que se la arrebatara del brazo a Damián con tal de prohibirle que se fuera pero en cambio solo le había dicho que se divirtiera y su indiferencia la había herido. _

— _¿Nos vamos? – dijo el francés al ver a la peli rosa pensativa _

_Y la joven asintió, ambos salieron de la casa y el francés la ayudo a subir al carruaje, pero no advirtieron que alguien los observaba desde una ventana. _

— _¿Se puede saber por qué la dejaste ir? _

_Escuchó una voz atrás de él, esbozó una media sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con la anciana Karoru_

— _¿Qué querías que hiciera? – se cruzó de brazos _

—_Que hicieras vales tus derechos como esposo – dijo furiosa – Se la estas dejando a ese francés en bandeja de plata y si no haces algo la vas a perder definitivamente _

—_Yo sé mi juego Karoru – el joven le giño un ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del despacho _

— _¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Karoru _

_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa – Voy a cambiarme para ir a la opera – le guiñó un ojo – Alguien estará muy complacida en acompañarme, fue hasta su habitación, tomo uno de sus más finos trajes se cambio y sin decir nada mas salió de la casa y se dirigió a la casa de los Wells a invitar a Karin a la opera._

_La joven pelirroja se había llevado una sorpresa al verlo en su casa y a esa hora, por un momento había pensado que tal vez se reanudaría lo suyo pero la mirada del ojinegro decía todo lo contrario, que quedar como amigos era mejor. _

— _¿A qué se debe tu visita? – preguntó la joven _

— _¿Te gustaría ir a la ópera? _

—_Sabes que me aburre ir – dijo la joven, pero al ver a Sasuke noto las tristeza en su mirada — ¿Qué te pasa? _

—_Es una larga historia – respondió _

—_Bueno ¿Qué tal si en el camino me la relatas? – Esbozó una sonrisa y el ojinegro asintió –Estaré lista en unos minutos _

_En el transcurso del camino Sasuke le contó todo lo que había pasado, desde el baile que organizaron sus padres, de cómo se fue enamorando de Sakura y como creyó que Natsumi era esa mujer que él estaba buscando y sobre todo como ha intentado pedirle perdón a su esposa. _

— _¿Y crees que te va a perdonar si me ve entrar a tu lado? – la pelirroja arqueó una ceja _

—_No, pero tú te encargaras de quitarme a ese francés del camino – Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa – Y eres buena en eso _

—_Gracias por el alago cariño, aunque te confieso que no sería un sacrificio muy grande apartarte al francés del camino – ella también le regaló una sonrisa _

_**XXXX**_

_Sakura tomó asiento en una pequeña silla, mientras contemplaba el inmenso teatro, Damián había conseguido el mejor palco y tan cerca del escenario, pero en ese momento cuando volteo a ver al siguiente placo se encontró con Sasuke acompañado de… Karin._

_¿Qué hacía con ella? ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto? ¡Dios! Se estaba muriendo de celos al verlo conversar animadamente con esa mujer y estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a ese palco y reclamarle que estaba haciendo allí y sobre todo porque estaba con esa mujer. _

— _¿Qué pasa, Chérie? – preguntó el francés al verla distraída _

—_Nada – Sakura se obligó a verlo y esbozó una sonrisa fingida _

_Mientras tanto en el otro palco…_

— _¿Y cómo pretendes que me acerque? – Dijo Karin confundida _

– _No sé, yo solo entraría en ese palco y ya _

—_Buena idea – comentó la joven – Todo con el pretexto de que quería saludar Damián _

—_Eres la mejor_

_Se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del palco, Sakura los miraba por el rabillo de su ojo y al ver que se iban se preocupo tanto, tal vez se irían a un lugar más privado y eso la hicieron sentir más celos, no soportaba la idea de que Sasuke estuviera en los brazos de esa mujer, ni en la de ninguna otra, miró a Damián quien estaba muy animado viendo la opera y en cambio ella se estaba durmiendo._

_Alguien tocó la puerta del placo y se abrió al instante y entraba su peor pesadilla, Karin y Sasuke. _

_Damián y Sakura se pusieron de pie y Karin saludó a la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla y lo mismo hizo con Damián. _

—_Lo siento por interrumpir – dijo la joven fingiendo estar apenada – Lo que pasa es que al ver al señor Dupont quise pasar a saludarlo _

— _¿Cómo está señorita? – Damián le hizo una reverencia _

—_Muy bien – la joven asintió y volteo a ver a la peli rosa – Sakura ¿Cómo estás?_

—_Bien – Sakura asintió mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Sasuke _

_El se encontraba cruzado de brazos y en ningún momento habló, todo se lo dejo a Karin ya que era la experta. _

— _¿Les molestaría si vemos la opera juntos? – preguntó alegre _

—_No, claro que no – Damián negó con la cabeza_

—_Bien – la pelirroja asintió _

_Pero cuando estaban a punto de tomar asiento, Karin se le adelantó a Sakura y tomó asiento a un lado de Damián, así que tomó asiento a un lado de la pelirroja y se llevó una sorpresa al sentir a Sasuke sentarse a su lado izquierdo. _

_Sakura se sentía incomoda, Damián parecía entretenido con la conversación de Karin y se había sentido alegre de la joven haya entrado ya que sinceramente no sabía por qué había aceptado la invitación de Damián, miró de reojo a Sasuke y este observaba el escenario, contemplando a la cantante y en ningún momento volteaba a verla, su indiferencia le estaba doliendo pero ella no era la que tenía que pedir una disculpa._

_Sofocada por el calor se levantó para salir del palco solo con el pretexto de ir al tocado, en realidad tenía intenciones de abandonar el teatro e irse a casa._

_Karin al verla retirarse le giñó un ojo a Sasuke, casi diciéndole que aprovechara ese momento y fuera tras de ella, y así lo hizo, se levantó y salió en busca de su esposa. _

_Esbozó una sonrisa al verla recargada en la pared, se acercó a ella un poco preocupado al verla como batallaba para respirar. _

— _¿Estás bien? – le preguntó tocándole los hombros_

—_No – Sakura negó y sin querer se recargó en el pecho de Sasuke – Me siento mal _

—_Te llevare a casa _

_Ante las protestas de su esposa, la cargó y la llevó directo hacia su carruaje y le ordenó al cochero que los llevara a casa de los Namikaze._

_En el camino Sakura se recargó en el hombro de Sasuke y cerró los ojos, era como si nada hubiera pasado, había extrañado su aroma y esos brazos mientras la abrazaban cariñosamente._

_Llegaron a casa pero la joven todavía se sentía mareada así que Sasuke tuvo que llevarla en brazos hacia su habitación, la dejó al borde de su cama y cuando él estuvo a punto de retirarse para dejarla descansar, la voz de la joven lo detuvo. _

— _¿Te vas? – preguntó dulce y terna a la vez_

—_Si— asintió – Me iré a mi habitación, te dejo descansar _

_Pero cuando abrió la puerta para salir una vez más Sakura lo detuvo. _

—_No te vayas… quédate _

_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama para acostarse a un lado de ella, Sakura se hizo a un lado, Sasuke pasó un brazo por la espalda de su esposa y la abrazó, ella se recargó en su pecho, ambos no decían ni una palabra, simplemente se quedaron así, pero cada quien tenía pensamientos distintos pero que si se unían formaban uno solo. _

_Sakura escuchaba la respiración calmada y los latidos del corazón de Sasuke, él acariciaba su espalda con sus delicados dedos._

_La joven alzó un poco la mirada y se encontró con ese par de ojos negros mirándola tiernamente. _

— _¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio _

_Ella pensaba en muchas cosas y una de ellas era porque estaba allí y que era lo que realmente quería de ella, pero tenía miedo de abrir una vez más su corazón ante él, ya lo había hecho en el pasado y él se lo regreso destrozado… solo estaba a un paso de preguntarle, pero no sabía qué hacer._

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola! Bueno una vez más estoy aquí para traerles la conti de esta maravillosa historia! Bueno que creen que pasara? Se arreglaran por fin? Para saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capi xD**_

_**Por cierto debo decirles que faltan 3 capis mas el epilogo para terminar la historia! T_T bueno gracias a Todos por sus comentarios y el apoyo hasta el miércoles =D**_

_**Caro…**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 23**_

—_En que…—hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, no se atrevía a preguntarle, pero ya era tiempo de escucharlo – No entiendo que haces aquí _

_Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y con su mano libre acarició las mejillas de Sakura._

—_Ya te lo dije – dijo pasando su pulgar por los labios de Sakura – Estoy aquí porque quiero pedirte perdón, no hay escusa alguna que exente el gran daño que te hice. En especial aquella vez que me encontraste con esa mujer…. —se maldijo así mismo por lo estúpido que había sido al caer en la trampa de esa mujer, dejó de acariciarla y se llevó una mano al bolsillo para sacar el medallón de Sakura – Creo que esto te pertenece_

_Sakura al verlo lo tomó entre sus manos y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. _

—_Todo hubiera sido más fácil si ambos hubiéramos sabido quiénes éramos desde un principio, si yo habría averiguado quien eras – acarició un mechón de su cabello ondulado –Quien era la enmascarada a la cual le robé un beso y ella me robó el corazón, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa Sakura, en estos día que no he estado a tu lado puedo decirte que la soledad es un vacío sin ti…Te amo _

_Sakura tenía ese impulso de llorar, quería decirle que ella también lo amaba, que lo extrañaba día a día, pero aun estaba su duda de que hacía con esa mujer – ¿Entonces qué hacías con esa mujer? _

— _¿Esa mujer? –Sasuke sabía a quién se refería, sus ojos parecían arder de coraje con solo recordar su engaño, por la culpa de esa mujerzuela estaba a paso de perder lo que más amaba en esta vida — Cuando estaba a punto de olvidarte a ti, como enmascarada y dedicarte a ti toda mi atención, apareció ella, me tendió una trampa haciéndome creer que era esa mujer a la que yo buscaba y la cual caí ciegamente – Sasuke sabía que la explicación que le daba a Sakura le estaba doliendo, así que la abrazó aun más fuerte y la atrajo hacia sí – Hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de no haberte hecho daño, pero sé que al final termine por lastimarte ¿Alguna vez podrás perdonarme? _

_Ella no fue capaz de responder esa pregunta, aun estaban frescas las memorias de él haciendo el amor con otra mujer, no podía explicarle el dolor que existía en su pecho._

_Ambos no quisieron comentar el embarazo de Sakura, Sasuke no quiso decirle que ya lo sabía pues él pensaba que lo justo era que ella misma se lo dijera y en cambio Sakura se debatía entre decirle o no. _

_Al ver que ella no preguntaba nada, suspiró y dijo:_

—_Bien, debo irme – se levantó de la cama y miró a su esposa, le regaló una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente – Descansa y no olvides que te amo – le susurró al oído_

_Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación para que su esposa descansara, seguramente ese día había tenido mucho y más en la opera._

_Sakura miró el lado vacío de la cama, se sentía sola, ella esperaba que Sasuke se quedará a su lado, pero tal parece que esa no era la idea que él tenía, tal vez aun pensaba que quería que estuviera alejada de ella._

_Se llevó una mano a una sien mientras repasaba por su mente las palabras de Sasuke, él le había confesado una vez más que la amaba y ella no pudo corresponderle de la misma manera, pero se entendía, aun estaba muy dolida por la traición de Sasuke, pudiera ser que si dejara lo que paso en el pasado y comenzaran de nuevo todo sería diferente, tan distintos, ambos compartiendo toda una vida. _

_Se levantó de la cama y guardó el medallón de su madre en un alhajero, comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido y esté resbaló por su cuerpo hasta el suelo, luego tomó un camisón que estaba justo a un lado de la cama y se lo puso, antes de irse a dormir se cepilló el cabello y lo ató en una trenza, se volvió a meter a la cama, cerró sus ojos y quedo completamente dormida, tal vez eso la haría pensar bien las cosas. _

_En cambio, Sasuke era el que no podía conciliar el sueño, trataba de imagina como se había sentido Sakura después de haberlo visto en la cama con esa mujerzuela y por un momento se imaginó que ella estaba en los brazos de ese francés que la estaba tratando de pretender, si, era el mismo sentimiento pero ella era una mujer pura y limpia, nunca se atrevería a engañarlo sólo por venganza. _

_Bebió un poco de coñac mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea, en esta noche fría era cuando mas extrañaba su calor, quería entrar a su habitación, acostarse a un lado de ella y sentir su calor, pero ya sabía cómo reaccionaría. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, aun sentía el dolor del golpe que ella misma le había dado solo cuando entró a su habitación y la obligó a besarlo. _

_Dejó el vaso en una mesita de noche y mejor se fue a la cama, mañana sería otro, otro día en el cual tendría que luchar por el cariño de Sakura y una cosa estaba realmente seguro, no le importaría cuanto tiempo le llevara, él le demostraría cuanto la amaba. _

_**XXXX**_

_A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó temprano y decidió dar un paseo a caballo y fue a su lugar favorito, el viejo sauce estaba igual de costumbre, sus largas ramas daban una rica sombra, bajó del caballo, avanzó hacía el árbol y tomó asiento, respiro el dulce aire de la mañana y la brisa fresca corrió por sus pulmones, el pequeño lago no llevaba mucha corriente._

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había estado aquí? Esbozó una amarga sonrisa al recordarlo, ese día se había escapado de casa con tal de tener un poco de privacidad, Gaara fue quien la descubrió y la llevó a casa, de hecho no había estado allí desde que su padre le había dado la condición de que si no se casaba se iría a convento._

_Ahora en estos momentos prefería un convento, pero en ese caso nunca se habría casado con Sasuke y nunca estaría embarazada, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar al pequeño pedacito de cielo que se encontraba en su interior, se llevó las manos al vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo._

—_Me pregunto cómo serás _

_**XXXX**_

_Sasuke entró a la cocina y se encontró con Karoru, Hinata y Matsuri pero no con la mujer que él esperaba encontrar. _

— _¿Dónde está Sakura? – le preguntó a las tres mujeres_

—_Salió temprano está mañana – informó Karoru –Quiso montar_

— _¿En su estado? – Sasuke arqueó una ceja, no era recomendable que una mujer embarazada montara _

—_No le pasará nada – dijo Matsuri _

— _¿No saben qué rumbo tomo? _

—_Si quieres encontrarla, sube la colina que esta a lado de los establos, te vas todo derecho y llegaras a un viejo sauce junto a un lago – explicó Karoru_

—_Ese es el lugar favorito de Sakura – comentó Hinata _

_Sasuke asintió, giró sobre sus talones para ir a los establos y ordenar que le ensillaran un caballo, pero Karoru lo detuvo para preguntarle si quería desayunar pero parecía que Sasuke estaba impaciente por encontrar a su esposa que no le prestaba atención a su cuerpo. _

_**XXXX**_

_Sakura estaba leyendo un libro, esto la hacía sentirse cada vez más fuerte, era como si regresara el tiempo, era como si era otro día en que huía de casa para estar en ese lugar, lleno de paz y tranquilidad. _

_Frunció el cejo cuando escuchó los cascos de otro caballo, cerró su libro y giró la vista con dirección al animal y se encontró con Sasuke. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sakura al verlo bajar y acercarse a ella _

—_Karoru me dijo dónde estabas – respondió una vez estando cerca de su esposa — ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan solitario? Es peligroso para una mujer como tú _

_Sakura dejo el libro en el césped y se puso de pie – Yo sé cuidarme perfectamente, gracias por tu preocupación _

— _¿Volverás a comportarte así? _

— _¿A qué te refieres? _

—_Así – asintió – Mostrándote a la defensiva conmigo _

—_No tengo por qué darte explicaciones _

_Cuando Sakura iba a pasar a un lado de Sasuke esté la detuvo tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él._

—_Deja de hacerlo ¿Qué no fue suficiente con ayer? Ya te explique todo y simplemente pareces no entenderlo – su mirada era autoritaria y su voz seria y severa — ¿Acaso no puedes entender que TE AMO?_

— _¡Suéltame por favor! – intentó soltarse, apartarse de él, sabía que estar cerca de Sasuke podría ser peligroso para sus nervios_

—_No, hasta que me des una respuesta _

—_Está bien, diré algo – Sakura asintió – Para mí no fue suficiente tu discurso de anoche, incluso se me hizo aburrido _

— _¡Pero si fuiste tú quien quiso que te explicara todo! – Dijo ofendido – Incluso la que me pidió que no la dejara sola anoche_

—_Sólo quería probar que tan obediente eres – la joven le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Y veo que lo eres y mucho. Ahora ¿Me podrías soltar? _

_Sasuke frunció sus cejas, esas palabras lo habían herido en el fondo de su alma, pero no se dejaría humillar por ella, ya no, así que sólo asintió y la soltó bruscamente, pero como estaban justo en la orilla del lago la joven fue a parar al agua._

_Sakura salió a la superficie para respirar un poco, el agua estaba fría y le había calado hasta los huesos. _

— _¡Idiota! ¡Que es lo que te pasa! – la joven tomó asiento en el lago, afortunadamente no estaba muy hondo _

—_Déjame ayudarte _

_El ojinegro se acercó para ayudarla a salir del agua, pero las intenciones de Sakura eran otras, cuando él le había tendido la mano, ella lo empujó y también dio a parar al agua. _

—_Tramposa – dijo Sasuke pasando una mano por su cabello y le arrojó agua a la cara de la joven y ella no se quedo atrás, las risas por parte de los dos no se hicieron esperar, la ojijade lo miró, lo tenía tan cerca, bajo su vista y pudo observar la camisa mojada que se pegaba a su torso bien formado, debía admitirlo Sasuke era un hombre sencillamente Fascinante con un cuerpo de enseño_

_Sasuke se acerco a ella y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, Sakura se incomodó un poco – Será mejor que regresemos a casa – sugirió Sasuke –Está algo fresco el día y no quisiera que te enfermaras _

_Sasuke la ayudó a salir de agua, pero Sakura quedó inmóvil y se cubría el pecho con sus brazos, los labios se le pusieron algo morados, era mejor que fueran a casa cuanto antes y que ella tomara un baño de agua caliente._

_Sin importarle las protestas de su esposa, la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió a su caballo y el subió atrás de ella, el caballo de Sakura los siguió._

_Sakura se sentía segura en los brazos de Sasuke y se recargó contra su pecho para sentir su calor, en el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló, sino hasta cuando llegaron a los establos de la familia Namikaze._

—_Señor – se acercó Danzo se acerco a ellos – Hay un niño que quiere hablar con usted _

_Sasuke asintió y bajó del caballo, ayudó a su esposa y se quedo un momento observándola._

—_Será mejor que le digas a Karoru que te prepare un baño _

—…

_Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, el niño interrumpió, tenia si a caso diez años, llevaba unos pantalones sucios y rotos, una camisa blanca opaca y unos zapatos llenos de tierra._

_El ojinegro arqueó una ceja al ver al humilde niño, se acercó a él y le pregunto._

— _¿Tú eres el que quiere hablar conmigo?_

_El niño asintió – Si señor, me dieron esto para usted_

_Extendió la mano y le entregó una nota, Sasuke abrió el papel y el corazón se le oprimió._

— _¿Quién te lo dio? – preguntó enfurecido _

—_No sé señor, solo me dijeron que le entregara esa nota _

—_Muy bien – asintió Sasuke y le dio un par de monedas – Puedes irte _

_Sasuke arrugó el papel y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Sakura le tocó el hombro y le preguntó. _

— _¿Pasa algo?_

—_Sí, alguien intento asesinar a mi hermano _

_Sakura se llevó una mano al corazón, en un principio se preocupo por Itachi pero se moriría si algo le pasaba a Sasuke, tal vez pudiera ser una trampa para tener a los dos hermanos juntos y poder matarlos al mismo tiempo._

—_Tengo que verlo – dijo con una mirada ausente _

—_No vayas – Sakura lo abrazó fuerte, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello_

_El ojinegro abrió los ojos de par en par ante la reacción de Sakura y él también la abrazó — ¿Acaso esto es una rendición, amor? – preguntó Sasuke_

_Sakura asintió al verlo a los ojos, sus lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas – Si, Sasuke, tú ganas me rindo…. No puedo vivir sin ti, te amo_

—_Yo también te amo – se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente – Y no tienes idea cuanto _

—_Quédate – le rogó la joven –Puede ser peligroso _

—_No te preocupes – él esbozó una sonrisa – Regresare tan pronto como pueda, será mejor que tu vayas a tomar un baño, prometo regresar cuanto antes_

_La joven asintió y ambos se dieron un último beso, luego Sasuke monto a su caballo y observó al anciano. _

—_Danzo te encargo a las señoras, a mis más valiosos tesoros _

_Sakura arqueó un poco la ceja confundida y Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, dándole a entender que sabía perfectamente a que se refería. _

—_No se preocupe señor – el anciano asintió – Todos cuidaremos de las señoras_

—_Bien – dijo Sasuke – Te amo Sakura_

—_Y yo más_

_Sasuke partió hacia la hacienda de su hermano, pero lo que ambos no sabían era que la trampa estaba perfectamente calculada por Madara, ya que él estaba seguro de que si Sasuke se enteraba que su hermano había sido atacado lo más probable era que iría para saber cómo estaba y dejaría sin protección alguna a su esposa._

_¿Lograría su cometido o alguien se interpondría en sus planes?_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola! Aparecí! Jajajaja! Se que quieren matarme por haber tardado tanto! Pero bueno aquí esta la conti! ^^**_

_**Espero que les alla gustado, y poder traerles el próximo miércoles la actualización! El fic esta en sus capis finales solo faltan dos mas el Epilogo! Que pasara? Esperen hasta la próxima jajajaja!**_

_**Cuidaense mucho, espero no tardar ^^ se les quiere y muchas gracias a Todos por sus lindos Comentarios! **_

_**Caro…**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 24**_

_Sasuke llegó a la hacienda de su hermano, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver todo tranquilo, no había rastro de que alguien pudiera forzar la cerradura de la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta esta se abrió y se sorprendió y relajo mucho más al ver a Itachi en perfectas condiciones incluso estaba a punto de salir. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó su hermano mayor_

—_Recibí una nota de que habías sido atacado por alguien – explicó Sasuke_

— _¿Yo? – Itachi arqueó una ceja y negó – Cómo vez estoy en perfectas condiciones, seguramente alguien te jugó una mal broma _

—_Si ya lo creo – asintió, había cabalgado por nada incluso perdió tiempo con Sakura justo cuando recibió la noticia de su hermano ella lo había perdonado _

— _¿Te vas a quedar callado toda la mañana? – dijo Itachi haciendo que su hermano reaccionara _

— _¿Y a dónde vas? _

—_Tengo que ver a Ino, bueno nos vemos luego – le dio una palmadita en el hombro y cuando estuvo a punto de subir a su carruaje escuchó la voz de su hermano_

— _¿Seguro que estás bien?_

—_Por supuesto Sasuke no te preocupes – Itachi se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa – Será mejor que me vaya, voy tarde_

_Sasuke observó como su hermano subía al carruaje y se marchaba, algo no cuadraba aquí ¿Por qué lo habían engañado de esa manera? Que él supiera no tenía enemigos pero esto era muy extraño, así que decidió caminar por las calles a ver si de casualidad encontraba a ese niño y lo interrogaría hasta sacarle información._

_Y así fue, tomó las riendas de su caballo con decisión de encontrar a ese pequeño niño._

_**XXXX**_

_Sakura se había dado un baño de agua caliente ya había pasado media hora y Sasuke no llegaba aun, estaba impaciente, nerviosa, quería que regresara sano y rezaba por que también Itachi estuviera bien, después de todo la idea de un padre ausente para su hijo la hacía palidecer._

_Así que mejor regresó a los establos, esta vez sólo para observar a los caballos, no había nadie, ni siquiera se encontraba Danzo cuidando o cepillando los caballos como siempre lo hacía,Sakura se acercó al caballo favorito de su padre, un semental de un intenso color negro como la noche, le acarició la frente y tal parecía que el caballo le correspondía su gesto dulce, pues movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, de pronto el animal se sobresalto y relinchó, Sakura retrocedió un paso y no sabía por qué había cambiado de humor tan rápido. _

_Y fue cuando todo pasó en un segundo, alguien le tapo la boca con un pañuelo blanco y la arrastraba hacia las colinas, Sakura trato de forcejear pero ese extraño era más fuerte que ella, entonces ella tiro de una cadena que ese extraño llevaba al cuello y lo dejo en el suelo sin que él se diera cuenta, pero para ella en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro y no supo nada más. _

_**XXXX**_

_Sasuke no había tenido suerte con la búsqueda de ese niño y mejor regresó a casa de los Namizake, le había prometido a Sakura que regresaría pronto, además no quería pasar más tiempo lejos de ella, esta vez las cosas ya eran diferentes, ella se había rendido y le daba gracias a dios porque así hubiera sido ya que ni él mismo no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar estar lejos de ella. _

_Cuando entró a la casa, caminó por la recepción hasta llegar a la sala de estar, ahí se encontraban Hinata, Matsuri y Karoru, esta última caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, tenía su semblante lleno de preocupación mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con los dedos de sus manos. _

— _¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al entrar a la sala_

—_Sasuke que bueno que llegas – dijo Karoru preocupada acercándose a él y agarrándolo de su saco – Ha pasado algo terrible – los ojos de la anciana estaban llenos de lágrimas _

— _¿Sakura? – Fue lo único que le vino a la mente y la anciana asintió — ¿Qué le pasó? – tomó los hombros de Karoru y la zarandeó un poco _

—_Alguien la secuestrado… – explicó la anciana y ya no puedo decir nada porque la misma tristeza había cerrado su garganta_

—_Al parecer alguien entró a los establos, golpearon al anciano Danzo y lo encerraron en una bodega y aprovecharon para llevarse a Sakura cuando ella salió a dar un paseo – explicó Hinata _

— _¿Dejaron una nota, algo? – preguntó preocupado _

—_No, nada – Matsuri negó con la cabeza – Pero encontramos esto _

_Matsuri le entregó un medallón, era extraño alguna vez lo había visto en alguna parte, en una persona que conocía perfectamente y que sólo lo había utilizado en un par de ocasiones cuando él iba a verla, sabía perfectamente que Natsumi le daría información. _

_Sasuke apretó el medallón contra su mano, nadie se atrevía hacerle daño a Sakura, ahora si las piezas ya encajaban, alguien quería verlo fuera de la casa de los Namizake para poder secuestrar a Sakura pero… ¿Con que propósito? Sakura no le había hecho nada malo a nadie, era una mujer dulce, buena y tierna, entonces recordó que en un principio había tenido un duelo con un hombre al cual mató, tal vez alguien buscaba venganza y lo quería hacer utilizando a Sakura. _

—_Quédense aquí y no salgan por nada del mundo – ordenó – Prometo que traeré a Sakura sana y salva _

_**XXXX**_

_Sakura parpadeó un poco y luego abrió los ojos, se encontraba sentada en una roca, con los brazos pies y manos amordazados, se encontró con una mirada negra la cual la hizo sentir pánico, nunca había visto a ese hombre en toda su vida y su sola presencia le desagradaba, estaba reunido con un par de hombres y al verla despertar se le acercó a ella. _

—_Veo que ya despertó señora – comentó el hombre quitándole la mordaza de la boca_

— _¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Sakura nerviosa — ¿Qué quiere?_

— _¿Quién soy? – Repitió la pregunta el hombre – Me dicen Madara ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Le aseguro que con usted nada, todo es una trampa para traer a su esposo_

— _¿Qué quiere con él?_

— _¿Nadie le ha dicho que hace muchas preguntas? – dijo en tono molesto Madara – Pero en fin, lo único que quiero es acabar con la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, ese hombre asesino a mi hermano y debe pagar – acercó un dedo a las mejillas de Sakura y ella cerró los ojos debido al asco que sentía – Aunque si por mi fuera, me vengaría exactamente de la misma manera o mucho peor_

_Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la declaración de ese hombre._

—_Pero descuide, mi único interés es terminar con él. Pero tal vez después de enterrarlo tres metros bajo tierra, tú y yo podríamos celebrar de otra manera_

—_No se atreva a tocarme – dijo desafiante la joven _

—_Como usted ordene my Lady – asintió y volvió a cubrirle la boca con la mordaza _

_El corazón de Sakura se le oprimió, en estos momentos era cuando mas odiaba sentirse indefensa, pero en el fondo de su alma deseaba que el viniera a su rescate y acabara con ese hombre. _

_**XXXX**_

_Sasuke llegó a la posada donde Natsumi se hospedaba, aun no sabía si ella seguía allí o no pero nada perdía con intentarlo, no saludó a nadie y subió las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar cuanto antes a su habitación, cuál fue su sorpresa que la encontró cepillándose el cabello._

_Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, Natsumi se había sobresaltado y dejo caer el cepillo al suelo mientras se levantaba de una silla y daba unos pasos hacia atrás al ver la cara de Sasuke._

—_Ahora en estos momentos – la tomó del antebrazo derecho – Me vas a decir de quien es esto – sacó la medalla y la paso por los ojos de la joven_

_Natsumi reconoció al instante esa medalla ya que era de Madara, de hecho ellos dos eran los únicos que tenían esa medalla parecida, pero lo que no se explicaba había dado a parar a las manos de Sasuke. _

—_No sé de que hablas – Natsumi trató de fingir demencia _

—_No caeré una vez más en tus mentiras – dijo con voz severa y mirándola con unos ojos rojos – Ya es tiempo de que me expliques todo ¿Quién demonios eres? Y sobre todo ¿Quién se llevó a mi esposa? _

—_No puedo decírtelo _

—_Claro que me lo dirás – Sasuke sacó una daga y la paso justo en la garganta de la mujer – Nunca me ha gustado maltratar a una mujer pero tú cariño, eres una excepción en mi lista. Así que si no me dices quien se llevó a mi esposa, juro que no veras la luz del día nunca más _

_Natsumi tragó saliva, estaba muerta de miedo, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan violento y tan amenazante, pensaba que tal vez estaba jugando, pero cuando acercó más la filosa daga a su garganta supo que no era juego, o traicionaba a Madara o se despedía de su vida. _

—_Esa medalla le pertenece a un hombre llamado Madara – prefirió traicionar a Madara_

— _¿Y quién diablos es Madara? – preguntó aun más molesto _

—_Probablemente a él no lo conozcas, pero tal vez a su hermano lo llegaste a conocer – Natsumi tragó saliva y prosiguió — ¿Te acuerdas de un hombre llamado Orochimaru? _

_Sasuke asintió – Como olvidar a ese perro infeliz, estuvo culpándome de tramposo así que nos retamos a duelo y lo maté como el cobarde que era_

—_Bueno – Natsumi asintió – Era el hermano de Madara, cuando él se enteró que tú habías matado a su hermano ideo un plan para vengarse, pensó en asesinar a tu hermano mayor… entonces una noche escuchó a un amigo tuyo decir que habías conocido a una enmascarada en un baile y te habías enamorado de ella al instante, por los detalles que le dieron de esa desconocida Madara pensó en mi y junto con él decidí pasarme por esa enmascarada, pero poco después te diste cuenta de la farsa así que el resto es historia _

_Sasuke al ver que era un poco sincera le retiró la daga del cuello y la soltó, retrocedió un paso._

— _¿Sabes de casualidad donde la tiene?_

—_No – ella negó – Pero creo que tiene un campamento fuera de la ciudad_

_El ojinegro asintió y cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta, Natsumi lo detuvo._

—_Perdóname_

_El hombre la miró de arriba abajo – Solo si mi esposa y mi hijo salen con vida_

— _¿Tu hijo? – dijo sorprendida _

—_Así es – asintió Sasuke – Mi esposa está embarazada y un maldito lunático la tiene bajó su poder ¿Tienes idea de lo impotente que me siento el no saber a dónde se la llevó? – Esbozó una media sonrisa – Pero que puedes saber tú_

_Sin decirle nada salió de la habitación y de la posada, se llevó las manos a las sienes mientras trataba de pensar que es lo que haría ahora, todas las piezas se habían unido. _

— _¿Ha sí que ha dejado una vez más a Lady Sakura?_

_Lo que le faltaba, se decía por sus adentros, en estos momentos tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como para detenerse y discutir con Damián Dupont._

— _¿Y nadie te ha dicho que meterte en los asuntos de las personas es de mala educación? _

—_Sólo me intereso por el bienestar de Lady Sakura – dijo Damián— Es una mujer que aprecio – pero el francés observó que en los ojos de Sasuke había preocupación — ¿Le paso algo?_

_Sasuke asintió y en ese momento sintió un golpe que lo obligo a caer al suelo, se llevó una mano a su labio inferior a sentir un liquido cálido correr por su mandíbula, se limpió la sangre con la manga de su chaleco, aun no podía creer que el francés se había tomado la libertad de golpearlo. _

—_Eso es por Lady Sakura_

—_Escucha – Sasuke se levantó y no quiso pelear con él – En estos momentos estoy más preocupado por encontrarla que tener una riña contigo, tal vez cuando la encuentre ajustamos cuentas _

_Damián bajó los brazos y asintió, quiso saber lo que le había pasado a Sakura y Sasuke le explicó todo, así que él decidió unirse a la búsqueda de la joven, esa misma noche ambos partieron en la búsqueda de Sakura, tal vez había hecho mal en no darle parte a las autoridades o incluso a su hermano Itachi, pero él estaba tan desesperado en llegar hacia a Sakura, que tuvo que aceptar a Damián en la búsqueda._

_Ambos iban en sus caballos justo hacia la dirección que le había dado Natsumi, una cosa pasaba por la mente de Sasuke, encontraría a su esposa y acabaría con ese desgraciado de Madara pero… ¿Qué tan peligroso era? ¿Acaso perdería ante él?_

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el Capi! Este es el penúltimo capi así que la próxima actualización será el último mas el Epilogo! Espero que les allá gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios se les quiere hasta el próximo Miércoles! **

**Caro…**


	25. Chapter 25

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**Capítulo 25**_

_Algunos hombres susurraban a las espaldas de Madara, esto no les iba a dejar nada bueno así que lo más correcto era hacerse a un lado y dejarlo solo, cuando le informaron a Madara que lo se retiraban en esta guerra que no les correspondía, el hombre los tachó de cobardes e incluso de traicioneros, pero eso no les importaba, con tal de conservar la vida, así que sólo uno de ellos se quedo a su lado._

_Esa noche estaban cocinando a un animal que habían casado, Madara le llevó un plato de comida a Sakura pero ella se rehusó a probarlo, esto le molesto tanto al hombre quien le dijo que esperaba verla rogarle por un plato de comida, a lo que la joven le respondió que eso nunca llegaría a pasar._

—_Sasuke ¿Dónde estás? – se preguntaba a sí misma, no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de su esposo en frente de ese hombre ya que no sabía cuál sería su reacción. _

_**XXXX**_

_Sasuke y el francés cabalgaban en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía hablar, los únicas palabras que se habían pronunciado en todo el camino era el de estar atentos a cualquier señal de campamento ya sea una luz de fogata o un olor a comida. _

_El francés lo miró por rabillo de sus ojos, ese hombre se veía realmente preocupado por Sakura ya que miraba de un lado a otro con la esperanza de dar con su amada esposa y por alguna extraña razón deseo experimentar el mismo sentimiento de preocupación, le tenía un profundo cariño a esa dama, era solo un cariño de amigo que no iba más allá. _

— _¿Cuánto la amas? – preguntó Damián rompiendo el silencio entre los dos_

— _¿Perdón? – Sasuke lo miró a los ojos y frunció el cejo pero no era de enfado si no de confusión, ya que esa pregunta lo había sorprendido _

—_Si – asintió el francés — ¿Cuándo amas a Lady Sakura? _

_Sasuke suspiró y miró más allá de la noche, mientras las imágenes de su esposa pasaban en su mente, la amaba demasiado, más que su propia vida, sólo esperaba encontrarla con vida y protegerá de todo, se había sentido culpable en los últimos días por haberle hecho tanto daño, él era el que debía estar sufriendo en estos momentos y no ella._

—_Más de lo que te imaginas – respondió el ojinegro – Ella es la mujer que tanto había deseado encontrar _

— _¿Entonces por qué caíste en esa mentira? _

—_No sé – él negó con la cabeza – Tal vez me cegué, tenía miedo de entregarle mi corazón sin saber que ya lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo –Sasuke miró al francés — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – ahora le tocaba a él hacer las preguntas _

—_Adelante— asintió el joven _

— _¿Qué sientes por ella?_

— _¿Por Lady Sakura? – Preguntó y Sasuke asintió – Nada, debo confesar que al principio cuando la vi por primera vez me gustó, pero me lleve una decepción al saber que era mujer casada – dijo con desilusión— ,así que solo quise ser su amigo _

—_Eres sincero Damián – dijo Sasuke – Y aunque no lo creas me alegra que ella tenga un amigo como tú _

—_Gracias Sasuke – asintió alagado el francés – Tú también eres sincero y espero que Sakura pueda perdonarte ya que ella te ama _

_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa pues recordó que Sakura ya lo había perdonado ¡Maldita sea! Si no hubiera ido en busca de su hermano nada de esto estaría pasando, lo más probable era que en estos momentos ella y él estarían disfrutando de su reconciliación, pero se había sentido tan preocupado por si algo le hubiera llegado pasar a su hermano mayor. _

_En ese momento Damián se puso serio al percibir un olor a carne de venado asada._

— _¿Hueles eso? – preguntó y con la mirada comenzó a buscar la dirección de dónde provenía ese olor _

—_Si – dijo Sasuke _

_Ambos asintieron y se adentraron más al bosque, cuando el olor fue más fuerte, bajaron de sus caballos y ataron las cuerdas a un árbol que estaba cerca, revisaron si sus armas estaban cargadas, pero antes de continuar Sasuke detuvo a Damián._

—_Escucha, no conozco al hombre que tiene a Sakura, pero una cosa si te digo a mi me dejas al tal Madara _

_Damián asintió y los dos comenzaron a seguir el aroma de esa comida, se ocultaron tras los arbustos y si, efectivamente se trataba de ellos y se alegró de que solo fueran dos hombreas, además a un lado estaba Sakura atada de pies, muñecas y boca, el francés miró a Sasuke y éste le dijo que tendrían que esperar el momento adecuado para entrar en acción. _

_Uno de los dos hombres se levantó de la fogata y se fue a un rincón a orinar, Sasuke le tocó el hombro a Damián y asintió, el momento había llegado, así que ambos salieron de los arbustos._

—_Buenas noches caballeros, ¿Quién de ustedes dos es Madara?– preguntó molesto Sasuke_

_Sakura al escucharlo abrió sus ojos y se alegró de verlo pero no estaba solo ya que también a un lado de él estaba Damián, quien no perdía de vista al hombre que estaba en un rincón._

_Madara al verlo se levantó y esbozó media sonrisa. _

—_Vaya pensé que no me ibas a encontrar – dijo sarcásticamente _

—_Pues pensaste mal— respondió Sasuke –…Madara _

—_Veo que no hacen falta las presentaciones – comentó Madara – Sabes quién soy así como se quién eres tú, el maldito que asesinó cobardemente a mi hermano_

—_Te equivocas – el ojinegro negó con la cabeza mientras le apuntaba con la pistola – Tu hermano murió como el perro que fue, así que si no quieres morir igual que él, será mejor que sueltes a mi esposa y huyas de aquí _

— _¿Y si no lo hago?_

—_Atente a las consecuencias _

_Hubo un momento de tención en el ambiente, los cuatro hombres se miraban uno a los otros, Damián con el compañero de Madara, Sasuke con Madara, era como si se estudiaran con la mirada._

_El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza ya que no deseaba que nada malo les pasara a Sasuke y a Damián. _

_Se escucho un disparo y Sakura cerró los ojos pero cuando los abrió, pudo ver a Sasuke y a Madara de pie, ambos sin una pisca de daño._

_Quien había detonado su pistola fue el mismo Madara, pero lo había hecho al aire y después la dejó caer en la tierra. _

_Sasuke no le perdía ni un solo instante la vista, temía que ese hombre fuera y tomara a Sakura para obligarlo a arrojar su pistola, en cuanto más rápido terminara con él más rápido sacaría a Sakura del peligro que la asechaba._

— _¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el ojinegro — ¡Recoge tu arma! – ordenó _

—_No – Madara negó y esbozó una sonrisa – Si voy a terminar contigo será limpiamente _

_El hombre de dio la vuelta, pero Sasuke no lo dejaba de apuntar, se inclinó y de una cajita larga sacó dos espadas de una hoja filosa que se reflejaba a simple vista. _

_Damián no dejaba de ver al hombre que tenía en frente, el tipo estaba temblando de miedo al ver la altura y el ancho cuerpo del francés por que comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás y salir huyendo en la búsqueda del resto de sus compañeros. _

_Cuando éste lo vio lejos de su alcance bajó el arma y quiso encaminarse hacia Sakura, pero Madara recargó la punta filosa de su espada en el pecho del francés. _

—_Ni se te ocurra ir hacia ella – lo amenazó – O te mato aquí mismo _

_El hermoso joven de ojos azules se vio obligado a retroceder un paso hacia atrás. _

_Sasuke ya estaba harto de esa situación, así que tomó una decisión, si ese hombre lo quería solo a él, lo conveniente era hacer un intercambio él por su esposa y que Damián se la llevara lejos, ya después de que terminara con Madara se reuniría con ellos. _

—_Deja que se la llave – comentó Sasuke llamando la atención del hombre – Después de todo es a mí a quien quieres matar _

— _¿Y dejar que testigos? – dijo esbozando media sonrisa _

—_Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto – Sasuke trato de hacerlo entrar en razón – Tienes mi palabra de que ellos no dirán nada de lo que paso está noche _

_Madara parecía entrar en razón, miro a la joven que estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol y lo miraba con deseos de quererlo matar, entonces asintió._

—_Está bien – volvió la mirada hacia el francés – Llévatela, pero si me entero de que has dado partes a las autoridades, juro que te buscaré y te mataré _

_Damián asintió y avanzó hacia Sakura, le quitó la mordaza de la boca y por último le liberó las muñecas y las piernas. La joven hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie y corrió hacia Sasuke. _

— _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó la joven aferrándose a la camisa de su esposo _

—_Le salvo la vida a la mujer que amo y a mi hijo _

_Sakura lo miró y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla a lo que Sasuke se la limpió con un dedo. _

—_Te amo – le dio un beso en la frente – No lo olvides _

_En ese momento le dijo a Damián que se llevará a Sakura, pero ella se aferró aun mas al cuerpo de Sasuke, por lo que el ojinegro tuvo que apartarla de él y entregársela al joven, los gritos de Sakura le desgarraron el corazón, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, quería ir tras de ella, besarla, decirle que la amaba, que nada malo iba a pasar, pero primero tenía que acabar con el hombre que estaba en frente de él. _

_Al sentir que su esposa ya no estaba Sasuke abrió los ojos y en ese momento Madara le lanzaba una espada en dirección hacia él. _

_Él la tomó de la empuñadura y se puso en guardia. _

— _¡Por fin! – Dijo feliz Madara – Mi venganza se cumplirá _

_Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa – No si yo lo permito _

_Y así, ambos chocaron sus espadas, el sonido era feroz, pero desde el primer contacto Sasuke supo que Madara no era muy experto en la esgrima pero no debía confiarse mucho, un hombre como él utilizaría todas las artimañas posibles para acabar con su rival. _

_Madara dio otra estocada hacia el pecho de Sasuke, pero solo se desgarró la camisa, pues el joven se había echado hacia atrás. _

— _¿Es todo lo que tienes? – preguntó en tono burlón el ojinegro _

_Damián llevaba casi arrastrando a Sakura, pues ella se aferraba con sus pies al piso._

—_Vamos Sakura – dijo el joven _

—_No – Sakura negó con la cabeza – Debo volver con Sasuke – trató de soltarse _

—_Él no tardará en reunirse con nosotros, confía en él _

—_Aun así no puedo dejarlo solo _

_Y así lo hizo, se saltó de las manos de Damián y regresó en busca de su esposo._

_Esta vez Madara había herido un brazo y la ceja izquierda de Sasuke, pues el ojinegro ya tenía manchado el rostro con sangre, en un intento por querer herirlo Sasuke se tropezó con algo y al suelo fue a dar dejando caer la espada en un lugar retirado a él, en ese momento Madara se acercó a él._

—_Te he vencido – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y apuntando la punta de su espada en el pecho de Sasuke — ¿Tus últimas palabras antes de morir, Sasuke Uchiha? _

— _¡Vete al infierno! –el tono de Sasuke no sonaba del todo preocupante, pues sabía que si él moría tanto Sakura como su hijo estarían protegidos no sólo por su dinero si no por su hermano y los hermanos de ella_

_En eso la joven al llegar de nuevo a ese punto, observó horrorizada como Madara levantaba su espada para clavarla en el pecho de Sasuke, entonces miró hacia abajo y contemplo la pistola de Sasuke se agachó hacia ella y…_

—_Entonces despídete de este mundo _

_Un disparo se escucho y Madara cayó al suelo con un disparo justo en el corazón, Sasuke recargó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba la pistola que Sakura le había arrojado. _

_Ella se acercó a él y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. _

— _¿Estás bien? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el ojinegro_

_Pero ella no dijo nada así que solo se limito en abrazarlo con fuerza, no quería que la soltara, era como si la vida dependiera de un solo abrazo._

—_No me has respondido— susurró Sasuke justo en su oreja _

—_Sí, estoy bien – ella asintió — ¿Y tú? ¿No te pasó nada malo?_

—_No – él asintió y esbozó una sonrisa – Aunque me habría ganado si tú no me hubieras arrojado la pistola. Pero tenía más miedo por lo que te pudiera pasar— confesó recargando su frente en la de ella – Será mejor que regresemos a casa, Karoru y tus cuñadas están preocupada por ti_

_Sakura asintió, ambos se miraron el uno al otro y antes de que pudieran sellar su amor con un beso los interrumpió Damián. _

—_Chérie – dijo Damián con una voz entre cortada por la carrera a la que Sakura lo había sometido, pero al verla con Sasuke solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa – Me alegra que estés bien _

—_Damián – Sakura se apartó de los brazos de Sasuke y fue directo a abrazar a su amigo – Lo siento_

_Sasuke se cruzó de brazos para ver el gran cariño que se tenían ellos dos, había comprendido que él Damián no quería otra cosa con Sakura, solo amistad, ambos se dedicaron una última sonrisa hasta que ella regresó a los brazos de Sasuke._

_El ojinegro ayudó a Sakura a subir al caballo, pero antes de que él también lo hiciera, el francés lo detuvo. _

—_Fue un placer conocerte Sasuke – extendió la mano hacia el Uchiha_

—_Lo mismo digo – asintió el ojinegro_

—_Bueno, yo me adelantaré – explicó Damián – Tengo un asunto pendiente que hacer – le guiñó un ojos a Sasuke y miró a Sakura – Nos vemos pronto Chérie _

—_Cuídate Damián _

_Damián asintió, subió a su caballo y salió a todo galope dejándolos solos. Sasuke subió al caballo justo atrás de Sakura y partieron de regreso a casa a paso lento._

_Sakura observó el cielo estrellado, esa noche era tan hermosa y por primera vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes ella estaba segura de eso, pero quería escuchar de la propia voz de Sasuke cuanto la amaba._

—_Sasuke…— rompió el silencio entre los dos_

—_Dime – respondió el ojinegro en su oído _

— _¿Me amas? – preguntó y se avergonzó un poco _

—_Más que a mi vida – pasó una mano por la cintura y la atrajo un poco hacia él, Sakura recargó su espalda en el pecho de su esposo – eres la única mujer en mi vida a la que amaré por siempre _

— _¿Y que hay de tu etapa de libertino? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con un poco de broma _

—_Esa etapa ya paso – explicó Sasuke – Justo cuando me casé con una mujer que sería mi vida _

_El ojinegro recargó su cabeza en la de Sakura y siguieron su camino, pero había algo más que aclarar y eso era la llegada de un nuevo ser a sus vidas. _

—_Sasuke…— volvió a repetir el nombre de su esposo_

— _¿Si? – dijo Sasuke_

—_Hay algo que no te he dicho— Sakura se puso sería al escuchar una risa de Sasuke — ¿Ya lo sabías verdad?_

—_Así es – asintió Sasuke – Un día Hinata se delató, Karoru trató de corregir su error pero Matsuri terminó por confesarlo, yo esperaba que fueras tú la que me lo diría _

—_Quise hacerlo, pero el día que me enteré yo te encontré…. — Sakura hizo una pausa recordando aquella vez en que lo encontró en los brazos de otra mujer _

—_Se justo lo que quieres decir – continuó él por ella — ¿Pero aun estamos a tiempo de comenzar de nuevo, no crees? Tú, él y yo_

_Esa idea le pareció hermosa y por primera vez todas sus dudas se habían disipado, él le había confesado que la amaba y que sería la única mujer en su vida, así que sin miedo a nada creyó en sus palabras._

_Se sobresalto cuando Sasuke paró el caballo y bajaba de él._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sakura cuando Sasuke la ayudó a bajar_

—_Bueno, la noche es hermosa ¿No te gustaría bailar? – dijo divertido _

— _¿Aquí? ¿En medio de la noche?_

— _¿Qué tiene de malo? – Él se acercó a ella – Besaste a un desconocido en un baile_

—_Eso era diferente_

—_Tienes razón – Sasuke asintió, y sacó dos antifaces de su saco, eran justamente los que habían usado aquella noche, le entregó a Sakura el suyo y después él se cubrió el rostro, Sakura lo siguió y se puso el antifaz – Todo hubiera sido diferente si aquella noche yo me hubiera acercado a ti – se acercó un poco a Sakura – Me hubiera presentado ante ti –tomó la mano de la joven – Sasuke Uchiha a sus pies my Lady – y la besó _

_Y así ambos modificaron la historia de lo que pudo haber pasado ese día en el baile de mascaras en el cual ambos quedaron enamorados el uno del otro._

—_Sakura Namikaze, my Lord – Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia _

— _¿Me complace está pieza, mi bella dama? – preguntó seductor _

—_No sé – ella negó – Mi padre y mis hermanos no lo permitirían _

—_Solo una – insistió aun más seductor _

—_De acuerdo— Kagome asintió – Solo una _

_Sasuke pasó una mano por la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo hacia él, comenzaron a bailar una melodía imaginaria. _

—_Vez que tan sencillo hubiera sido todo – comentó Sasuke – Nos habríamos ahorrado tanto dolor _

—_Lo mismo digo – Sakura asintió_

—_Quiero que nunca olvides que siempre te voy a amar, mi enmascarada _

_Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó como si fuera la primera vez que los probaba y ella también hizo lo mismo, se amaban y no existía nada ni nadie que pudiera acabar con ese amor. _

_**Meses Después…**_

_Sakura regresó a lado de Inuyasha, su relación había mejorado mucho y como él le había prometido nunca más le volvió a ser infiel para él solo existía ella y su hijo, Sasuke había vendido su casa y se habían mudado a la casa de los Namikaze, Sakura se había pegado mucho con Hinata y Matsuri y ahora que las tres estaban embarazadas, no se querían separar. _

_Tres Días después de lo que habían pasado, habían llegado Naruto y Gaara de su viaje, Naruto estaba feliz de que su hermana y su cuñado se habían contentado, Sasuke y el volvieron hacer los mejores amigos y Gaara se había unido a esa amistad, _

_Ese mismo mes todos habían asistido a la boda Itachi Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka, quien lucía hermosa y radiante._

_La pancita de Sakura había crecido mucho, incluso mucho más que las de Hinata y Matsuri, pero Karoru simplemente le explicó a la joven que tal vez el niño estaba un poco grande, a lo que ella no le dio importancia. _

_Un día Sasuke estaba en la sala tomando un café y leyendo una invitación que le había llegado, Sakura entró y tomó asiento en un sillón que estaba justo en frente de él._

— _¿Qué es? – preguntó al ver la invitación_

—_Una invitación ¿A que no sabes quien se casa?— preguntó esbozando una sonrisa _

—_No tengo idea – ella se encogió de hombros mientras se daba unos masajes en el vientre _

—_Prepárate – dijo divertido Sasuke – Se nos casa nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido amigo francés Damián Dupont, con la distinguida señorita Karin Wells – esto último lo Hizo reírse, sabía de sobra que de señorita no tenía nada pero no era conveniente que hablara de su relación con ella, esa mujer estaba enterrada y ahora solo tenía respeto por ella _

— _¿Con ella? – Sakura arqueó una ceja _

—_Sí, con ella – Sasuke asintió _

—_Pues bueno, le deseo toda la felicidad a Damián _

_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, avanzó hacia Sakura solo para levantarla del sofá, sentarse él y sentarla en sus piernas. _

—_Pero apuesto que no serán tan felices como tú y yo – dijo acariciando las mejillas de Sakura y por ultimo su vientre, donde crecía el hijo de ambos _

_Sakura esbozó una sonrisa y asintió – Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Te amo_

—_No más que yo _

_Así cerraba una etapa más, en donde el amor siempre triunfa sobre todas las cosas, Sakura y Sasuke siempre estarían juntos para superar cada obstáculo que se les avecinaba, siempre aconsejando a sus amigos que si algún día conocían a una enmascarada que les terminara por robar la razón, se acercaran a ella y le preguntaran su nombre, ya que no sabrían si correrían la misma suerte que él tuvo. _


	26. Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

_Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso, impaciente con deseos de entrar a la habitación en donde Sakura estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo, pero dios, ya había pasado más de una hora y media y no tenía noticias, cuando salía Hinata no le respondía nada a lo que preguntaba, al igual que Matsuri, aunque esta última le decía que tuviera paciencia, ambas mujeres también estaban en su último mes de embarazo, de hecho no habían podido asistir a la boda de Damián y Karin ya que Sakura se había sentido mal en el último mes._

— _¡Ya relájate! – dijo Naruto estresado al ver a ese hombre caminar de un lado a otro – Karoru es buena para esto, ayudó a nuestra madre a traernos a este mundo, además las malas noticias siempre llegan_

—_Es Cierto nada ganas con ponerte así, ya me tienes mareado de tanto que te paseas —Le dijo Gaara_

— _¡Claro! – Dijo desesperado el ojinegro – Cómo Hinata y Matsuri todavía no dan a luz están muy tranquilos, cuando los vea en mi lugar les voy a decir lo mismo _

— _¿Por qué no mejor tomas una compa de Brandy? – Aconsejo Gaara – Estoy seguro que te relajara_

— _¡No quiero un trago! ¡Al diablo con el licor! — dijo desesperado — Al diablo con esa mujer que no sale para decirme como esta mi esposa – ya estaba más alterado _

_Naruto y Gaara suspiraron al mismo tiempo, deseaban que todo saliera bien, Sakura era una madre primeriza y podría correr riesgos, pero ella era una mujer sana así que confiaban en que todo saliera bien._

_Después de tanto caminar, Sasuke se comenzó a resentir de las piernas, cuando tomó asiento y estaba a punto de hacerle caso a Gaara de tomar un poco de Brandy para los nervios aparecieron Hinata y Matsuri con una gran sonrisa. _

—_Ya puedes pasar a ver a Sakura, Sasuke – informó Hinata con una sonrisa de par en par_

—_Ves te lo dije, Karoru es buena – dijo Naruto _

—_Entonces le daré las gracias cuando la vea – Sasuke se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala para subir las escaleras e ir a la habitación donde estaba su esposa. _

_Hinata y Matsuri intercambiaron una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaban a sus esposos y los abrazaban. _

— _¿Por qué traen esa sonrisa ustedes dos? – preguntó curioso Naruto _

—_Ustedes ocultan algo – las acusó Gaara_

—_Bueno – Hinata roló los ojos y esbozó otra sonrisa – Digamos que Sasuke va a hacer padre por partida doble _

— _¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó aun mas confundido _

—_Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo – les respondió Matsuri_

_Cuando Sasuke estuvo en frente de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Sakura, Karoru salió y le regaló una sonrisa. _

—_Puedes pasar – la anciana asintió, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella lo retuvo por unos segundos – Solo quiero pedirte una disculpa por haber esperado tanto, espero que cuando entres esa espera haya valido la pena _

—_Créeme que vale la pena – Sasuke asintió – Ahora si me disculpas solo quiero ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo _

—_Bien – Karoru se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar – Felicidades_

_Sasuke asintió y entró a la habitación, en la cama se encontraba Sakura con los ojos cerrados, seguramente estaba dormida, pero cuando sintió su presencia ella abrió los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa._

—_Hola – lo saludó en un susurró _

—_Hola – respondió él acercándose a su esposa y acariciando su frente — ¿Dónde está? _

—_Pues ell…— hizo una pausa, por un momento iba a arruinar la sorpresa – En la cuna – esbozó una sonrisa débil – Por qué no vas a ver _

_Él asintió, y avanzó hacia el otro extremo de la cama en donde se encontraba una cuna de color blanca, Sasuke retiró la tela transparente que cubría la cuna y miró al pequeño que dormía tranquilo, era hermoso, cabello negro, tenía el parecido de ambos, era tan pequeño y esbozó una sonrisa al verlo, pero de pronto algo se movió a lado de su pequeño, pensaba que eran sus pies, si eran unos piecitos pero de otro bebé, Sasuke miró al otro lado de la cuna y ahí se encontraba una pequeña durmiendo, pensó que había visto doble, no era uno, sino dos, ¡Eran dos!, Sasuke volvió a cubrirlos con la tela blanca y se acercó a su esposa._

— _¿Es mi imaginación o veo doble? – preguntó al borde de la felicidad _

—_No es tu imaginación – su esposa negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le sonreía – Son dos_

_Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazo – Sakura este es el mayor regalo que me has dado. Te amo – le susurró al odio _

—_No más que yo mi cielo – soltó una pequeña risa_

_Sasuke buscó sus labios y los besó, se sentía completo y lleno estando a lado de esa mujer que amaba y sobre todo que no solo le había dado un hijo sino dos al mismo tiempo, un niño y una niña._

—_Sabes, después de todo ambos salimos ganando – comentó Sakura_

— _¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Sasuke abrazándola un poco mas _

—_En que tú querías un niño y yo una niña _

—_No – él negó con la cabeza – Eso no significa ganar Sakura. Lo que en realidad ganamos o más bien gané, fueron dos hermosos hijos y una mujer de la cual estoy profundamente enamorado _

—_Tienes razón, eso es en lo que verdad ganamos – dijo Sakura apoyándose en el hombro de su esposo _

_La vida no les alcanzaría para decirse y demostrar los mucho que se amaban, pero la vida los había bendecido con dos hermosos hijos, después del sufrimiento que ambos habían pasado ese era el mejor regalo que pudieran tener en sus vidas._

_**FIN**_

**Bueno! Aquí llega a su fin otra Gran Historia! Muchas gracias a Todos por sus Comentarios, sus favoritos, sus mensajes privados TODOS los que leyeron y estuvieron pendientes de Esta Gran Historia! MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**Gracias a PERLA la verdadera autora de esta historia por permitirme adaptarla Te quiero un mundo amiga! **

**Y a ustedes por estar siempre alli y apoyarme GRACIAS! Espero que nos leamos en una nueva oportunidad Gracias a Todos! **

**Caro…**


End file.
